Los Caminos de la Vida
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: No son como yo pensaba, no son como yo creía... Los vericuetos del destino llevan a dos japoneses a conocer todas las maravillas que tiene México... Genzo x Lily y Taro x Maderique.
1. Llegando a Toluca

**Los Caminos de la Vida.**

**(Un viaje ATM).**

**Capítulo 1. Llegando a Toluca.**

Señores pasajeros, les habla el capitán.- anunció una voz masculina por los altavoces del avión.- Lamentamos tener que informarles que habrá un pequeño cambio en nuestra ruta...

La gente comenzó a murmurar. Todos se miraban unos a otros y más de uno abordó a las azafatas del vuelo 145 que había partido de Alemania con destino a la Ciudad de México varias, muchas, horas atrás. Obvio que eso no era normal, ¿un cambio de ruta? ¿Qué habría sucedido? A través de las ventanillas del avión el cielo se veía azul, hermoso y despejado, de manera que no podía ser por el mal clima...

Por cuestiones que están fuera de nuestro poder.- continuó el capitán.- Tendremos que desviarnos un poco, ya que no podremos aterrizar en la Ciudad de México debido a una manifestación que ha tomado las instalaciones del aeropuerto Internacional, de manera que tendremos que desviarnos a la ciudad de Toluca.

¿Toluca?.- exclamaron varios.- ¿Qué rayos es eso?

La ciudad de Toluca.- respondió el capitán, como si hubiese oído a sus pasajeros.- Se encuentra en el estado de México, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la Ciudad de México. Lamentamos los inconvenientes, pero no hay otra posibilidad, a menos que quieran ser secuestrados por un grupo de seguidores del PRD.

Algunos mexicanos presentes en el vuelo se rieron, pero a los extranjeros no les causó gracia enterarse de que no podrían llegar a su destino.

Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto.- gruñó Genzo Wakabayahi, portero del equipo Hamburgo y de la Selección Japonesa de Sóccer.- ¿Por qué todo eso?

Perdone la molestia que eso le pueda ocasionar.- comentó una azafata.- Estoy segura de que la aerolínea les pagará el transporte terrestre desde Toluca hasta la Ciudad de México.

Pero no entiendo: ¿qué clase de manifestación es?.- insistió Genzo.

Una creada por MALO.- respondió el pasajero que estaba sentado a un lado de él, suspirando.- Está molesto porque le ganaron la presidencia del país y está haciendo de todo para demostrar lo ardido que está...

¿MALO?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Son las iniciales de su nombre.- dijo el señor.

Ni modo, no había de otra. Así pues, el avión cambió su ruta y el avión comenzó a descender. Genzo vio una ciudad pequeña y extraña bajo sus pies y se preguntó por qué escabroso motivo habría el destino de llevarlo a Toluca... Unos diez minutos más tarde, el avión ya estaba en tierra y la tripulación conducía a la gente hacia el área de mostrador de la aerolínea. Al parecer, la compañía hacía de todo por recompensar a sus inconformes clientes. Genzo se dio cuenta de que había al menos unos cuarenta pasajeros que exigían el viajar a la Ciudad de México lo antes posible. Cuando le llegó el turno a Wakabayashi de llegar al mostrador, la agotada recepcionista le informó con voz cansada que ya no habría lugar disponible sino hasta dentro de dos días, pero que si quería podía conseguirle un lugar para lo más pronto posible, a la mañana siguiente, con un descuento en su próximo viaje.

No se preocupe, no tengo prisa.- respondió Genzo.- Puedo esperarme hasta que haya un lugar libre, lo que tengo que hacer en la Ciudad de México no es urgente.

Lamentamos las molestias.- se disculpó la afligida señorita.

No se preocupe, por lo que veo, nadie está feliz con esto y no es culpa de ustedes.- respondió Wakabayashi.

Él había visto en las noticias el famoso "plantón", obra de MALO, el ex candidato presidencial que se dedicaba a causarle dolores de cabeza al nuevo gobierno y a la población mexicana en general. "Pobre gente", pensó Genzo, "nadie sabe a quien tiene de candidato para gobernante...".

Así pues, Wakabayashi tomó el taxi que le consiguieron y se dirigió hacia el hotel en donde le habían reservado habitación. El lugar era agradable, de cinco estrellas, y pues Genzo aprovecharía para pasear un poco por esa ciudad nueva y desconocida para él. Al bajar del taxi, un muchacho de doce años abordó al portero.

¡Chorizos, chorizos, lleve sus chorizos!.- gritó el chico.- Señor, ¿no quiere chorizos?

¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Genzo, quien evidentemente no sabía qué eran los chorizos.

Pues estas cosas que me cuelgan.- respondió el muchacho.

¡Oye!.- protestó Genzo.

¿Qué? Yo hablo de estos pedazos de carne.- el muchacho enseñó una especie d salchicha pero echa de otra consistencia, envuelta en plástico..- ¿No quiere?

No, gracias.- negó Wakabayashi.

Bueno, entonces le puedo ofrecer un tour turístico por la ciudad.- ofreció el chico.- Un paseo por el nevado de Toluca, el estadio de fútbol o el mercado de abastos.

¿Tienen estadio de fútbol?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, asombrado.

¡"Pos" claro que tenemos!.- replicó el chico.- ¡Y tenemos un equipo en la liga nacional! ¡Los merititos Diablos Rojos del Toluca! ¿"Pos" qué se cree, que estamos en el año del caldo o qué?

¿El año del caldo?.- Genzo estaba aturullado por tanta expresión local, aun cuando sabía hablar español.

Ya, que "usté" es muy "pipirisnais" "pa" saber lo que es eso.- se burló muchacho.- ¡Chorizos, lleve sus chorizos!

Genzo esbozó una sonrisa. Vaya que era peculiar la gente ahí... En cuanto Genzo se registró y llegó a su habitación, se dio una ducha y después le habló por teléfono a su padre, el cual se encontraba en la Ciudad de México arreglando un negocio y por el cual Genzo estaba en México. Se suponía que Akira Wakabayashi habría de verse con su hijo en la capital del país mexicano por una petición que el propio Akira había dicho y que Genzo había aceptado dado que se encontraba de vacaciones, pero pues esa marcha loca había retrasado sus planes.

Padre, soy Genzo.- dijo el portero.- Estoy en una ciudad llamada Toluca, hubo una marcha o algo así y al parecer todos los aeropuertos de la Ciudad de México están cerrados.

Eso vi en las noticias.- respondió Akira.- ¿Llegaste con bien?

Con algo de indigestión por la comida del avión, pero de ahí en más, estoy bien.- respondió Genzo.- No te preocupes, solo que me quedé varado acá por dos días, en lo que me consiguen un transporte terrestre hasta allá.

Mientras te encuentres bien, no importa.- dijo Akira.- Estaré aquí otras tres semanas más, este negocio no va a arreglarse pronto, de manera que puedes tardarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Muy bien, padre.- asintió Genzo.- La aerolínea llamará cuando tengan un boleto disponible en algún autobús. Si consigo irme antes, yo te aviso.

Está bien, y mientras tanto, encuentra algo en qué distraerte.- dijo Akira.

Claro, padre.- Genzo colgó.

Claro que tendría en qué distraerse. El chico de los chorizos, lo que sea que eso fuera, había mencionado un estadio de fútbol. Por ahí podría empezar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maderique Villaseñor chateaba por el programa del messenger con algunas amigas, esperando a que se conectara alguien en particular. Le urgía hablar con esa persona, tenía que ver si ella aceptaría su oferta o no... De pronto, una ventanita en la parte inferior de la pantalla de la computadora anunció que "_Ángel Lily: El Ángel del Eterno Sol"_ , se había conectado. Maderique inmediatamente abrió una ventana de conversación privada:

A-chan says: ¡Hola, Lily! Te estaba esperando.

Ángel Lily says: ¡Hola, Made! Perdona la tardanza, acabo de llegar de trabajar.

A-chan says: No te preocupes. ¿Mucho trabajo?

Ángel Lily says: Bastante, ya sabes...

A-chan says: Lo lamento. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ángel Lily says: No te preocupes, no es nada que un buen descanso no me quite. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a aceptarme entonces por allá?

A-chan says: ¡Por supuesto! Para eso estaba esperándote... Mi casa es tu casa, dime que vienes, ¿sí? Tengo muchas ganas de platicar contigo.

Ángel Lily says: Pues podría partir en dos días en el autobús de las cuatro de la tarde. Llegaría a Toluca cerca de las ocho y media de la noche, si esto no se retrasa...

A-chan says: Me parece perfecto. Le pediré a mi hermano que me lleve a recogerte a la central. Ya tengo listo un lugar para ti.

Ángel Lily says: ¡Muchas gracias, Made! Mañana allá estaré.

Lily Del Valle, o Ángel Lily, era una médico que vivía y trabajaba en el estado de Guanajuato y que había conocido a Maderique, A-chan, a través del chat del messenger. Las dos mujeres se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y se habían conocido ya en persona, pero Maderique le había hecho la invitación a Lily de ir a Toluca por un fin de semana, cosa que Lily pudo aceptar después de meses de posponer el viaje debido a su trabajo.

A-chan: Entonces te estaré esperando. ¡No me vayas a dejar como novia de rancho!

Ángel Lily says: ¿Vestida y alborotada? Claro que no, bueno, eso espero.

Las amigas entonces comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas y de sus trabajos en general. Después de un rato, Lily se despidió ya que deseaba descansar. Maderique deseó entonces que su amiga pudiera ir a visitarla como habían quedado.

Será un fin de semana diferente, lo presiento.- comentó Maderique, mientras apagaba la computadora.

¡Ah, claro que lo sería!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo llegó al estadio de Toluca, el cual obviamente no era tan grande como los estadios europeos, pero no estaba nada mal. Wakabayashi se preguntó si podría entrar; vio una reja abierta y se coló por ahí, pero no había avanzado ni medio metro cuando un guardia de seguridad con aspecto de todo, menos de policía, lo detuvo.

Oiga, no puede pasar.- dijo el hombre, con un acento bastante peculiar.

¿Por qué no? Solo quiero conocer el estadio.- replicó Genzo.- No soy ladrón ni nada.

Pos eso yo no sé oiga, solo sé que no puede pasar.- replicó el policía.- Le voy a tener que pedir que me acompañe.

Está bien, yo lo conozco.- terció una voz conocida que Genzo no esperó escuchar ahí.- Gracias, Botija.

Ta bueno, señor Misaki.- gruñó el hombre.- Pero si se roba las escobas o los balones, usté los paga.

Está bien.- rió Taro Misaki.

Genzo no esperaba ver a Taro Misaki ahí, uno de sus compañeros de selección y más apreciados amigos. ¿Qué rayos andaba haciendo Misaki en Toluca?

¡Qué gusto verte, Wakabayashi!.- saludó Taro.- ¿Cómo estás?

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Genzo.

Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti.- replicó Taro.

Vine a ver a mi padre, pero una manifestación me detuvo.- suspiró Genzo.- Y terminé en esta ciudad.

Ah, sí. MALO.- Taro también suspiró.- En fin... Bueno, espero que a ese loco se la acomoden los torillos pronto.

¿Y tu pretexto cual es?.- preguntó Genzo.

Pues ninguno, realmente.- Taro se encogió de hombros.- También estoy aquí gracias a papá, se vino a México a pintar paisajes y me vine con él.

¿Y qué está pintando en esta ciudad?.- por lo que Genzo había visto hasta ese momento, Toluca no tenía precisamente los más hermosos paisajes…

Pues el Nevado de Toluca.- respondió Taro.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna nevería?

Si serás baboso.- Taro rió con muchas ganas.- El Nevado de Toluca es un volcán, el que tienes enfrente tuyo.

Misaki señaló la montaña que se encontraba frente a ellos, dominando toda la ciudad, cuyo pico estaba cubierto de nieve.

Se llama Nevado porque tiene nieve, y de Toluca pues porque está en Toluca.- explicó Misaki.

Tan tarado no estoy.- gruñó Wakabayashi.

Bueno, por si las moscas…

Si no soy tú…

En fin, sea como fuere, Taro le dio a Genzo un recorrido por el estadio mientras le contaba que trabajaba como entrenador suplente en un club de fútbol, afiliado a los Diablos del Toluca. En dicho club, se preparaba tanto a hombres como a mujeres para ser grandes jugadores de sóccer en un futuro. Misaki había aceptado un trabajo de medio tiempo para enseñar a jóvenes mexicanos mientras su padre pintaba el dichoso Nevado de Toluca. Genzo comenzó a interesarse al ver como jugaban los mexicanos, si bien les faltaba mucho por aprender, se notaba que tenían empeño, cosa que le recordó al japonés sus inicios en la liga alemana.

Vaya trabajo más interesante.- comentó Genzo.- Lo tuyo siempre ha sido ser entrenador, ¿no?

Sí, me agrada ayudar a mentes nuevas.- sonrió Misaki.- Yo hubiera querido tener un mentor como lo tuvieron Tsubasa y tú…

A mí me gustaría poder corresponder un poco de lo que Mikami hizo por mí.- sonrió Genzo.

Eso tiene fácil arreglo.- replicó Misaki.- Hay una vacante para entrenar mujeres.

¿Mujeres? No, no creo.- negó Genzo.

¿Por qué no? ¡No me digas que eres machista!.- exclamó Taro.

¿Qué soy qué?.- Genzo no entendió el término.

Chauvinista.- suspiró Misaki.- Machista es el término mexicano…

¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en este país, Misaki?.- gruñó Genzo.

Lo suficiente para saber qué es machista.- rió Taro.

Como sea, no soy machista pero no sé si me acomode a entrenar mujeres.- replicó Genzo.

Nada pierdes con intentarlo, ellas muchas veces tienen más ánimos que nosotros.- replicó Taro.

Genzo lo pensó. No estaría mal que fuera entrenador por unos días, después de todo sería algo solo temporal, mientras conseguía como irse a la Ciudad de México… Sin embargo, Taro no lo dejó pensarlo mucho y lo llevó con el encargado, quien inmediatamente contrató a Genzo al reconocerlo.

Entrenará a las que quieren ser porteras.- dijo el hombre.- Será un verdadero honor contar con un apoyo como el suyo.

Bueno… Gracias, supongo… .- musitó Genzo.

Me harás compañía.- Taro estaba contento.- Ya me estaba poniendo triste de estar yo solito…

Sí, como no…

En ese momento, los dos se fijaron que al lugar llegó una muchacha bajita, morena, de cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos cafés, quien miraba de un lado para otro de manera un tanto asustada. Genzo la miró con cierta indiferencia, pero Taro la miró de arriba abajo con mucho interés…

**Notas:**

Je, aquí voy con otro fic, dedicado a mi amiga Made y basado en nuestras vivencias en Toluca, la vez que fui a visitarla

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Maderique Villaseñor es un personaje creado por Maderique.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

MALO es un galimatías de AMLO, conocido ex candidato presidencial de México…


	2. Sueños compartidos

**Capítulo 2.- Sueños compartidos.**

Maderique estaba nerviosa. Ese día empezaría su entrenamiento. Había tenido la loca idea de ingresar a un equipo de fútbol femenil, impulsada por sus sueños. Desde niña le gustaba el fútbol pero siempre le habían dicho que esa no era "carrera de mujeres" y que por tanto necesitaba el dedicarse a otra cosa. Sin embargo, Maderique creció con la idea de que una mujer podía hacer lo que quisiera y por eso estaba ahí. Tenía una carrera universitaria a medio terminar, de manera que eso tranquilizaba a sus padres, pero aun así tenía el sueño guajiro de ser futbolista...

Y guardameta, aparte de todo. Tenía que estar bien loca para ser portera, pero Lily la apoyó en su decisión.

Si es lo que quieres, adelante.- dijo Lily.- Yo te iré a apoyar a los partidos con un cartelón que diga: "YO SI LE VOY, LE VOY A LA MADE".

Gracias.- Maderique se echó a reír.

Así pues, ahí estaba ella. se había inscrito en la escuela de fútbol de los Diablos Rojos del Toluca (no es que Maderique apoyara a este equipo, era que no había otro en Toluca XD) para convertirse en portera. Le habían dicho que no podían informarle quien sería profesor, más que nada debido a que aun no tenían uno. Y sin embargo, Maderique tenía la confianza en que sería alguien bueno... La chica se apareció en el campo de entrenamiento muy temprano y habló con el encargado, quien le informó que se acababa de contratar al entrenador y que podría encontrarlo en el campo de juego.

No hay pierde, usa una gorra roja en la cabeza.- dijo el encargado.- Y además, es japonés.

"Como que lo que más llama la atención aquí es que sea japonés, no tanto la gorra", pensó Made, al ver que al menos la mitad de los jugadores usaban gorras de los Diablos Rojos. La chica caminó hacia el sitio en donde le indicaron y una asistente le dijo que los dos japoneses se encontraban la zona sur.

¿Dos? Yo nada más quiero uno.- respondió Maderique.

Pues allá hay dos, escoge el que más te guste.- replicó la chica.

Al llegar al sitio indicado y mirar a los dos extranjeros, quienes la miraron a ella, Made pensó que si de escoger se trataba, ella habría elegido al muchacho de ojos color miel y cabello claro, que por cierto la miró con mucho interés, pero no era él quien usaba la gorra roja, sino el otro, quien la miró como si se trataba de un perro de raza extraña en una exhibición canina.

Hola.- saludó Maderique, en inglés, ya que no sabía si esos dos hablaban español.- Busco al señor Wakitabashi... No, Wakayashabi... No, Wakamolishi...

Wakabayashi.- corrigió el de la gorra roja, al tiempo que el otro se reía a carcajadas.

Perdón, para mí es un apellido extraño.- se disculpó Maderique.- Me dijeron que usted sería el nuevo entrenador.

Pues eso me dijeron.- suspiró el hombre.- ¿Eres portera?

Pretendo serlo.- suspiró Made.- Pero me falta mucho por aprender...

Para eso estoy aquí.- dijo el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.- Yo te enseñaré.

"Este tipo es un pesado", pensó Maderique. "Más le vale que sea bueno... ¡Momento! ¿Quién dijo que los japoneses saben jugar fútbol?".

Soy Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo el hombre.- Portero de la selección japonesa de sóccer y del equipo Hamburgo.

Y como habrás notado, también es un pesado.- intervino el otro muchacho, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Maderique.- Pero no le hagas caso, sabe jugar fútbol al menos.

Qué simpático, Misaki.- gruñó Genzo.

Me llamo Taro Misaki, pero yo no te diré que también soy jugador de la selección japonesa.- rió Misaki.- No quiero que pienses que también soy un engreído.

Maderique se echó a reír. Taro era muy simpático... Y muy guapo... Bueno, Genzo también era muy atractivo (y tenía buen cuerpo) pero Misaki tenía una cara de niño tierno que derretiría a cualquiera...

Bueno, quería preguntar cuando comienzan los entrenamientos.- dijo Maderique.

Mañana mismo.- respondió Genzo.- De lunes a sábado.

¿Sábado?.- se sorprendió ella.- Pero ese día...

Sin pretextos.- la cortó Genzo.- Sábado a las once, lunes a viernes a las nueve. ¿Quedó claro?

Sí.- suspiró Maderique.- Bueno, muchas gracias por tu ayuda...

El sábado estaría Lily ahí. Ni modo, le pediría a la chica que la acompañara al entrenamiento... Dado que ya no tenía nada más que hacer, Maderique tomó sus cosas y comenzó a correr alrededor del campo para comenzar a calentar. Genzo se acomodó la gorra y se dispuso a seguirla.

No vayas a ser demasiado estricto con ella.- pidió Taro.

¿Por qué no?.- reclamó Genzo.

Porque es mujer.

¿No dijiste que las mujeres eran iguales a los hombres?

Bueno...

Genzo comenzó a correr y alcanzó a Maderique; al poco tiempo, él comenzó a regañarla por la respiración que adoptaba para correr. Ella pronto se dio cuenta de que su entrenador sería un pesado, aunque el amigo no estaba tan mal...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily prácticamente tuvo que escaparse de la clínica en donde trabajaba para alcanzar a tomar el camión. Ramona, su enfermera, la cubrió como era costumbre.

No se preocupe, doctora, usted váyase.- dijo Ramona.- Si viene alguien, diré que se fue a entregar papeles al hospital. Y si alguien pregunta por usted en el hospital, diré que vino a recoger los papeles a la clínica.

Gracias, Ramona.- Lily sonrió agradecida.

Ella apenas y tendría tiempo de volver a casa para tomar su maleta y partir hacia la central de autobuses para tomar el transporte que la llevaría a Toluca. Cuatro horas y media era el aproximado del viaje, pero eso era lo de menos. El problema fue que en Querétaro se retrasaron una hora debido a que un tramo de la carretera se encontraba en reparación. Así pues, eran casi las ocho de la noche y Lily no tenía ni una condenada idea de en donde se encontraba.

Maderique, por su parte, le envió un mensaje a Lily diciéndole que la estaría esperando, pero ella recibió una respuesta de Lily que decía que lo único que veía eran casitas en el monte.

¿Segura que tomo un camión para Toluca?.- preguntó Jorge, el hermano de Maderique.- ¿No habrá agarrado uno para Tijuana?

Está bien que Lily es despistada, pero no es idiota.- Made puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- Simplemente no debe de saber por donde anda...

Bueno, pues ojalá que no se tarde.- suspiró Jorge.

Si se tarda, no va a ser su culpa.- replicó Maderique.- Es viernes por la noche, habrá mucho tráfico.

Y efectivamente, tráfico retrasó aun más el autobús de Lily, de manera que cuando ella llegó a Toluca pasaban de las diez de la noche. Sin embargo, Maderique la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

¡Lily!.- Made abrazó a su amiga.- ¡Qué gusto de verte!

Lo mismo digo.- Lily sonrió, algo cansada.- Pensé que pasaría mi vida a bordo de ese autobús.

No te fijes.- rió Made.- ¿Tienes hambre?

Mucha.- asintió Lily.

¿Te gustan los tacos?

Me encantan.

Pues entonces.- Jorge intervino en ese momento.- Iremos a comer tacos al pastor. Me llamo Jorge, soy hermano de Maderique.

Mucho gusto, me llamo Lily Del Valle.- sonrió Lily.

El placer es mío. ¿Es cierto que eres doctora?.- preguntó Jorge.

Sí.

¿No quieres curarme?

Mejor vamos a comer tacos.- Maderique jaló a su hermano por la playera.

Durante el camino, Maderique y Jorge asaltaron a Lily con preguntas sobre su carrera, cosa que Lily respondía con agrado. Jorge llevó a las chicas a un puesto de tacos al norte de la ciudad.

Pidan tacos árabes.- sugirió Jorge.- Están muy buenos.

¿Qué conocen las tortillas en Arabia?.- preguntó Lily, escéptica.

Bueno, no están hechos con tortillas de verdad, sino con masa.- explicó Jorge.- De verdad, están muy buenos.

No, gracias, prefiero no arriesgarme... .- musitó la chica.

Así pues, les llevaron la comida, la cual estaba un tanto desabrida, y Jorge intentó echarle un poco de sal.

Este salero está tapado.- gruñó Jorge.

Es que ese no es el salero, es el envase de los palillos de madera para limpiarse los dientes, baboso.- suspiró Made.

Lily se echó a reír, y más cuando Maderique estrelló por accidente una cebollita asada en el pecho de su hermano. o bien esos dos cometían locuras a propósito para hacerla reír o bien eran bastante torpes. Y sin embargo, Lily se la pasaba muy a gusto con ellos, ya que no tenía por qué fingir y ser solo ella misma. El colmo estuvo cuando, al momento de retirarse, Maderique casi se atraganta con medio litro de refresco por querer acabárselo todo de golpe. La mesera miró a la chica con curiosidad.

¿Quieres que te ponga el refresco en un vasito?.- ofreció la chica.

No, muchas gracias.- respondió Maderique, avergonzada, al tiempo que Lily y Jorge se reían a carcajadas.

Maderique miró con cierta molestia a los otros dos, quienes no podían dejar de reírse.

Tendrás que perdonar a mi hermana, Lily.- suspiró Jorge.- Es un chiste andando…

¡Oye! ¡Mira quién habla!.- protestó Maderique.

¿Acaso dije mentiras?.- Jorge volvió a reír.

El muchacho llevó a las chicas a casa y se despidió, no sin antes reiterarle a Lily su petición de ser atendido por ella. Made solo gruñó. En Toluca hacía un frío de los mil demonios, de manera que Lily se arrepintió al instante de no haberle hecho caso a su madre y haberse llevado una chamarra mucho más gruesa…

Lo siento, debí advertirte.- se disculpó Maderique.- Aquí hace mucho frío.

Mi madre me lo dijo.- suspiró Lily.- Pero no le quise hacer caso…

Uhm… ¿Quieres un café?.- sugirió Made.

Un café estaría bien.- murmuró Lily, castañeteando los dientes.

Vamos a la cocina entonces.

Las dos muchachas se dirigieron a la cocina y mientras Maderique calentaba el agua, Lily intentó sentarse en una silla, pero sin querer su chamarra se atoró con una canasta de verduras y un montón de chiles cayeron sobre Lily. Ésta inmediatamente se puso a recoger los chiles, avergonzada.

Perdón.- se disculpó Lily.- Soy algo torpe…

Los chiles te persiguen, ¿eh?.- dijo Maderique, en tono malicioso.

¿Eso fue albur?.- Lily se puso más roja aun.

Noo, que vaaa.- replicó Maderique, con un tono que decía todo lo contrario.

Las chicas charlaron tan entretenidas que no se dieron cuenta de que pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana. Made se puso de pie y suspiró.

No te dije.- suspiró Made.- Pero mañana debo ir a mi entrenamiento de sóccer…

¿Mañana?.- Lily se sorprendió.

Sí, intenté cambiar eso, pero mi entrenador es un amargado gruñón.- se quejó Maderique.- Y no quiso que faltara mañana. Se nota que ese tipo nunca ha tenido una novia en su vida…

Qué mala eres.- rió Lily.

No soy mala, solo soy sincera.- gruñó Maderique.- Lo siento, no me pude zafar…

No te preocupes.- sonrió Lily.- Con gusto iré a verte entrenar. ¿Dije que te apoyaría, recuerdas?

Muchas gracias, amiga.- Made también sonrió.- Mejor vamos a dormir, que hay que descansar…

Sin embargo, Lily se quedó dormida ya que había pasado toda la semana sin dormir más de cuatro horas, de manera que por su culpa, Maderique llegaría tarde. En el taxi que las llevaría al estadio, Made iba mordiéndose las uñas. Genzo muy seguramente la regañaría…

Se va a enojar.- musitó Maderique.

Dile que fue culpa mía.- Lily tuvo remordimiento de conciencia.

No te preocupes.- Made trataba de sonreír.- Ya se me ocurrirá algo… Aunque él no acepta excusas…

Genzo estaba furioso. Le había dicho a Maderique que la esperaba a las once y eran casi las once y media cuando la chica hizo acto de presencia, muy sofocada. Taro le sonrió con ternura y Made correspondió, pero Genzo hizo una mueca.

Llegas tarde.- reclamó Genzo.- Te dije a las once.

Lo siento… .- murmuró Maderique, apenada.

No quiero excusas.

No…

No la regañes, a cualquiera se le puede hacer tarde.- intervino Misaki.

No te metas.- gruñó Genzo.- Ella sabe que no debe llegar tarde.

Sí, lo sé.- Made agachó la cabeza.

Empiezas muy, muy mal.- Genzo se cruzó de brazos.- No vas a llegar a ninguna parte si no tienes disciplina.

No la regañes, por favor.- intervino Lily, en ese instante.- Es culpa mía, me quedé dormida y ella llegó tarde por eso. Enójate conmigo, no con ella.

Perdón, señorita, pero le pediré que no se… .- comenzó a decir el portero, al tiempo que volteaba a ver a la "entrometida".

Genzo se quedó callado a media frase, impactado por lo que vio. Ahí frente a él se encontraba la chica más linda que él hubiera visto en su vida…


	3. Nuevas amistades

**Capítulo 3. Nuevas amistades. **

Lily dejó que Maderique se adelantara para hablar con su entrenador, pensando en que sería más prudente que su amiga arreglara sus problemas con él, pero al ver que el muchacho de la gorra roja (el cual era guapísimo y musculoso) no dejaba de regañar a Made, Lily tuvo que intervenir.

No la regañes, por favor.- había dicho Lily.- Es culpa mía, me quedé dormida y ella llegó tarde por eso. Enójate conmigo, no con ella.

Perdón, señorita, pero le pediré que no se… .- comenzó a decir el joven, al tiempo que volteaba a verla, pero de pronto él se quedó callado a media frase.

Lily se sintió muy incómoda por la mirada que él le lanzó. El joven la miró de arriba abajo, con cierta mirada de lujuria en sus ojos oscuros. El hombre recorrió sus piernas largas, cubiertas con pantalones de mezclilla, se detuvo en sus caderas y después miró ese par de potentes razones que Lily tenía en el pecho y que mostraba levemente tras el discreto escote de la blusa azul cielo de tirantes, para después detenerse en el rostro hermoso de ella y en sus ojos del color del chocolate derretido. Lily pensó que habría que echarle un cubo de agua a ese hombre alto, musculoso, de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes y esos ojos oscuros como capulines (frase de la Made) y una media sonrisa cautivadora...

(Yaaa, que parece que ando escribiendo una historia al estilo de las revistas Jazmín XD).

Bueno, perdón si me meto.- continuó Lily, muy nerviosa, ya que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.- Pero es que Maderique no quiso dejarme sola en su casa y pues me quedé dormida... Por eso se retrasó, debí pedirle que se fuera sin mí...

Eso no es excusa, tampoco.- replicó Genzo, tranquilo.- Pero podría ser que la castigue a usted en vez de a ella.

Si con eso consigo que deje de enojarse con su amiga, está bien.- aceptó Lily.

Su castigo consistirá en atarla a una cama y obligarla a usar un negligé, a juzgar por la forma en como la mira.- murmuró Misaki.

¿Cómo dijo?.- Lily sintió que las mejillas se le ponían rojas. Maderique soltó una carcajada.

No le haga caso a mi amigo.- pidió Genzo, mirando a Taro con ojos de pistola.- Es un tanto idiota.

¡Ja, mira quien habla!.- protestó Misaki.

En fin, ¿me vas a perdonar, entrenador?.- preguntó Maderique, tímidamente.

Supongo que no me queda de otra.- suspiró Genzo, fingiendo resignación.- Vamos, ponte a entrenar, pero te dejaré castigada media hora más.

Bueno, ya qué.- Maderique comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta del traje deportivo.

Pero antes preséntame a tu amiga, por favor.- Genzo volvió a mirar a Lily.- No seas descortés.

Claro, claro.- Made sonrió con malicia.- Ella es Lily Del Valle, es doctora y viene a visitarme. Lily, él es Genzo Wakabayashi, mi entrenador.

Mucho gusto.- Lily extendió tímidamente la mano.

El gusto es todo mío.- Genzo estrechó con fuerza, pero sin lastimar, la mano de ella y reteniéndola por más tiempo del necesario.

Lily sonrió y desvió la mirada. Ese hombre sí que la ponía nerviosa. Taro carraspeó y entonces ellos se soltaron.

Yo soy Taro Misaki.- dijo él.- El guapo, soltero y carismático amigo de Wakabayashi.

Y te faltó decir que también eres modesto.- Lily soltó una risilla.

Eso se sobreentiende.- Misaki volteó y le guiñó un ojo a Maderique.

Bueno, suficiente de presentaciones.- dijo Genzo.- Maderique, mejor será que te pongas a entrenar. Misaki, hazme el favor de acompañarla en el entrenamiento.

Bueno.- aceptó Misaki.- ¿Tú que harás?

En un segundo iré, no te estoy pidiendo que escales el Nevado de Toluca por mí.- gruñó Genzo.

Te dije que era un gruñón, Lily.- suspiró Maderique.

Te estaré viendo desde las gradas.- Lily soltó una risilla.

Maderique empezó a correr y Taro la acompañó; obvio era que lo que menos le interesaba a esos dos era el ponerse a correr, pero por un segundo eso a Genzo no le importó. Él estaba más interesado en otra cosa.

Así que eres doctora.- comentó Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Qué especialidad tienes?

Bueno, apenas estoy por titularme de médico general.- respondió Lily.- En febrero del año próximo, espero.

Ya veo. ¿Pero piensas especializarte?.- continuó él.

Sí. Me gustaría ser pediatra.- sonrió ella.

Eso es algo noble, ¿pero por qué no te especializas en Medicina del Deporte?.- sugirió Genzo.- Podrías curar a muchos deportistas lesionados. Como yo. Me lastimo muy seguido, ¿sabías?

¿En serio?.- Lily volvió a ponerse nerviosa, era obvio que él le estaba coqueteando.- Pobre de ti...

Sí, y no tengo a ninguna doctora que me ayude... O por lo menos, no a nadie que sea tan linda como usted.- Genzo sonrió de manera cautivadora.

Como que hace calor.- Lily agradeció al loco clima de Toluca, que en la sombra podía estar helando pero en pleno sol podría uno derretirse del calor.

Sí, un poco.- admitió Genzo.- ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Maderique?

Desde hace nueve meses, poco más o menos.- dijo Lily.

¿Y tú no juegas fútbol?

No, no es lo mío.- negó Lily.- Me gusta mucho ese deporte, me encanta verlo jugar, pero no practicarlo, yo no soy una sóccer girl. Lo mío son más las cosas de la mente que las del cuerpo.

Permítame dudarlo.- Genzo recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo voluptuoso de Lily.

"Estos japoneses son más libidinosos que los mexicanos", pensó Lily, muy avergonzada y algo incómoda. "Y yo que creí que eso no era posible... Ahora resulta que también existen los machos orientales...".

Mientras tanto, el correr de Taro y Maderique se había degradado a trote y después a caminata. Misaki había iniciado una alegre cháchara con la chica sobre lo hermoso que era Toluca y lo amable que era su gente.

¿Estamos hablando del mismo Toluca?.- Maderique se rió a carcajadas.- ¿Has visto a este pueblo bicicletero?

¿Pueblo bicicletero?.- Taro no entendió.- Es una ciudad, ¿qué no?

Ja, pues tiene ese título, pero le falta mucho por serlo.- replicó Maderique.- No hay nada decente por aquí, hasta la zona fresa se encuentra fuera de Toluca.

La zona fresa.- dijo Misaki, pensativo.- O sea, la zona de los ricos, ¿cierto?

Así es.- sonrió Maderique.- Llevas tiempo en México, ¿eh?

Lo suficiente como para conocer las expresiones locales.- sonrió Taro.

¿Y qué haces aquí?.- quiso saber ella.- ¿Cómo es que llegó un jugador de la selección japonesa de fútbol a la ciudad más aburrida del planeta?

Mi padre es pintor.- Taro soltó una risilla por el comentario de Made.- Vino a México a pintar paisajes y se detuvo en Toluca a pintar el Nevado.

Ya veo.- asintió Made.- Es lo único bonito del lugar...

Bueno, ya fue suficiente de ustedes dos.- dijo Genzo, en ese instante.- Misaki, se suponía que entrenarías a Maderique, no que te pondrías a charlar con ella.

Ah, pero tú si puedes coquetearle a lo descarado a su amiga, ¿no?.- replicó Taro.- Lo único que falta es que le preguntes si quiere ir a tu hotel.

¡Ya basta!.- gritó Genzo, poniéndose algo nervioso.- Maderique, es hora de continuar el entrenamiento.

Muy bien.- Maderique esforzaba por no reírse.

Saca la cuerda entonces, te pondrás a brincar por diez minutos.- ordenó Wakabayashi.

Sí, señor.- Maderique hizo un adulto al estilo militar.

La chica sacó una cuerda de su maletín deportivo y comenzó a saltarla, pero no bien y llevaba un minuto cuando empezó a quedarse sin aliento.

Si me permites decírtelo, tienes una pésima condición física.- observó Genzo, divertido.

No me lo recuerdes.- jadeó Maderique.

Tienes que mantener un ritmo constante, no debes detenerte.- señaló Genzo.- Poco a poco obtendrás condición.

De acuerdo.- suspiró Made.

La chica comenzó a saltar la cuerda otra vez, pero entonces se trataba con la cuerda y trastabillaba varias veces. Genzo suspiró, resignado.

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.- murmuró.

Después, Genzo puso a Maderique en la portería para probar sus habilidades, cosa que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer la última ocasión. De los veinte tiros que hizo, Maderique solo pudo desviar uno.

Nunca antes habías jugado esto, ¿cierto?.- suspiró Genzo.

Pues solo jugaba con mi hermano, pero él no es precisamente lo que se podría considerar como un buen jugador.- contestó Made, respirando profundo.

Vaya, pues tendremos que empezar desde el principio.- decidió Genzo.- Por un momento pensé que ya tendrías algo de experiencia...

Lo que pasa es que no realizas buenos tiros.- replicó Misaki.- Eres portero, Wakabayashi, no tirador.

Pues entonces ven tu a lanzarle tiros a Maderique.- gruñó Genzo.- Y deja de andar de hablador.

Ya.- Taro se puso de pie (se había sentado junto con Lily a observar) y se bajó de las gradas.

El muchacho comenzó a lanzar disparos, y Maderique pudo atrapar uno que otro, pero Genzo no estaba conforme.

Si disparas tan fácil, lógico es que ella va a poder atrapar los balones.- gruñó Genzo.

A ti nada te parece.- gruñó Misaki.

Pues el caso es ayudarla, no dejarle todo tan fácil.- replicó Wakabayashi.

Bueno, ya, ya.- suspiró Taro.

Creo que la culpa es mía.- terció Maderique.- Tengo manos de Cachimba.

¿Qué es eso?.- esta vez, ni Genzo ni Taro entendieron.

Que todo lo que toca se lo ching... .- respondió Lily, apenas conteniéndose la risa.

Taro rió con Maderique, Genzo esbozó una mueca.

Creo que es suficiente por hoy.- suspiró el portero.- Seguimos mañana...

Está bien.- agradeció Maderique.- Espero hacerlo mejor...

Yo también lo espero... .- dijo Genzo.

Lo vas a hacer bien.- Lily se acercó, sonriendo.- Tienes un buen instructor.

Aunque muy amargado.- añadió Misaki.- Con eso de que no tiene novia, tiene tiempo de más para fregarle la existencia a cualquiera. Lily, ¿no quieres quitarle un poco de esas energías?

Mejor nos vamos.- Genzo se puso algo colorado y jaló a Misaki por el cuello de la camisa.- Nos veremos el lunes, Maderique.

¿Cómo que el lunes?.- protestó Misaki.- ¿No vamos a invitar a estas lindas chicas a comer?

Ah, no se molesten.- pidió Maderique.- Qué pena.

Sí, no hay problema.- sonrió Lily.- Son muy amables pero no queremos molestar.

No es molestia.- negó Taro.- Solo dejen que nos demos un baño y las llevaremos a donde quieran. ¿Verdad, Wakys?

Ya te dije que no me llames Wakys.- gruñó Genzo.- Pero coincido contigo en lo de invitarlas a comer.

Maderique miró a Lily y le lanzó un mensaje en lenguaje de señas. Fue algo así como un "¿Le vas a decir que no a este par de bombonzotes japoneses?". Lily le contestó algo parecido a "De que están buenos, están buenos, pero se pasan de babosos...". Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas por un rato y al final Lily suspiró.

Aceptamos.- dijo Maderique.- Muchas gracias por la invitación.

Bueno, entonces espérenos a la salida.- sonrió Taro.- En media hora. Como dijimos, solo nos daremos un baño.

Cada uno por separado, por supuesto.- gruñó Genzo.

Las veremos después.- dijo Misaki, sin hacerle caso a Genzo.- Al menos que quieras ayudarme a tallarme la espalda, Maderique...

Vamos a ver si ya puso la marrana.- Lily jaló a su amiga del brazo con fuerza, como si quisiera alejarla de ese pervertido.- Nos veremos después.

Las dos mexicanas echaron a andar hacia los vestidores de mujeres. Taro miró a la chica bajita y Genzo no despegó la mirada de las caderas de la chica del largo cabello castaño oscuro.

Vaya que México tiene cosas interesantes, ¿no?.- sonrió Taro.

Y yo que no quería venir a Toluca.- sonrió Genzo.

Maderique no entendía la actitud de Lily. Se notaba que a la chica le gustaba el guardameta japonés, o mínimo le llamaba la atención, pero al mismo tiempo era como si quisiera salir corriendo.

Son agradables, ¿no?.- preguntó Maderique, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Genzo y Taro.

Sí.- aceptó Lily.- ¿Desde cuando los conoces?

Desde hace dos días.- respondió Maderique.- ¿Por qué?

Porque para tener poco de conocerlos, son demasiado atrevidos.- gruñó Lily.- Si seguimos así, a este paso Misaki va a terminar por violarte a ti y Wakabayashi va a violarme a mí...

¿Y eso sería tan malo?

¡Maderique!

¿Qué? Ése es mi nombre, no me lo gastes.- la chica se preparó para darse una buena ducha.- No me tardo.

De acuerdo, mientras iré a mojarme el cabello.- Lily se alisó su cabello castaño.

No sería prudente que fueras sola.- observó Maderique.

No me va a pasar nada, solo voy a los lavabos.- Lily elevó sus ojos al cielo.

La joven se fue en dirección a los lavabos mientras su amiga entraba en el área de regaderas. Lily comenzó a mojarse el cabello y a echarse un poco de crema peinadora. Un par de jovencitas, de quizás quince o dieciséis años, a lo mucho diecisiete, comenzaron a charlar sobre sus novios. Una de ellas hablaba muy fuerte, como si quisiera que el baño entero se enterara de sus intimidades. La chica decía, a grandes voces, que su último novio había tenido la osadía de agarrarle el trasero a medio pasillo de la plaza y de meterle la mano entre su escote. Lily tosió levemente y prefirió salir lo más rápido posible del lugar. Una vez afuera, Lily se topó con un muchacho chico que andaba vendiendo chorizos.

¡Chorizos, chorizos!.- dijo el chico.- ¡Lleve sus deliciosos chorizos de Toluca! Señorita, ¿no quiere mi chorizo?

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada al muchacho.

Pues que si no quiere mi chorizo, está muy bueno.- insistió el chico.- Muchas lo han probado y les ha encantado.

¿Cómo te atreves?.- Lily se escandalizó.

¿Qué? Yo nomás hablo del chorizo que hice yo.- el chico enseñó un paquete del alimento.- Me sale muy bien, mi papá me enseñó a hacerlo.

¡Ahhhh!.- Lily se relajó y se avergonzó.- No, muchas gracias.

Todos los turistas son igual de malpensados.- el muchacho movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- ¡Chorizos, lleve sus chorizos de Toluca!

Lily suspiró. Esa ciudad era demasiado peculiar...

Dios mío, ¿dónde me vine a meter?.- musitó la joven.

Pero a pesar de eso, ella no podía negar que se la estaba pasando muy bien ahí...


	4. Mundos diferentes

**Capítulo 4. Mundos diferentes.**

Bueno, la comida no estuvo tan mal, después de todo. No había muchos lugares decentes donde comer en Toluca, jajaja, bueno, sí hay, pero Genzo estaba renuente a comer la comida del país.

Aquí no vas a encontrar sushi, Wakabayashi.- dijo Misaki.

Y si encuentras, no será recomendable que lo comas.- advirtió Lily.

¿Qué se les antoja comer?.- preguntó Maderique.- ¿Carne?

Pues claro que se me antoja comer carne.- sonrió Genzo con malicia.

Para esa clase de "carne" necesitarás más que un par de tenedores.- murmuró Taro.

Lily puso cara de "te lo dije, nos van a violar" para que Maderique la viera, pero ésta nomás se encogió de hombros. Total, después de pelearse por un rato, los cuatro terminaron comiendo en algún puesto de hamburguesas, de ésos que abundan por todas las ciudades del país.

Deberíamos comer comida mexicana, estamos en México.- gruñó Taro.

No te lo recomiendo, a menos que quieras ser víctima de la "maldición de Moctezuma".- suspiró Lily.

¿La maldición de Moctezuma?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- ¿Qué es eso?

Diarrea.- respondió Maderique.- Vil, común y apestosa diarrea. Y mira que si te da, tus carreras de entrenamiento serán al baño.

Qué asco.- gruñó Lily.

Genzo le lanzó una mirada ceñuda a Maderique, quien soltó una risilla, al igual que Taro. Después de comer, Genzo insistió en llevar a las chicas a su casa en el automóvil que rentó, cosa con la que Taro estuvo de acuerdo. Lily quería perderse, pero Maderique no podía decirle que no a ese muchacho de ojos miel y sonrisa soñadora (o sea, el Taro pues), así que convenció a Lily de aceptar la invitación. Sin embargo, nótese que la forma de conducir en una ciudad del país mexicano era completamente diferente a la forma en como manejaban en otros lugares. Y en especial, con los camioneros y taxistas... Manejar en Toluca era más difícil que detener un disparo de Schneider. Total, el caso es que los jóvenes terminaron por perderse. Después de la vuelta número mil, Lily comenzaba a desesperarse.

Fabuloso, ahora estoy perdida en compañía de un par de japoneses libidinosos que nos van a dar violín en cuanto tengan oportunidad.- gruñó Lily, en español.

Recuerda que tanto Misaki como yo entendemos el español.- gruñó Genzo.- Y lamento el estar perdido, te recuerdo que no conozco esta ciudad, que además manejan como locos y no entiendo qué será eso de "dar violín". No somos músicos, sino jugadores.

Maderique se rió a carcajadas. Lily se puso tremendamente colorada, pero se puso a mirar por la ventana y no dijo nada más sino hasta mucho rato después.

Ah, ésa era mi escuela.- comentó Made, al pasar frente a un conjunto de edificios localizados en un cerro.- Hasta arriba del cerro hay un mirador.

Ah, que me gustaría ir a ver.- comentó Misaki.

Podríamos detenernos aquí.- sugirió Genzo.- Eso, si la princesita está de acuerdo.

¿A quién te refieres?.- Misaki fingió demencia, aunque sabía de quien hablaba su amigo.

Podemos parar aquí, me gustan los cerros.- comentó Lily, haciendo que no entendió el mensaje de Wakabayashi.

Así pues, Genzo entró al estacionamiento de la facultad y entonces los cuatro bajaron y caminaron hasta las escalinatas del cerro. Genzo y Taro aguantaron perfectamente la subida, pero Maderique comenzó a jadear a medio camino y Lily empezó a retrasarse.

Las mexicanas deben de cuidar más su alimentación y su ejercicio.- comentó Genzo, algo divertido.

¿Nos llamaste gordas?.- gruñó Lily.

Yo me refería a que les falta condición física... .- replicó Genzo.

Yo estoy de acuerdo en eso.- jadeó Maderique.

Pero si te quedó el saco, póntelo... .- continuó Wakabayashi.

Para tu información, señor Me Creo La Gran Cosa.- Lily estaba enojada.- NO me falta condición y NO estoy gorda. Intenta subir un cerro con zapatos altos.

No gracias.- negó Genzo.- Tan idiota no estoy...

Mejor vámonos.- pidió Made, tomando a una furiosa Lily por un brazo.- Ayúdame a llegar a la cima.

Estos japoneses hijos de su maíz palomero.- gruñó Lily.- Se creen los mejores del mundo...

Las dos mexicanas reanudaron su camino, y Taro se acercó a Genzo, con cara de "eres un tarado".

Metiste la pata, menso.- reclamó Taro.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirles que están gordas?

No les dije que estaban gordas.- gruñó Genzo.- Solo dije que les faltaba condición, pero Lily lo malinterpreta todo. Creo que no le caigo bien.

Y no la culpo, eres un baboso.- suspiró Taro.- Mira, si ella no te cae, está bien, pero no me arruines las cosas con Maderique...

¿Cuáles cosas?.- se rió Genzo.- La chica apenas y nota que existes.

Y gracias a ti y a tus pentontadas, no voy a pasar de eso.- gruñó Misaki.

Lily y Maderique habían llegado ya a la cima, desde donde se contemplaba toda la ciudad de Toluca y se tenía una hermosa vista de su volcán. Lily suspiró.

La vista es hermosa.- dijo ella.

Lo sé, por eso me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando.- comentó Made.

Oye, ¿qué te traes con esos dos?.- preguntó Lily, aprovechando que seguían solas.

¿Qué me traigo de qué?.- Maderique fingió demencia.

Bien que sabes.- gruñó Lily.- O sea, ¿cuánto tienes de conocer a esos dos?

Ya te dije, poco más de dos días.- respondió Maderique.

¿Y ya aceptas invitaciones a comer y los paseos por la ciudad?.- cuestionó Lily.- Maderique, ni siquiera los conoces, podrían ser mafiosos, secuestradores o tratantes de mujeres.

Exageras.- Maderique puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- Son jugadores profesionales de fútbol.

¿Y eso los libra de ser sospechosos?.- suspiró Lily.- Made, creo que te confías demasiado...

Bueno, si terminan secuestrándonos, te deberé cien pesos.- se burló Made.- No seas tan descnfiada.

Y tú no seas tan confiada.- gruñó Lily.

En ese momento, Taro y Genzo llegaron a la cima (se habían retrasado a propósito porque sabían que las dos chicas estaban hablando de ellos) y entonces Misaki sacó una cámara y comenzó a tomar fotografías a todo lo que veía, incluido el Nevado de Toluca y, muy disimuladamente, a Maderique. La chica se reía e intentaba poner una mano delante de ella para que la cámara no la captara.

No me tomes fotos.- pidió la chica.- Mejor toma fotos de cosas bellas.

Por eso te fotografío a ti.- replicó Taro, con una sonrisa.

Maderique volvió a reírse con muchas ganas. Lily los miró y sonrió levemente. Esos dos se veían bien juntos, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer. La muchacha se sentó sobre el barandal de cemento del mirador y contempló la estatua enorme del ex presidente de México Lázaro Cárdenas que se encontraba sobre el cerro. Genzo clavó la mirada sobre Lily.

Hermosa vista.- comentó él.

Uhm.- gruñó Lily.

Ni creas que hablo de ti.- replicó Genzo, recargándose en el barandal.- Hablaba del estadio de fútbol.

A pies del cerro se encontraba un estadio de fútbol, que obviamente pertenecía a la escuela. Lily suspiró, resignada.

Eres otro baboso al que le obsesiona el sóccer, ¿cierto?.- suspiró Lily.

No sé que tienes en contra de eso.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Tanto te disgusta el sóccer?

No me disgusta, todo lo contrario.- replicó Lily.- Me agrada mucho, es solo que... Bueno, he visto como tratas a Made, es como si te tomaras su entrenamiento como cosa de vida o muerte. Eres demasiado estricto con ella, como si no creyeras que ella pudiera lograrlo

El fútbol lo es todo en mi vida.- respondió Genzo.- Para mí no hay nada más importante. Por eso soy tan estricto, sinceramente creo que ella no le está poniendo el empeño suficiente.

Puedo comprender que el fútbol es tu vida, pero Maderique no es como tú.- suspiró Lily.- Nadie en este país es como tú. Te conozco, Genzo Wakabayashi, sé tu historia, un chico japonés, proveniente de una familia millonaria, viaja a Europa y tras mucho esfuerzo se convierte en el mejor guardameta del mundo. Relativamente, la tuviste fácil, para empezar porque eres hombre y en segunda porque eres millonario.

¿Fácil?.- Genzo se molestó un poco.- ¡No sabes lo que tuve que luchar para llegar hasta donde estoy!

Sí, claro, un largo camino lleno de tropiezos.- suspiró Lily.- Pero no se compara con lo que chicas como Maderique y yo tuvimos que luchar. Tú vienes de un país primer mundista, nosotras vivimos y crecimos en un país del Tercer Mundo, en donde desde niñas hay que luchar contra la discriminación por ser mujeres, porque en este país se acostumbra que una se quede cuidando a los niños y haciendo labores en la casa y no tener educación, por no mencionar que también tuvimos que luchar contra la pobreza y las pocas oportunidades de estudiar una carrera como Dios manda, la falta de dinero para acompañar los libros y el material necesario, vamos, ni siquiera teníamos a veces para comprar una simple libreta. Y además, como si eso no fuera poco, tenemos que pelear por salir adelante en mundos que son considerados como dominio de los hombres. Yo quiero ser médico, una profesión que sigue considerándose del dominio masculino, Maderique quiere ser futbolista, un juego que es considerado también como de "machos". Es difícil, Genzo, más difícil de lo que puedes imaginarte, y si te comparas con nosotras, tú la tuviste fácil.

Genzo se quedó callado. Lily le estaba diciendo una verdad que él desconocía que existiera. Tan metido en su mundo estaba que no pensó que al otro lado del mundo había gente que sufría por conseguirse un lugar en el mundo.

Sé que el fútbol lo es todo para ti y lo entiendo.- continuó Lily.- Pero para Maderique el animarse a ser portera fue una decisión muy difícil de tomar. Toda su familia se opuso y se sigue oponiendo, pero aun así ella se decidió a hacerlo y lo está intentando. Exceptuándome, no tiene el apoyo de nadie, además de que diariamente tiene que ir a trabajar para sacar adelante a su familia. Ella pelea todos los días por sobrevivir, no vengas ni te atrevas a decir que ella no le pone el empeño suficiente. No conozco a otra chica que se esfuerce más por conseguir sus sueños.

No lo sabía.- murmuró Genzo.- No creí que...

Claro, no lo creíste, porque para ti, las chicas no dejan de ser lindos adornos o acompañantes bellas.- lo interrumpió Lily.- Nunca te habías topado con mujeres de verdad, ¿cierto? Mujeres que luchan por sobrevivir y salir adelante. Pues bien, aquí tienes a dos, y una de ellas tiene el sueño de ser jugadora de sóccer y depende de ti el que lo consiga. Así que, ¿vas a ayudarla o te vas a poner a criticarla y a decir que no le pone el empeño suficiente?

Genzo no respondió por unos instantes. Por un momento él llegó a creer que Lily no era más que una muchacha quejumbrosa y caprichosa, pero en realidad el portero no conocía toda su historia... Y de hecho, seguía sin conocerla ya que la mexicana se había dedicado a hablar de su amiga, pero era evidente que Lily también tenía su historia... Y Genzo Wakabayashi se moría por conocerla... Lily Del Valle era una mujer diferente a todas las que había conocido, de eso estaba seguro...

Wakabayashi volteó a ver a Maderique, quien estaba charlando con Taro, y sonrió. Claro, después de esa breve charla, Genzo miró con ojos diferentes a Maderique y decidió que él se encargaría de ayudarla a cumplir sus sueños.

Solo te pido una cosa.- comentó Genzo, mirando a Lily a los ojos.- No me juzgues como yo te he juzgado a ti. No soy tan engreído como crees que soy.

No, muy seguramente eres más.- replicó Lily.

Muy graciosa.- Genzo esbozó una media sonrisa.- De verdad, quisiera conocerte mejor, si me das la oportunidad.

Lily contempló el Nevado de Toluca, con actitud pensativa. Una parte de ella quería conocer más a fondo (muuuuy a fondo XD) a ese apuesto muchacho japonés, pero por otro lado, ella no tardaría en regresar a su ciudad a seguir trabajando arduamente por ser la mejor doctora y ese hombre regresaría a Alemania a seguir jugando fútbol para tratar de ser el mejor portero. Genzo se acercó a Lily, muy despacito, hasta que sus narices quedaron a pocos centímetros una de la otra.

Supongo que eso estaría bien.- Lily sonrió con tristeza.- Lástima que no tenemos tanto tiempo.

La chica se alejó y se bajó del barandal.

Maderique, estoy cansada.- suspiró Lily.- ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

Claro.- asintió Made.- Vamos ya.

Genzo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo por lo bajo. Esa chica estaba menospreciándolo, sin saber que un Wakabayashi jamás acepta un "no" por respuesta. Así pues, los japoneses llevaron a las mexicanas a la casa de Maderique, en donde ya las estaba esperando Jorge, el cual recibió de manera más efusiva a Lily que a su propia hermana. Genzo frunció el entrecejo al ver dicha escena. Taro soltó una risilla la cual disfrazó como una tos.

Te veré el lunes, Maderique.- dijo Genzo, buscando sin embargo la mirada de Lily.

Claro.- sonrió Made.- Hasta pronto, entrenador. Hasta pronto, Tarito.

Nos vemos, Made.- sonrió Misaki.

Los japoneses subieron al automóvil y se marcharon. Lily no resistió la tentación de hacerle la pregunta a Maderique.

¿De qué tanto estuvieron hablando Taro y tú?.- preguntó la chica.

Me estuvo contando de sus viajes.- respondió Made.- Tarito ha ido a muchos lugares muy interesantes, ha viajado por todo el mundo. Ha sacado fotografías de todos los lugares a los que ha viajado. ¡Ah, debe ser hermoso conocer tantos lugares!

Pues parecía más interesado en ti que en el paisaje.- Lily soltó una risilla.- Se gastó casi todo el rollo en ti.

Eso no es cierto.- Maderique se puso colorada.- Solo quería tomar el estadio, nada más.

Sí, claro.- Lily puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

La chica se quedó pensativa. Taro se portaba muy bien con ella, siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para Maderique y la ayudaba en el entrenamiento, además de que constantemente decía cosas para hacerla reír. Maderique se preguntó si él tendría alguna otra intención con ella, pero inmediatamente la descartó.

"Muy seguramente, nada más trata de ser amable", pensó Maderique. "Así debe de portarse con todas sus alumnas...".

La diferencia estaba en que Maderique no era alumna de Taro, sino de Genzo.

**Notas:**

Je, no tengo nada que decir, excepto que el cerro y la escuela existen XD.

Y este fic será cortito.


	5. Caminos Cruzados

**Capítulo 5. Caminos cruzados.**

Lily dormía cual vegetal (¿los vegetales duermen?) y Maderique no quiso despertarla. Se cambió de ropa sigilosamente y salió a la fría mañana de una Toluca que no quería despertar en un día dormingo, como decía Lily. La chica comenzó a correr a orillas de la avenida que estaba cerca de su casa; era cierto lo que había dicho Genzo, a Maderique le hacía falta condición y por eso mismo necesitaba comenzar a tomarla, si es que quería llegar muy lejos...

Era cierto todo lo que Lily le había dicho a Genzo: Maderique se estaba enfrentando prácticamente a toda su familia y sus conocidos y amigos al querer meterse a jugar fútbol, arriesgando su carrera y todo lo que tenía, y más que nada porque era de ella de quien dependía el mantenimiento económico de su familia entera. Jorge colaboraba también en parte pero era Maderique el principal sustento de su casa...

La chica suspiró y se detuvo a amarrarse una agujeta de los tenis. Quizás todo era una locura y lo mejor sería renunciar.

Bonito día, ¿no te parece?.- preguntó Taro Misaki, parado junto a ella.

Supongo que sí.- sonrió Maderique.- ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

A estas horas y en estos días hay menos smog.- respondió Misaki.- Por eso me levanto a correr.

Ya llevas tiempo viviendo aquí, ¿eh?.- se rió Made.

Sí. Mi padre se ha entretenido más de lo necesario en pintar el Nevado de Toluca, básicamente porque cuando llegamos, el Nevado no estaba nevado.- suspiró Taro.- Pero ya no me quejo...

Ya veo.- Maderique se incorporó, sintiéndose nerviosa.- Bueno, creo que mejor le sigo...

Te tomaste muy en serio las palabras de Wakabayashi, ¿cierto?.- Taro se rió.- No le hagas tanto caso, es un amargado, le falta una novia.

Si fuera por eso, ahí está Lily.- replicó Maderique.- Ella no tiene novio y pues creo que podría hacerle buen contrapeso a tu amigo.

¿Contrapeso?

Sí. ¿Qué no has notado que ellos son diametralmente diferentes?.- explicó Maderique.- Obvio es que no tienen muchas cosas en común, pero aun así sus personalidades son muy similares. Creo que podrían llevarse bien, si él se porta menos... Eh...

¿Tarado?.- propuso Taro.- Bueno, no le puedes pedir mucho a Wakabayashi...

Parece que lo conoces muy bien.- rió Maderique.

No por nada hemos sigo amigos toda la vida.- repuso Taro.- Oye... ¿Y tú tienes novio?

¿Yo?.- Made se puso roja.- Este... Pues no, no tengo...

Ya veo... ¿Novio, pretendiente, amante, esposo, perro que te ladre?

Nada de eso.- negó Maderique.

Bueno, me da gusto.- respondió Taro, enigmáticamente.

Ya los dos habían reiniciado su carrera y ambos trotaban tranquilamente, lo suficientemente lento para charlar pero sin que llegara a ser caminata el paseo.

Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- cuestionó Misaki.

Mientras no sea el por qué Toluca es un rancho bicicletero.- suspiró Maderique.

Nada que ver.- Taro rió.- Más bien, me desconcierta el por qué una chica como tú quiere ser jugadora de sóccer.

Ni yo misma realmente lo sé.- suspiró Maderique.- De repente me entró la ventolera y ya. No sé si es capricho o es un sueño real, pero sea como sea, aquí estoy... Me pregunto a veces si de verdad no le estaré poniendo el empeño suficiente...

Creo que te estás esforzando, pero temes no encajar.- respondió Taro.- Temes que no sea éste tu mundo y que el peso termine por comerte. Creo que deberías tener más confianza en ti misma, si me permites decírtelo.

Lo sé.- suspiró Maderique.- Pero no tengo la actitud...

Nadie la tiene, realmente.- replicó Misaki.- Todos actuamos como si perteneciéramos a este mundo, pero realmente es solo fachada. Mírame a mí, yo vengo de una familia sencilla y fragmentada compuesta por mi padre y yo. He viajado por todo el mundo con el deseo oculto de tener un hogar más estable. No es que no quiera a papá ni que no me guste viajar, pero algunas veces, más de las que quisiera admitir, desearía tener un sitio al cual llamar hogar. ¿Crees acaso que alguien como yo tiene esa "actitud"?

Quizás no.- admitió Maderique.- Pero sí que es difícil. ¿Cómo lo logras?

Pensando en que, sin importar lo que digan, estoy aquí porque sigo mi sueño.- contestó Taro, con una sonrisa dulce.

Maderique sonrió. Ya se sentía mucho mejor y con más deseos de continuar...

Ya me dio hambre.- musitó Taro.- ¿No quieres desayunar?

Me encantaría.- sonrió Maderique.- Solo espero que Lily no me cuelgue por dejarla sola.

Naaa, si eso pasa, le mandamos a Wakabayashi para que a los dos se les baje el coraje.- replicó Taro.- Que se den una buena sesión de cariño.

Así pues, en medio de risas, los dos muchachos buscaron un sitio en donde comer. Mientras tanto, a esa hora Lily se caía de la cama y se levantó con mucha hambre. Por supuesto, no pudo encontrar a Maderique por ninguna parte.

¿Made?.- habló Lily.- ¿En dónde estás?

Lily bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta la cocina, en donde Jorge intentaba encender la estufa.

Si buscas a mi hermana, no está.- respondió Jorge.- La escuché salir muy temprano.

Vaya, mínimo me hubiera despertado.- gruñó Lily.- Tengo hambre...

Yo también.- dijo Jorge.- Pero no consigo encender esta cosa... Tiene truco, nada más mi hermana y mi madre saben usarla. ¿Quieres salir a desayunar?

Me encantaría.- asintió Lily.

Así pues, Jorge y Lily salieron a desayunar, caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Toluca. Los dos comenzaron a charlar sobre cosas triviales sobre el frío que hacía y situaciones similares. Jorge le preguntó después a Lily sobre su carrera y ella le platicó sobre su vida en una pequeña clínica en un rancho perdido para el mundo, en donde batallaba todos los días contra la falta de medicamentos y las enfermedades que cada día crecían en número. Los dos estaban tan entretenidos en su plática que no se fijaron que alguien los había visto y que había estacionado su coche para seguirlos a pie. Jorge y Lily llegaron hasta un restaurante pequeño, de ésos que existen en todas las ciudades de México y en donde sirven desde hot cakes hasta un par de huevos rancheros, acompañados de dos litros de café.

¿Los puedo acompañar?.- preguntó Genzo, tomando una de las sillas de plástico y sentándose en la mesa de Carta Blanca entre Jorge y Lily.

Pues ya te sentaste, ¿no?.- gruñó Lily.

Pero me puedo ir si les molesta mi presencia.- replicó Genzo.

¿Y te irías?

No.

¿Entonces pa´ qué preguntas?.- gruñó Lily.

Jorge miró a uno y después a otro, con cierta curiosidad. El mexicano se preguntaba qué relación podría tener ese extranjero de gorra roja y actitud petulante con la chica mexicana decidida y segura de sí misma.

Perdón, es evidente que ustedes se conocen.- comentó Jorge, tranquilamente.- Pero yo a él no lo conozco...

Él es Genzo Wakabayashi.- bufó Lily, como si estuviera presentando un corte de carne..- Portero de algún equipo europeo, da igual cual sea.

El Hamburgo, de Alemania.- dijo Genzo.- Mucho gusto.

Jorge Villaseñor.- respondió Jorge, estrechando la mano de Genzo.- Amigo de Lily.

Y hermano de Maderique.- añadió la chica.- Jorge, él es el entrenador de tu hermana.

Ah.- la expresión de Jorge cambió al instante.- No me digas que de veras crees que mi hermana puede salir adelante en el sóccer. Sin ofender, pero es una pérdida de tiempo.

Genzo miró fijamente a Jorge durante un largo tiempo, en un duelo de miradas que el mexicano perdió. Vaya que Lily tenía razón, Maderique tenía que enfrentarse al escepticismo de su familia.

Eso es algo que no me interesa discutir más que con Maderique.- contestó Genzo, al fin.- Supongo que tú debes dedicarte a algo mucho más productivo e interesante.

Bueno.- Jorge carraspeó.- Tengo un trabajo pequeño por ahora pero pronto conseguiré uno mejor...

Afortunadamente, en ese momento llegó la mesera a tomar sus pedidos, para alivio de Lily. La tensión entre los dos jóvenes había crecido y era casi palpable. Después de que la mesera se marchó, Lily desvió el tema hacia cosas menos estresantes... Ella no se daba cuenta de que tanto uno como otro muchacho la miraban con un interés que rebasaba el de un simple amigo. Claro, no había dos hombres más diferentes que Genzo y Jorge, pero era obvio que compartían el mismo gusto en mujeres...

Esto no sabe tan mal.- comentó Genzo, probando los huevos a la mexicana que pidió.

Te sabría mejor el chorizo.- comentó Jorge, en voz baja.

¿Qué van a hacer hoy?.- preguntó Lily, riendo por lo bajo ante el comentario de Jorge.

Pues pensaba ir a la final del campeonato del torneo de liguilla.- respondió Jorge.- Los Diablos Rojos del Toluca contra las Chivas Rayadas del Guadalajara.

¡Ah! Quería ir a ese partido.- exclamó Lily.- Soy fan de las Chivas.

Yo también.- sonrió Jorge.- Tengo boletos extra y podríamos ir.

Me encantará ir con ustedes.- Genzo se autoinvitó.

No tengo tantos boletos.- gruñó Jorge.

No te preocupes, yo tengo los míos.- replicó Genzo.- Misaki los compró hace tiempo y como su padre no podrá ir, me invitó a mí.

¿Tienes un boleto extra para Made?.- preguntó Lily a Jorge.

Sí.- suspiró el muchacho, derrotado.- Tengo 3...

Bueno, pues entonces podremos ir todos juntos.- sonrió Lily.- ¡Será genial!

Jorge y Genzo sonrieron con resignación. Al terminar de desayunar, los tres decidieron regresar a casa de Maderique, o mejor dicho, Jorge y Lily querían regresar y Genzo se les pegó como sanguijuela parásito chupasangre. Jorge se sentía incómodo por la presencia del japonés, pero a Lily ya no le desagradaba tanto el tenerlo ahí. En la entrada de la casa, los jóvenes vieron a Taro y a Maderique platicando muy amenamente.

Miren lo que trajo el gato.- se burló Genzo.

Y miren lo que trajo el perro.- replicó Taro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo te pregunto.- replicó Genzo.

Me encontré a Maderique y me fui a desayunar con ella.- contestó Taro.

¡Mira que coincidencia! Lo mismo me pasó a mí con Lily.- dijo Genzo.

No estoy pintado.- gruñó Jorge.

Como si lo estuvieras... .- murmuró Maderique.

Bueno, ya.- cortó Lily.- Según me acabo de enterar, todos tenemos boletos para el partido de hoy. ¿Por qué no pasan y esperan aquí mientras se llega la hora de ir al estadio?

Me parece bien.- aceptó Genzo.

Y a mí mucho mejor.- asintió Taro.

Lily y Maderique sonrieron. El único que no parecía conforme era Jorge, y eso se debía más que nada al evidente interés que Genzo mostraba en Lily y el que Taro mostraba en Maderique. Jorge no sabía cuál de los dos le incomodaba más… En fin, al muchacho no le quedó más remedio que resignarse. Los japoneses hablaban de fútbol y Maderique y Lily se peleaban por ver quien ganaría el partido. Lily apoyaba a las Chivas y Maderique al Toluca.

Las Chivas son mejores, van a ganar.- decía Lily.

Naaa, el Toluca juega mejor.- replicaba Made.

¡Que no! Nosotros ganaremos.- gruñó Lily.

¿Y desde cuando juegas tú con las Chivas?.- se burló su amiga.

Muy graciosa.- bufó Lily.

Ya, dejen de pelearse, ambos equipos son muy buenos.- intervino Jorge.- Además, ya tendremos la oportunidad de ver quien es el mejor. ¿Quieren hacer una apuesta?

Na, yo ni le voy al Toluca.- replicó Maderique.- Únicamente quiero fastidiar a Lily.

Lily miró a su amiga con cara de "hello con tu hello". Maderique prefirió escabullirse a la cocina, a donde Jorge la siguió y comenzó a cuestionarla:

¿Quién es ese Taro Misaki?.- preguntó Jorge.

El amigo de Genzo Wakabayashi.- respondió Maderique, simplemente.

¿Y ese Watikabashi quien es?.- gruñó Jorge.

Wakabayashi.- replicó Made.- Es mi entrenador.

O sea que sí estás siguiendo esa tontera de ser jugadora de sóccer.- suspiró Jorge.

¿Tú me pagas las clases?.- Maderique miró a su hermano, muy seria.

Eh… No.- Jorge se puso algo nervioso.

Entonces no opines.- cortó Maderique, algo enojada.

Jorge se avergonzó un poco. Quizás había sido demasiado duro y egoísta…

Oye.- Jorge quiso cambiar el tema.- Sobre tu amiga Lily…

¿Sí?

¿Ella… Tiene novio?.- Jorge se puso algo colorado.

No que yo sepa.- Maderique se encogió de hombros.

¿Y ese Wakamolishi?.- insistió Jorge.

Wakabayashi. ¿Qué con él?.- Made empezaba a entender.

¿Es su novio?

No que yo sepa…

¿Entonces Lily está… Libre?

Pues se supone.- Maderique miró a su hermano fijamente.- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

No… Simple curiosidad.- Jorge se encogió de hombros, pero su cara lo delató.

Maderique se asomó a la sala. Ahí, Lily les explicaba a Taro y a Genzo el por qué las Chivas eran el mejor equipo de México, según ella. Taro la escuchaba divertido, pero a Genzo se le notaban unos ojos de borrego a medio morir que eran los mismos que ponía Jorge al ver a Lily. Made suspiró.

Pues tienes competencia.- dijo ella.

Sí, lo sé, ese portero entrenador tuyo.- gruñó Jorge.- Pero bueno, él va a regresar a Japón, ¿no?

A Alemania.- replicó Maderique.- Él vive en Alemania.

Como sea, el caso es que se irá de México y entonces Lily se quedará aquí, ¿no?.- supuso Jorge.

Sí, pero Lily va a regresar a Guanajuato.- replicó Maderique.- Ella es de allá, ¿lo olvidas?

Sí, pero al menos estaremos en el mismo país.- Jorge puso punto final a la discusión.

Maderique movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ahora su hermano y su entrenador estaban interesados en la misma chica, o sea, su mejor amiga… ¿En quién estaría interesada ella? Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Made en esos momentos es que ella estaba comenzando a interesarse en alguien también…

**Notas:**

La final del Torneo de Apertura 2006 del Fútbol Mexicano fue entre las Chivas Rayadas del Guadalajara y los Diablos Rojos del Toluca, cuya final se jugó el mismo fin de semana en que yo fui a visitar a Maderique XD.


	6. Final al estilo mexicano

**Capítulo 6. Final al estilo mexicano.**

Toda la manada se dirigía al estadio, entre gritos y porras. Había muchísimos aficionados de los Diablos, pero al menos la mitad de los espectadores eran fans de las Chivas. Lily no resistió el impulso de comprarse una bandera del Rebaño Sagrado. Los demás optaron por quedarse quietos, aunque Maderique compró una bandera del Toluca, más por apoyo a su ciudad que por otra cosa.

¡Qué emoción!.- exclamó Lily.- ¡Hacía mucho que no venía a un partido!

¿Qué haces entonces para distraerte?.- preguntó Genzo.

Pues verlos por televisión, ir al cine, viajar, mil cosas que se pueden hacer aparte de ir a un estadio, ¿vieras?.- respondió Lily.

Claro, yo te apoyo en eso.- dijo Jorge.

Genzo frunció el entrecejo cuando el hermano de Maderique le puso una mano en el hombro a Lily y ella le sonrió con ternura. Taro le dio a su amigo un par de palmadas en el hombro. El estadio estaba a reventar, y no se podía esperar menos de una final del fútbol mexicano, y mucho menos entre dos equipos de renombre como lo eran el Toluca y el Guadalajara. Para seguridad de Lily, los jóvenes se sentaron en medio de la porra tapatía. Un tipo de lentes, con cara de idiota, se paró frente a todos los fans y comenzó a gritar.

¡Es hora de apoyar a nuestro equipo!.- gritó el sujeto.- ¡Cantemos todos!

El sujeto traía un altavoz y trataba de animar a los demás; los fans empezaron a animarse y se dispusieron a cantar la porra del Guadalajara.

¿Cómo no te voy a querer? ¡Si mi sangre es azul y mi piel bronceada, siempre te amaré!.- cantó el tipo.

¡Tarado, ésa es de los Pumas!.- gritó alguien.

¡Perdón, perdón!.- gritó el chico.- Entonces... ¡Sí, señooooor, ciudad de Monterreeeeey!

¡Ése es del Monterrey, inútil!.- gritó otra persona, arrojándole al hombre un vaso de cerveza.

¡Perdón! Entonces... ¡Eoe, eoeoe, Azul! ¡Eoe, eoeoe, la Máquina Azul!.- cantó el despistado.

¡Eso es del Cruz Azul!.- gruñó una chica.

Ahhh... Entonces... ¡América, Aguilas! ¡América, ganarán!.- cantó el pobre muchacho.

Una lluvia de mentadas de madre, bolas de papel, vasos de cerveza, palomitas, churros, jitomates, zapatos y banderazos no se hicieron esperar para el pobre sujeto. Genzo y Taro se reían a carcajadas, Jorge traía cara de "hello con tu hello" y Maderique y Lily se morían de la pena.

¿Qué van a pensar de la porra mexicana?.- murmuró Lily.

Se nota que no conoces a Anego.- replicó Genzo, sin poder dejar de reírse.

¿A quién?

Se llama Sanae.- explicó Misaki.- Y por cierto, colgaría a Wakabayashi si se entera de que la llamó "Anego". Es amiga nuestra y la esposa de un muy buen amigo.

¡Ah!.- exclamó Maderique.- ¿La esposa de Tsubasa Ozhora, el jugador japonés que está en el Barcelona?

Ella misma.- asintió Taro.

¿Y ella que tiene que ver en esto?.- preguntó Lily.

Que si vieras lo loca que es para animar a Tsubasa, no te sorprendería la actitud de tus compatriotas.- rió Genzo.

Lo dicho, Sanae te va a colgar.- sonrió Misaki.

De verdad que el fútbol se veía de manera diferente en cada país. En México era como una gran fiesta, con matracas, banderas, banderines, cornetas, tambores, guitarras, sombreros enormes de paja, caras pintadas, máscaras y trajes de chivas y hasta una chiva real vestida con el uniforme del equipo, la cual balaba por ahí y se comía las servilletas. Un vendedor de comida se paseaba y vendía su mercancía de aquí para allá, añadiendo a la bulla general su cantaleta incesante:

¡Lleve, lleve sus palomitas de maíz con harta salsa Valentina! ¡Lleve sus papitas fritas y adobaditas, sus refresquitos y limonadas, sus "gatorades", sus botellitas de agua! ¡Lleve sus chicles, chocolates, palomitas, muéeeeganooooos!

Qué país tan peculiar.- murmuró Genzo.

¿Diferente?.- cuestionó Lily.

Evidentemente, sí.- respondió Genzo.- Pero eso no significa que sea malo. ¿Por qué todo te lo tomas como una invitación a pelear? ¿No te cansas de andar todo el tiempo de pelea permanente contra el mundo?

Lily no respondió, solo frunció el entrecejo. Genzo la miró divertido.

¿Sabes? Hasta enojada te ves linda.- comentó él.

Lily se puso muy roja y fingió mirar con detalle el campo de juego; a Jorge no le hizo gracia el comentario, pero de todas formas no podía decir nada. Maderique platicaba con Taro y el único que se sentía fuera de lugar era Jorge…

En México, el Torneo de Liguilla, o sea, el máximo campeonato a aspirar en el fútbol mexicano, se disputa entre los ocho mejores equipos durante la liga. Estos ocho equipos se enfrentan entre sí a través de dos partidos, o sea, uno se lleva a cabo en la ciudad de un equipo (partido de ida) y el segundo en la ciudad del equipo contrario (partido de vuelta). Al principio, el Guadalajara entró a la competencia de liguilla por medio del famoso "repechaje", o sea, que no tuvo pase directo sino que tuvo que pelear por su puesto en el torneo final, dejando en el camino al equipo del Veracruz con un marcador global de 6 goles por 1. Después, en los cuartos de final, las Chivas se enfrentaron al Cruz Azul, ganando las primeras con un marcador global de 4 por 2; en las semifinales, el Rebaño Sagrado se enfrentó a su archirrival de toda su vida, como Batman y el Guasón, Superman y Lex Luthor, Felipe Calderón y López Obrador, las Águilas del América, en un duelo que es considerado como el Súper Clásico del Fútbol Mexicano. Chivas contra Aguilas se disputarían el pase a la final, partido en donde las Chivas ganaron a su ponente con un marcador global de dos goles a cero. Así pues, ahora el rival del Guadalajara sería el Toluca, un equipo de gran tradición también, cuyos tiempos con Cardozo fueron considerados como de los mejores.

El partido comenzó y la tensión entre ambas porras crecía; para tranquilizarse, Lily se puso a cantar el himno del Guadalajara y Jorge la siguió.

Somos leyenda del fútbol mexicano.- cantaron los jóvenes.- En todo México siempre hay un Chiva hermano...

Los fanáticos de las Chivas los siguieron; al poco rato, el estadio era un coro de cantos, gritos y apoyos para los dos equipos. Genzo no le quitaba los ojos a Lily de encima, aun cuando Jorge estuviera abrazándola.

Te trae embobado, ¿eh?.- se burló Misaki.- Esa chica ha hecho que te intereses más en ella que en el partido.

¿Será eso posible, acaso? XD.

Lo dicho, estar en México es una experiencia diferente.- suspiró Genzo, en japonés.- Me gusta este país...

Yo creo que más bien te gusta lo que hay en él, ¿no?.- replicó Taro.

¿Y a ti no?.- Genzo miró a su amigo con malicia.

Misaki miró de reojo a Maderique, la cual seguía entusiasmada cada jugada del partido. Pero sobre todo, estaba impresionada por las atajadas de los porteros de ambos equipos, sobre todo, las de Osvaldo Sánchez, portero del equipo de las Chivas.

¡Qué bien lo hacen!.- exclamó Made, entusiasmada.

Son buenos porteros.- respondió Genzo, neutral.

Lo dices como si conocieras a otros mejores.- comentó Jorge.

Los hay.- replicó Genzo.- En Europa hay jugadores mejores que en América, al menos en esta parte del continente.

Claro, tú entre ellos, ¿no?.- se burló Lily.- Lo que es tener un ego tan grande, no sé como es que cabes en el estadio.

Genzo no respondió, se puso algo colorado pero frunció el entrecejo; sí, era cierto que quizás se había portado algo engreído ("Ok, de acuerdo, muy engreído", pensó Genzo), pero de verdad que Lily no le perdonaba ninguna.

Bueno, pero podría jugar en las Chivas.- comentó Genzo, queriendo disminuirle un poco a sus comentarios previos, pero le salió peor.

¡Ja! Ni en tus sueños, amigo.- replicó Lily.- Aunque quieras, no podrías. La principal característica de las Chivas es que ellos no admiten entre sus filas a ningún jugador que no haya nacido en México. Es un equipo cien por ciento mexicano, es por eso que es mi favorito.

Genzo prefirió cerrar su bocota. Al menos por esa vez, reconoció que había metido la pata. Al final del primer tiempo, el marcador se encontraba en 1 a 0, a favor del Toluca Los seguidores de las Chivas estaban optimistas, aun quedaban 45 minutos de juego. Lily expresó entonces su deseo de ir al tocador para damas y Maderique quiso acompañarla.

Uy, si quieren un tocador, pues acá tienen uno.- dijo un muchacho con aspecto de cholo (léase, con pantalones enormes que le llegaban a medio trasero, camiseta y gorra hacia atrás) y con acento bastante naco.- Yo les puedo tocar lo que quieran...

Mejor las acompañamos.- gruñó Genzo, poniéndose de pie y mirando con odio al muchacho.

Yo iré, quédate tú.- ofreció Jorge.- Yo iré con ellas.

No, iré yo.- replicó Genzo.

No es necesario, Maderique es mi hermana.- gruñó Jorge.

¿Se quieren calmar?.- pidió Lily, enojada.- Nada más vamos al baño, no vamos en misión secreta a Cuba a secuestrar a Castro.

Vamos entonces.- Genzo echó a andar.

Ya te dije que iré yo.- Jorge fue tras él.

¿Tú quieres ir al baño?.- preguntó Genzo, molesto.

No.- respondió Jorge.

Pues yo sí, así que quítate, que iré yo.- replicó Genzo.

Por ahí hubieran empezado.- se carcajeó Taro.- Ya, deja que vaya Wakabayashi, Jorge, no sea que se vaya a hacer del baño en los calzones.

Maderique se marchó riendo a carcajadas, pero Lily prefirió fingir que le daba un ataque de tos. Genzo le lanzó una mirada ceñuda a su amigo; Jorge nada más los miró irse con recelo.

¿Y bien?.- preguntó Jorge, una vez que los otros se marcharon.- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana?

Taro de repente sintió unas enormes ganas de ir al baño también...

Mientras tanto, Lily y Maderique hacían fila para entrar al baño de mujeres, el cual estaba atiborrado. Lily se retorcía y se movía de un lado a otro, ya se paraba en un pie, ya se paraba en otro.

Ya, no exageres.- pidió Maderique.- No es para tanto, estás más alta que yo, deberías aguantar más.

¿Pues qué crees que tengo la vejiga en las piernas o qué?.- gruñó Lily.

Ponte a pensar en otra cosa.- suspiró Maderique.- En Genzo, por ejemplo.

¿Por qué en él?.- se sorprendió Lily.

¿O quieres ponerte a pensar en mi hermano?.- bufó Made.

¿Tu hermano por qué?.- Lily entendía cada vez menos.

Naaa, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que los traes babeando a los dos.- suspiró Maderique.

Eso no es cierto.- Lily se puso nerviosa.- Apenas los conozco, a los dos...

Pues tendrás que decidirte por uno o decirles a los dos que no, porque de que les gustas, les gustas.- gruñó Maderique.

¿Así como tú le gustas a Taro?.- aventuró Lily, con malicia.

Yo no le gusto a Misaki.- Maderique tosió.

No, que va...

Lily se dio cuenta entonces, sin que viniera al caso, que el baño de hombres se veía igual de lleno, pero la gente entraba y salía con más rapidez, principalmente porque los hombres no se quedaban a chismorrear sobre lo bien que se le veía el trasero a Osvaldo Sánchez con ese pans deportivo. Lily tuvo una idea loca.

¿Y si entro al baño de hombres?.- preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Te volviste loca o qué?.- gruñó Maderique.- ¿Cómo crees?

Mira, me pongo esta gorra y.- Lily se acomodó el cabello debajo de su gorra de las Chivas.- Me hago pasar por hombre.

Como que van a notar todos ahí que tienes en el pecho dos cosas más grandes y que te falta una cosa en otra parte.

Entraré rápido.- replicó Lily.- Es que ya no aguanto. Y me pondré la sudadera encima

Tuya es la culpa, ¿para qué tomas tanto refresco?.- gruñó Maderique.

Ya.

Lily entró rápidamente al baño de hombres. Como era de esperarse, los ocupados eran los urinales, y aunque los excusados estaban sucios, Lily halló uno medianamente decente. Tal y como ella pensó, la sudadera y la gorra la disfrazaron los suficiente como para que nadie le prestara atención y nadie notara que ella era chica en realidad. Después de liberar su hidratación, la chica quiso lavarse las manos (mujer dejará de ser), pero entonces alguien la empujó y su gorra se cayó al suelo.

Perdón, no me... ¿Lily?.- ja, el que la empujó no era otro que Genzo.

Tarado, lo hiciste a propósito.- Lily se agarró el cabello con las dos manos, pero era obvio que se iban a dar cuenta de quien era.

Alguien, el muchacho naco que se ofreció a ser el tocador, notó algo raro en el "muchacho" que tenía las manos en la cabeza. Genzo pensó rápido y abrazó a la chica, al tiempo que se agachaba con ella para ponerle la gorra.

Póntela.- susurró Genzo.- Rápido...

Ya.- Lily obedeció, pero Genzo no la soltó.

Vámonos.- dijo Genzo, lo bastante alto, y sacó a Lily de ahí, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Par de maric... .- gruñó un tipo grande, gordo y bigotón, vestido con una playera del Toluca que amenazaba con reventar bajo la presión de su barriga.- Váyanse al baño de viejas...

Los dos jóvenes salieron del baño, sin soltarse, y fueron con Maderique, la cual enarcó mucho las cejas al verlos llegar, abrazados.

¿Ya estás lista?.- preguntó Lily, soltándose de Genzo, muy apenada.

Desde hace rato.- respondió Maderique.

Pues entonces regresemos, que al parecer ya va a comenzar el segundo tiempo.- dijo Genzo.

Los tres echaron a andar y Maderique miró maliciosamente a su amiga.

¿Ya te decidiste, no?.- se burló.

Cállate.- gruñó Lily.

Mientras los jóvenes estaban en el baño, Jorge cuestionó a Misaki sobre sus intenciones con su hermana. Taro no sabía como zafarse de ese hermano sobreprotector con actitudes de macho, sobre todo porque a Misaki le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento Jorge sacaría un machete y lo perseguiría como loco por todo el estadio.

Simplemente quiero ayudar a Maderique, es todo.- dijo Taro, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.- Ella tiene un gran sueño y me da la impresión de que lucha contra el mundo entero por cumplirlo. Simplemente le doy el apoyo que ella necesita y que no tiene, nada más.

Jorge no respondió. Él entendió la indirecta y prefirió no responder, además de que en ese momento, Made, Lily y Genzo volvían a sentarse con ellos; así pues, Jorge se tuvo que conformar con echarle ojos de pistola al Tarito, quien le sonrió muy dulcemente a Maderique cuando ella regresó.

El partido se reinició. En el segundo tiempo, Javier Rodríguez y Adolfo Bautista metieron los dos goles que le dieron la victoria a las Chivas, con un marcador global de 3 goles por 2. Obvio era que Jorge y Lily casi se quedaron eufóricos, al igual que el resto de los aficionados de las Chivas, tanto dentro como fuera del estadio. Era la locura, los jóvenes no podían salir, pero ni les importaba. Jorge, Lily y Maderique se unieron al festejo y Genzo y Taro los miraban, maravillados con tanta locura extranjera.

Por la televisión, se veían imágenes de gente festejando en la Minerva, estatua ubicada en la ciudad de Guadalajara en honor a la diosa Atenea, con banderines, trompetas, cornetas, matracas y cuanta cosa hacía ruido y escándalo para festejar el campeonato número 11 de las Chivas Rayadas del Guadalajara. Con este campeonato, las Chivas se coronaban como el equipo con mayor número de títulos ganados en todo el país. Por todas partes había festejos, cohetes que eran lanzados al aire y constantes pitidos de bocinas. Genzo y Taro se dieron cuenta con esto de que, si bien el fútbol se vivía diferente en un país como México, se sentía en la piel con la misma intensidad con la que ellos la sentían en Japón…

**Notas:**

Es cierto eso de que las Chivas, con sus 11 torneos, se han convertido en el equipo con más títulos de liguilla de todo el país. Y también es cierto de que solo admiten a mexicanos nacidos en México en sus filas. De hecho, todos los resultados de los partidos fueron reales, del torneo de Liguilla de Apertura 2006.


	7. Besos a medias, mentiras completas

**Capítulo 7.Besos a medias, mentiras completas.**

Maderique apareció muy tempranito en el entrenamiento, tan temprano que Genzo aun no había llegado. Sin embargo, la chica vio a Misaki practicando sus tiros él solo. Maderique no quiso molestar a Taro, al menos no por ese momento, y se puso a correr alrededor de la cancha. Ya tenía un poco más de condición, al menos aguantaba más tiempo sin agitarse al correr. La chica había ido sola ya que Lily había ido a verificar las salidas rumbo a Guanajuato para marcharse dentro de poco. El trabajo no perdona y mucho menos para alguien que es médico como ella. Maderique intentaba no distraerse con el japonés que entrenaba en la cancha enfrente de ella, la verdad era que Taro comenzaba a gustarle pero Made no quería reconocerlo. Muy seguramente, Misaki se marcharía pronto y entonces nunca más volvería a ver a Maderique ni muy seguramente se acordaría de ella...

Vaya, vaya.- comentó Genzo.- ¿Te caíste de la cama?

Muy gracioso.- gruñó Maderique.- Llegué temprano porque mi hermano le llevó serenata a Lily y con esos gritos nadie puede dormir.

Genzo hizo una mueca y Maderique lo notó.

¿A tu hermano le gusta Lily?.- a Genzo no le agradó la idea.

Yo creo que sí.- Maderique se encogió de hombros.- No suele llevarle serenata a cualquier chica.

Uhm.- Genzo gruñó, molesto.

Lily te gusta, ¿cierto?.- preguntó la chica.

¿Cuántas vueltas has dado?.- Genzo fingió no escuchar.

Hazte el menso.- suspiró Maderique.- Bueno, nada más te digo que Lily no vive en Toluca, sino como a trescientos kilómetros de aquí, de manera que regresará pronto y si quieres decirle lo que sientes, mejor aprovecha antes de que se vaya.

Cuando necesite un consejo amoroso, te digo o le llamo a Madame Zazú.- gruñó Genzo.- Por ahora, continuemos con el calentamiento.

En todo caso, mejor llámale a la Doctora Corazón, y no es un consejo amoroso.- replicó Made.- Pero creo que no te caerían mal unos cuantos. Lily cree que eres un engreído, aunque piensa que eres atractivo.

¿Piensa que soy atractivo?.- Genzo cambió su expresión al instante, delatándose.- ¿Eso te dijo?

Nomás oyes lo que quieres escuchar.- suspiró Maderique.- Sí, Lily me dijo ayer por la noche que cree que eres atractivo, pero que eres tremendamente engreído. Por eso te digo, controla tus humos y le caerás mejor.

¿Mis humos?.- Genzo no entendió.

Sí, el que "se te suban los humos a la cabeza" significa que te crees la gran cosa.- explicó Maderique.- No te caería mal un poco de modestia de vez en cuando.

¿No se supone que deberías estar apoyando a tu hermano en vez de a mí?.- preguntó Genzo, un poco sorprendido.

¿Y quién te dice que no le doy los mismos consejos a él?.- se rió Maderique.

La chica tomó su cuerda y comenzó a saltar; Genzo se quedó bastante pensativo con lo que le dijo Maderique, entonces Lily volvería a su casa y si Genzo no se apresuraba, no encontraría la manera de volver a verla... En ese momento, Taro se acercó a Genzo, muy serio.

¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó Wakabayashi.

Papá me llamó en la mañana, casi termina de pintar el volcán.- suspiró Taro.

¿Y eso significa lo que creo que significa?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Más o menos...

Uhm...

Maderique se atoró entonces con la cuerda, tropezó y cayó. Misaki se apresuró a socorrerla.

¿Te lastimaste?.- preguntó Taro.

Me duele un poco.- murmuró Maderique.- No importa, estaré bien.

Déjame ayudarte.- Misaki cargó a la chica en brazos y la llevó a orillas de la cancha.

No quiero molestar.- musitó Made, apenada pero bien colgada del cuello de Misaki.

No me molestas, eres tan ligera como un ángel.- sonrió Taro.

Ridículo, nunca has cargado un ángel.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Qué dijiste?

Nada. Iré a ver si ya puso la marrana.- suspiró Genzo.

¿Qué?

Que iré a ver si hay hielo para ponérselo a Maderique en el tobillo.- replicó Wakabayashi, echando a andar, para dejar a esos dos solos.

Taro palpó con cuidado el tobillo lastimado de Maderique, pero continuó con su exploración un poco más arriba de la pierna. La muchacha se puso un poco nerviosa.

No parece estar lastimado.- concluyó Misaki, sin soltar la pierna de Maderique.- Pero sería bueno que te revisara un doctor.

Le pediré a Lily que me cheque después.- Made trataba de concentrarse.- Pero parece que tú lo haces muy bien.

Gracias.- Taro se apenó al darse cuenta de que aun tenía su mano en la pierna de ella.- Leo mucho, sobre todo revistas médicas, de algo me sirven, al menos para lesiones leves...

Claro...

Se hizo un momento incómodo entre ellos. Había atracción palpable, de eso no cabía duda... Taro y Maderique se miraron a los ojos por un momento... Él se acercó muy despacito a ella, sin dejar de mirar sus labios... Ella cerró sus ojos... Y entonces...

¡Maderique Cristina!.- gritó Jorge.

Misaki y Maderique se hicieron inmediatamente hacia atrás. Él se puso bruscamente de pie y se alejó por varios metros, con la cara colorada. Maderique pensó que, como siempre, su hermana llegaba en un momento inapropiado, muy inapropiado...

Mientras tanto, Genzo fue a buscar hielo a la pequeña cafetería del lugar, al tiempo que saludaba de lejos al montón de chicas que le sonreían y le coqueteaban sin parar. Mientras esperaba a que le entregaran el frío elemento, Wakabayashi vio a Lily caminar hacia él, mirando fijamente un papel que traía en las manos.

Hola.- saludó Genzo.- Llegas tarde.

Yo no vengo a entrenar.- replicó Lily.

Ya lo sé, pero quería verte.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Es eso tan malo?

No sé para qué.- Lily se puso roja.- No te pierdes de gran cosa.

No digas eso, a mí me verte.- replicó Genzo.

No digas eso.- Lily rió de los nervios.- ¿Para qué quieres verme?

Pues necesito que alguien me diga que soy un engreído.- rió Genzo.- Eso lo sé muy bien, pero nadie me lo dice nunca, solo mis compañeros de equipo cuando están enojados conmigo. De ahí en más, nadie me dice mis verdades en cara, ni siquiera mis ex novias.

Porque se la pasan adulándote.- Lily desvió la mirada.

Quizás.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Por eso, tenía ganas de estar contigo, me haces sentirme un poco menos engreído.

¿Y eso por qué?.- Lily sonrió por un momento.

Yo que sé. Creo que fue por lo que me dijiste cuando estábamos en el cerro.- musitó Genzo.- De verdad que me dejaste pensando en eso. Uno lucha por lo que quiere y no se pone a pensar en la forma en como luchan los demás; quizás es cierto lo que dices de que no estoy acostumbrado a ver a mujeres que luchen por algo más que por verse bien y por comprar todo lo que ven.

Eso se nota, más porque no sabes como tratar a una chica.- suspiró Lily.

Me gustaría conocerte mejor, en verdad.- continuó Genzo.- Espero que me dejes invitarte a salir un día de éstos.

Me gustaría, realmente.- confesó Lily.- Pero me temo que pronto tendré que regresar a mi ciudad...

Lily mostró entonces la hoja de papel que traía en las manos, la cual se trataba de un horario de salidas para la ciudad de Celaya, en el estado de Guanajuato. Había varios horarios marcados con rojo.

Te marchas pronto.- suspiró Genzo.

Pasado mañana.- respondió Lily.- No puedo demorarme más tiempo, aunque quisiera, pero mi trabajo me exige volver.

Eres doctora, supongo que no puedes pedirle al mundo que se detenga por un segundo.- musitó Geno.

Exacto.- asintió Lily.- Pero no habría motivo por el cual no pueda darte mi número de teléfono o mi correo electrónico...

O ambas cosas.- sonrió Genzo.

Claro.- Lily volvió a ponerse roja.- En fin, ¿para qué rayos quieres todo ese hielo?

Porque Maderique se lastimó un tobillo.- respondió Wakabayashi.

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily exclamó.- Me hubieras dicho antes, deja que voy a verla.

Vamos.- Genzo no dejó de sonreír.

Sin embargo, al llegar los dos jóvenes vieron que Jorge le reclamaba algo a Taro, mientras que Maderique traía cara de vergüenza. Al parecer, Misaki había intentado "pasarse de listo" al intentar besar a la chica.

¡Aléjate de mi hermana!.- gritaba Jorge.- ¡Ella es virgen y pura!

Ya cállate, Jorge, por favor.- musitó Maderique, más colorada que cereza.

¡No te atrevas a pervertir a mi hermanita!.- continuó Jorge, sin hacerle caso a Made.- ¡O me las pagarás!

¿Será cierto que Maderique es pura y virginal?.- preguntó Genzo, en voz baja.

Eso a ti no te importa.- Lily le dio un codazo al portero japonés.- Oye, Jorge, ¿qué pasa?

¡Que este maldito desgraciado aprovechado intentaba besar a mi hermana!.- gruñó Jorge.- Este Mishifuz se quiere pasar de listo!

Yo nada más intentaba ayudarla.- musitó Taro, quien tenía cara de querer que se lo tragara la tierra.- No quería abusar de ella...

¿Mishifuz?.- Genzo se rió con muchas ganas.- Le queda bien.

No es el momento.- gruñó Lily.- Mira, Jorge, no te pases, tu hermana no tiene cinco años, es adulta, sabe cuidarse sola y además está lastimada. Mientras estás aquí con tu actitud de macho mexicano, su tobillo puede estar sufriendo de una muerte lenta...

¿Muerte?.- Jorge detuvo su cantaleta.- ¿No es demasiado?

Es que no sabes lo que puede estar pasando en el tobillo en ese momento, la sangre deja de circular, sin sangre no hay oxígeno y sin oxígeno no hay vida, por lo tanto, el tejido muere en pocos minutos. Mientras estás aquí peleándote con Misaki, tu hermana está perdiendo los minutos esenciales que se necesitan para salvar su tobillo. Si Maderique se queda coja, será tu culpa.

Jorge puso cara de preocupación; Taro hizo una mueca sarcástica, él sabía que Lily estaba exagerando para que el muchacho dejara de fastidiar. Maderique puso cara de alguien que sufre un dolor intenso; su expresión era tan convincente que hasta parecía que iba a llorar.

Tenemos que llevarla cuanto antes al hospital.- dijo Lily.- O puede perder la pierna.

¿La pierna completa?.- Jorge se quedó sin voz.- ¡No, eso no!

La llevaremos.- ofreció Genzo, aguantándose la risa.

Será lo mejor.- asintió Misaki.- Verás, Jorge, lo único que yo quería era darle respiración de boca a boca a Maderique para darle oxígeno y que le llegue a su tobillo.

¿En serio?.- Jorge no se estaba tragando el cuento.

Es verdad.- corroboró Lily inmediatamente, poniéndose muy seria.- Nada mejor que la respiración boca a boca para evitar la muerte de la carne.

Genzo tuvo que darse la vuelta para reírse a carcajadas. Realmente Lily y Taro se estaban bailando sabroso a Jorge, además de que la última frase de Lily daba pie a muchas malinterpretaciones. Así pues, antes de que Jorge pudiera decir otra cosa, Taro cargó a Maderique y se la llevó hacia el estacionamiento. Lily le preguntó a Jorge si Made tenía algún tipo de seguridad social.

Pues tiene IMSS.- respondió Jorge.- ¿Por qué?

¿Podrías ir por su tarjeta de citas para que la puedan revisar?.- inquirió Lily.- Lo mejor es que la llevemos para allá, por si llega a necesitas cirugía, para que no le salga tan caro.

¿Cirugía?.- Jorge se quedó sin voz.- Está bien, iré a buscarla a casa.

Bien. Genzo, Taro y yo llevaremos a tu hermana al hospital.- asintió Lily.- Allá nos veremos.

Lily echó a andar tras de Taro y Maderique, mientras que Jorge salía apresurado hacia quien sabe donde. Genzo alcanzó a la chica y caminó a su ritmo.

Por poco y me la creo.- sonrió Genzo.- Eres buena actriz.

Prefiero decir que soy buena contando historias.- replicó Lily.- Da igual, Jorge no es tarado y va a darse cuenta pronto de que le tomamos el pelo. Espero que para ese entonces, Misaki ya esté viviendo en la punta del Nevado de Toluca.

¿Y por qué ahí?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Porque nada más ahí no lo va a alcanzar Jorge.- contestó Lily, con un suspiro.

Genzo soltó la carcajada. Cuando él y la chica llegaron hasta el automóvil rentado del portero, Maderique y Taro charlaban y se reían por lo bajo.

Par de tarados, ¿por qué no tienen más cuidado?.- gruñó Lily .- Jorge casi los cuelga a los dos. ¡Y no precisamente de los pies!

Exagerado que es, ni íbamos a besarnos.- Maderique desvió la mirada y se puso muy colorada.

Sí, claro.- se mofó Genzo.- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

¿Cómo que hacemos?.- cuestionó Taro.

Pues sí, el hermano de Maderique espera que la llevemos al hospital, ¿no?.- gruñó Genzo.- Deberíamos llevarla para allá.

Sí, ¿y qué decimos?.- gruñó Taro.- ¿Qué se le va a morir el pie?

El término correcto es "necrosar".- corrigió Lily.- Pero qué más da…

Pues tendremos que ir al hospital.- suspiró Made.- Y tendré que fingir que me dio la chiripiorca…

No será necesario.- Lily tuvo una idea.- Tengo un amigo en el IMSS, quizás nos ayude…

Así pues, los jóvenes subieron al coche de Genzo, Taro y Maderique atrás y Lily y Genzo adelante. En el camino, la doctora les explicó a los otros tres su breve y sencillo plan. Simplemente, ellos irían con el amigo de Lily y le pedirían que les echara la mano con Jorge para cuando éste apareciera.

Y a la otra, mejor bésense.- concluyó Lily, suspirando.- Si van a meter la pata, al menos métanla bien.

Genzo vio por el retrovisor que Misaki y Maderique se habían puesto muy rojos y que ambos miraban por sus respectivas ventanillas; aunque el portero notó también algo más en los ojos de su amigo, y supo que era por el secreto que él guardaba…

**Notas:**

Se me fue la inspiración en este capítulo…


	8. Los caminos de la Vida

**Capítulo 8.- Los Caminos de la Vida.**

_Los caminos de la vida,  
No son lo que yo esperaba  
No son lo que yo creía,  
No son lo que imaginaba..._

El radio sonaba mientras el automóvil transitaba por las atestadas calles de Toluca. Genzo tamborileaban sobre el volante. Lily contemplaba el smoguiento horizonte, por donde se debería de encontrar la atestada Ciudad de México. Made canturreaba por lo bajo la canción que se 4escuchaba en el radio. Taro tenía la mirada perdida en el tráfico. Ninguno hablaba, era como si la canción los hubiera hipnotizado a los cuatro.

Wakabayashi recordó que la aerolínea no había llamado aun para darle información sobre su salida a la Ciudad de México. Tan entretenido estaba el portero en esa ciudad que no se había acordado ni de llamarle a su padre para preguntarle cuándo querría que fuera a visitarlo.

"Debo llamarlo antes de que mande al ejército tras de mí", pensó Genzo. "Aunque va a querer saber el motivo por el cual me estoy retrasando tanto aquí...".

Genzo volteó a ver a Lily, de reojo. La chica hablaba por su celular con alguien, quizás con el amigo que les iba a echar la mano. Wakabayashi sonrió por lo bajo, para qué negar que ella le gustaba y que no le agradaba la idea de tener que irse y nunca más volver a verla...

Tienes que dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina.- dijo Maderique.- El Seguro Social queda cerca de aquí.

Listo.- Lily colgó el teléfono.- Hablé con mi amigo y nos echará la mano. Solo es cuestión de llegar antes que Jorge.

Llegaremos antes que él.- respondió Made, con mucha seguridad.- No va a encontrar pronto mi tarjeta de citas, creo que la última vez que la vi la traía el trapeador con patas que tiene mi sobrino por mascota.

¿Trapeador con patas?.- Taro soltó una risilla.

Un perro que alguna vez fue blanco.- suspiró Maderique.- En fin...

_Los caminos de la vida  
Son muy difícil de andarlos,  
Difícil de caminarlos  
Y no encuentro la salida...  
_

Una vez en el hospital, Lily llegó a urgencias y buscó a su amigo, un hombre algo robusto de lentes y sonrisa amable. Los dos intercambiaron impresiones y hasta un abrazo bastante fuerte y emotivo.

Uhm, me pregunto si será nada más un viejo amigo o algún antiguo amor.- comentó Taro.

Por algo la persiguen tanto los chiles.- musitó Maderique.

Genzo frunció el entrecejo. Bueno, ni derecho tenía de decir algo... Lily regresó con su amigo e hizo las presentaciones correspondientes.

Les presento a mi amigo, el doctor Manzano.- dijo Lily.- Es residente de pediatría, pero tiene un amigo traumatólogo que nos ayudará.

Mucho gusto, soy Maderique.- dijo la chica.

Me llamo Taro Misaki, un placer.- dijo el Artista del Campo.

Genzo Wakabayashi.- Genzo hizo una mueca.- ¿Manzano? ¿Ése es su nombre?

Mi apellido.- contestó el médico.- Un placer conocerlos.

¡Ja! ¿Y suele dar frutas en vez de diagnósticos?.- se burló Wakabayashi.

Todo depende de quien me los pida.- rió Manzano, de buen talante.

Gracias por ayudarnos, Charlie.- Lily le lanzó una mirada ceñuda a Genzo.- Te lo agradecemos en verdad.

No tienes por qué, chiquita, nada más me deberás una cena.- Charlie guiñó un ojo.

Cuando quieras.- Lily rió.

Wakabayashi miraba al doctor con ojos de pistola. Charlie, sin hacerle caso, condujo a Maderique a un cubículo privado en urgencias. Taro, Lily y Genzo se quedaron en la sala d espera.

No sabía que tuvieras novio.- comentó Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

No tengo.- Lily contestó sin hacerle mucho caso.

¿Entonces aceptas cualquier invitación a cenar?

Charlie es mi amigo.- dijo Lily, tranquila.- Salimos de vez en cuando.

Vaya. Pues que buen amigo ha de ser.- gruñó Genzo.

Taro soltó una tosesilla que sonó a algo así como "¡Celoso!". Lily sonrió por lo bajo.

Si me invitas a cenar, aceptaré.- dijo ella.- Ya te había dicho que sí saldría contigo. Podrías intentar eso en vez de tener celos.

Lily se levantó y fue hacia urgencias, al cubículo en donde estaban Maderique y Charlie. Misaki soltó una risotada.

Te topaste con la horma de tu zapato.- comentó Taro.

Cállate.- gruñó Genzo, pero sonreía.

¿Y ahora qué?.- suspiró Taro.

A esperar, supongo.- Genzo enfocó su mirada y su atención en el televisor que pasaba en esos momentos algún partido de sóccer de alguna parte del mundo.

Supongo...

Así pues, mientras los dos jóvenes se entretenían con el partido de sóccer, adentro de urgencias Lily miraba la placa real que se le había tomado a Maderique y la placa falsa que se le mostraría a Jorge. En la de Maderique, el tobillo se veía sano, y en la otra, los ligamentos de la articulación se mostraban visiblemente destruidos.

Es la radiografía de una mujer que se destrozó el tendón de Aquiles.- explicó el traumatólogo amigo de Charlie.- Más o menos de la edad y complexión de Maderique.- Tu amigo pensará que su hermana no va a volver a caminar.

¿No podría ser menos drástico?.- preguntó Made.- Jorge no me dejará volver a jugar sóccer jamás.

Así que es sóccer.- sonrió Charlie.- Me imaginaba que deporte extremo podría practicar una chica tan linda.

Maderique soltó una risilla nerviosa. Charlie sonrió, pero Lily frunció el entrecejo. Los dos médicos intercambiaron miradas y Maderique lo notó. El mensaje era obvio: "Con ella, no".

Bueno, podríamos explicarle que afortunadamente tu placa salió bien y que te trajeron a tiempo al hospital.- sugirió el traumatólogo.

Eso me parece mucho mejor.- sonrió Made.

Pues eso será.- sonrió Charlie.- ¿Cuándo llegará tu hermano?

En cualquier momento.- contestó Maderique.

_Yo pensaba que la vida  
Era distinta cuando era chiquitito  
Yo creía que las cosas  
Eran fácil como ayer..._

De pronto, comenzaron a escucharse gritos y reclamos en la sala de espera, como si un hermano furioso estuviera gritándole a dos pobres extranjeros.

Ya llegó.- suspiró Maderique.

¡Maderique Cristina!.- gritó Jorge.

A la reja con todo y chivas.- musitó Maderique.- Acá estoy.

¿Estás bien?.- Jorge corrió la cortina del cubículo y echó un vistazo rápido a todos los doctores que se encontraban ahí.- ¿No te cortaron la pierna?

Afortunadamente, no.- respondió el traumatólogo, poniéndose muy serio.- La trajeron justo a tiempo, tuvo mucha suerte. Un poco más que se hubieran tardado y habríamos que tenido tomar una medida drástica.

Maderique pensó que a todos los médicos les debían de enseñar a mentir con elegancia en la escuela de Medicina. Los gestos, las expresiones, hasta el tono de voz eran diferentes, y todo en conjunto hacían que cualquier persona se sintiera hipnotizada y se creyera hasta la estupidez más grande. Bien podían decirle a Jorge que su hermana tenía quesitis aguda, la enfermedad que llena los músculos de queso tipo Oaxaca, y el muchacho se la hubiera creído... Si hasta Maderique por poco se traga el cuento de que, si llega más tarde, se muere.

Por lo pronto, solo necesita reposo.- concluyó el traumatólogo.- Aunque nada más el día de hoy, ya que si su tobillo queda sin movimiento, ella podría tener dolores después.

Está bien.- suspiró Jorge.- Me encargaré de que esta cosa descanse hoy y ya veremos después.

No me llames "cosa".- gruñó Maderique.

Le daré algo para el dolor.- el traumatólogo esbozó una sonrisa.- Vengan conmigo, por favor.

Maderique, Jorge y el doctor salieron del cubículo; Charlie y Lily se quedaron platicando.

¿En qué líos andas metida, Del Valle?.- suspiró Charlie.

Pues ninguno, simplemente vine a visitar a una amiga.- suspiró Lily.

¿Y ese par de chinos que vienen contigo?.- cuestionó el hombre.

Son japoneses.- corrigió Lily.- Y extranjeros.

Eso es obvio.- gruñó Charlie.- ¿Qué hacen contigo?

Larga historia, no preguntes.- replicó Lily.

Está bien.- aceptó Charlie.- Solo dime una cosa: ¿tu amiga Maderique tiene novio?

Ni se te ocurra.- Lily puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- Tiene un hermano celoso, muy celoso.

¿Y eso qué? No pienso salir con él.- replicó Charlie.

Ni se te ocurra, Charlie Manzano.- replicó Lily.- Deja a Maderique en paz, ella no es otra de tus conquistas. Además, creo que le interesa alguien más...

¿Uno de los coreanos?.- aventuró Charlie.

Japoneses.- suspiró Lily.- Sí, quizás...

_Los caminos de la vida...  
No son lo que yo esperaba  
No son lo que yo creía...  
No son lo que imaginaba..._

Cuando Lily y Maderique salieron, acompañadas por Charlie y Jorge, Misaki y Wakabayashi tenían cara de perritos regañados. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, los dos se veían muy tiernos.

Vámonos a casa.- pidió Maderique.- Gracias por todo, doctor Manzano.

Llámame Charlie.- sonrió el médico.- Y si algún día quieres ir a comer alitas picantes, llámame.

Gracias.- se sonrojó Made.

Uhm.- gruñó Taro, molesto.

Antes di que no la invitó a comer chiles.- replicó Lily.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el automóvil de Genzo, mientras Jorge iba refunfuñando que esos futbolistas eran unos locos peligrosos y que por culpa de ese deporte su hermanita casi sufre una tragedia.

Lo mejor será que nos vayamos con él.- murmuró Maderique a Lily.- O va a estar insoportable...

Eso que ni qué.- suspiró Lily.

No me agrada la idea de separarnos tan pronto, pero supongo que es lo mejor.- suspiró Misaki.- Nos veremos mañana.

¿Cuándo regresas a tu ciudad de origen?.- preguntó Genzo a Lily.

No lo decido aun.- contestó Lily.- Mi plan original era el irme mañana, pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura de querer irme...

Ya veo.- sonrió Genzo.- Entonces te veré mañana.

Por supuesto.- sonrió Lily.

Maderique le sonrió a Taro a madera de despedida, pero él apenas y le respondió. La chica, extrañada, prefirió irse con su hermano para evitarse un nuevo regaño, aunque con la duda de haber dicho algo que pudiera haber molestado a Misaki. Una vez que las dos chicas se alejaron con Jorge, Genzo volteó a ver a Misaki.

¿Vas a decirle?.- preguntó Genzo.

No.- negó Misaki.

¿Vas a dejarlo así entonces?

No sé. Es solo que no creo que pueda... .- murmuró Taro.

Wakabayashi comprendió y guardó silencio. Él se pondría igual en el momento en que tuviera que pasar por lo mismo por lo que pasaba su amigo en esos momentos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto del día, sin Genzo ni Taro, transcurrió lento y tranquilo, aunque algo tedioso, para Maderique y Lily. A la mañana siguiente, las dos chicas se presentaron al entrenamiento. Por la mañana, solo Genzo estaba en la cancha, así que mientras Maderique se ponía a correr para calentar, Lily aprovechó par coquetear por un momento con el portero. Más tarde, cuando Maderique terminó de correr y se dispuso a saltar la cuerda (ya aguantaba al menos el dar más de cincuenta saltos seguidos XD), ella vio que Taro estaba mirándola a las orillas de la cancha.

Hola.- saludó Maderique.- Llegaste tarde.

Lo sé, tenía cosas qué hacer.- respondió Taro, simplemente.

Bueno, me da gusto verte.- sonrió la chica.

A mi también.- murmuró Misaki.

El chico estaba raro, eso era más que obvio. El entrenamiento transcurrió sin muchos tropiezos, ya que Maderique había mejorado bastante. Durante una pausa, Genzo fue a comprar unos refrescos en compañía de Lily, de manera que Taro y Maderique se quedaron solos.

¿Te pasa algo, Misaki?.- preguntó Made.- Te he notado extraño todo el día.

Supongo que simplemente estoy cansado.- Misaki sonrió de manera triste.- No te preocupes, no es nada serio.

Como digas.- Maderique prefirió no insistir.

Ella se agachó y se amarró las agujetas, de manera que no se dio cuenta de que Taro se había acercado mucho a ella sino hasta que se levantó y lo miró de frente. Él tenía una expresión extraña en los ojos, ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente Taro la abrazó con suavidad y la besó muy tiernamente en los labios. Maderique se quedó de una pieza.

Nunca dejes de creer en tus sueños, Maderique.- murmuró Taro, sin soltarla.- Tienes dentro de ti el brillo de una gran estrella, no dejes que se apague nunca...

Maderique no atinó a decir nada, y entonces Taro la soltó. Ella estaba confundida, las palabras de Misaki habían sonado a una despedida...

_Los caminos de la vida...  
No son lo que yo esperaba...  
No son lo que yo creía...  
No son lo que imaginaba...  
_

**Notas:**

_Los caminos de la vida, _interpretada por Vicentico o algo así, la verdad, no sé XD.


	9. Triste desengaño

**Capítulo 9. Triste desengaño.**

Genzo y Lily platicaban de varias cosas cuando volvieron con Taro y Maderique, pero inmediatamente notaron que los dos estaban muy nerviosos.

¿Los cachamos en la movida?.- preguntó Lily, con su habitual manera de ser.

Cuál movida, me estaba atando los zapatos.- murmuró Maderique, jugueteando con el cierre de su chamarra.

Claro, no sabía que tenías los zapatos en el pecho.- replicó Lily.- Pero como digas...

¿Nos vamos ya?.- preguntó Made, muy roja.

Eh... .- Genzo miró a Misaki y éste le hizo una señal afirmativa.- Perdón, creo que no podemos llevarlas hoy. Tenemos algún asunto pendiente por arreglar.

¿Y quién esperaba eso?.- gruñó Lily, aunque su cara demostraba lo contrario.- Nos vamos solas.

Nos vemos mañana.- dijo Maderique, echando a andar tras de su amiga.

Nos vemos, Maderique.- respondió Genzo.- Cuídate, Lily...

La guanajuatense le hizo a Genzo un gesto vago con la mano, sin detenerse. Wakabayashi suspiró. Maderique le sonrió con timidez a Misaki.

Nos vemos.- dijo ella.

Estaremos en contacto.- murmuró Taro.- Eso te lo aseguro.

Otra vez, él tenía en sus ojos esa expresión extraña. Maderique se preocupó, pero Lily le gritó entonces que se apresurara y la chica siguió a su amiga. Cuando se fueron, Misaki recogió sus cosas con tristeza.

¿Estas seguro de que es esto lo que quieres?.- preguntó Wakabayashi.

No podría ser de otra manera.- musitó Misaki.- Te pido por favor que no digas nada.

No diré nada.- contestó Genzo.- Ya te dije, es tu decisión, aunque no la comparto.

Misaki echó un último vistazo al Nevado de Toluca. Durante mucho tiempo él deseó que el dichoso volcán tuviera nieve, y ahora que al fin la tenía, deseaba que la nieve se derritiera...

_Cuando la nieve se derrite..._

_Significa que vendrá la primavera..._

_Será entonces cuando vuelva a verte..._

Lily estaba muy callada en el camino de regreso. Maderique pensó que habría menos problemas en el mundo si la gente se dignara de hablar y expresar sus sentimientos.

¿Y a ti que te pasa?.- suspiró Maderique.- Andas rara, muy callada, cosa que no es normal en ti.

Lo siento.- musitó Lily.- Es solo que... No sé, estoy confundida.

¿Con respecto a...?.- preguntó Maderique, aunque ella ya se lo sospechaba.

Genzo.- contestó Lily.- O sea, no esperaba encontrármelo, o más bien, no esperaba conocerlo... ¿Sabes el impacto que causó él en mí?

Me lo imagino.- comentó la toluqueña.

O sea, en este viaje a Toluca esperaba visitarte y pasármela bien contigo.- continuó la guanajuatense.- Cosa que sí he hecho, pero no tenía entre mis planes, eh, pues...

¿Enamorarte?.- completó Maderique.

No sé si es amor, pero mira que él me hace sentir... Diferente... .- suspiró Lily.

Como que se te acaba el aire cuando lo miras, el corazón se te acelera si lo tienes cerca y sientes que se te va el alma en un suspiro.- murmuró Maderique.

Lily sonrió y miró a su amiga de reojo. Parecía que no era la única entusiasmada con un japonés...

Lo que me pone triste es que pronto me iré.- suspiró Lily.- Regresaré a Guanajuato y pues yo creo que Genzo volverá a Alemania, así que creo que no volveremos a vernos.

Podrían mantenerse en contacto.- sugirió Maderique.

¿A través de mails y llamadas telefónicas cortas?.- cuestionó Lily.- Al principio me agradaba la idea, pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

¿Por qué no?

Porque muy seguramente Genzo ha de tener novia allá, o quizás "novias".- respondió Lily.- Amor de lejos, es amor de pend...

Maderique no dijo nada, pero sabía a qué se refería su amiga. Ella podía sentirse igual con respecto a Taro... En fin, Jorge ya las estaba esperando en casa, sentado en la sala viendo la televisión. El muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Lily.

¿Quieren ir a comer?.- preguntó Jorge.

¿Por qué no comer aquí?.- cuestionó Maderique.- Compré camarones y quiero prepararlos para Lily.

Eso puede ser otro día.- replicó Jorge.- Vamos, las invito a comer.

No, de verdad, quiero cocinar para Lily.- gruñó Made.

Que nuestra invitada decida.- replicó Jorge.- ¿Lily, a dónde quieres ir? ¿A comer a un rico restaurante o prefieres quedarte a tragar la incomible comida de mi hermana?

Gracioso.- gruñó Maderique.

Pero Lily no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque en ese momento la madre de Made y Jorge apareció y anunció que la comida estaba servida. Ni modo, ni uno ni otro. Después de comer, Jorge propuso salir un rato, pero Lily estaba cansada y expresó su deseo de quedarse en casa, así que ella y Maderique se encerraron en el cuarto de ésta a ver una película, "El cadáver de la novia", dejando a Jorge afuera ya que las chicas tenían ganas de echar chisme. Lily casi lloró al final con la muerte de Emily.

No te gustan los finales tristes, ¿cierto?.- comentó Maderique.- No te gusta dejar a nadie sin pareja.

La verdad, no.- gimoteó Lily.- Yo me he quedado sola muchas veces y es feo eso. Por eso, siempre que puedo hago que todos al final tengan pareja.

Lily en sus ratos libres escribía historietas cursis y sentimentaloides de amor y que publicaba a veces en el internet.

Ya para tragedias tengo mi propia vida.- suspiró Lily.

Y que lo digas.- apoyó Made.- ¿Quieres un poco de agua o quizás refresco?

Vaya manera de cambiarme el tema.- gruñó Lily.- En fin, sí quiero, pero voy por él, no te preocupes.

No, yo iré.- replicó Made.

Naaa, ni que la cocina estuviera tan lejos.- rió Lily.

La chica fue hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraba Jorge tomando un café. El muchacho la miró con seriedad, al tiempo que dejaba la taza sobre la mesa.

¿Ya acabó la película?.- preguntó él.

Sí.- suspiró Lily.- ¿No se nota? Tengo los ojos rojos.

No me digas que lloraste.- replicó Jorge.- Esa película es muy cursi.

Lo sé.- murmuró Lily.- Soy cursi, aunque no lo quiera aceptar.

Jorge sonrió de una manera extraña. Lily se sentó un momento junto a él.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó ella.

Nada.- respondió Jorge.- ¿Sabes? No creas que me tragué el cuento del tobillo.

¿Eh?.- Lily respingó.

No me creí ningún momento el cuento del tobillo.- continuó Jorge.- Sabía que exagerabas, pero sabía que lo hacías para ayudar a mi hermana. A veces me paso de celoso y sobreprotector, pero bueno, es mi hermana, es normal que la cuide a ella.

Lo sé.- Lily se puso algo colorada.- Lo lamento, no quise mentirte así...

No te preocupes.- Jorge sonrió.- Sé que lo hiciste por ella, así que no importa. Todo lo contrario, estoy feliz de saber que hay alguien que se preocupa tanto por ella como para echarle una mentira monumental al tarado del hermano.

Lily echó a reír. Jorge la miró con ternura.

¿Qué ocurre?.- Lily cortó su risa abruptamente.

Nada.- murmuró Jorge, acercándose a ella.- Es solo que tienes una risa contagiosa...

Lily no supo ni como, pero cuando se dio cuenta, él la estaba besando, fue un beso tímido, apenas poco más que un roce, pero Lily se hizo inmediatamente para atrás.

Lo siento.- susurró ella.- Pero no...

Jorge no necesito más para saber que ya alguien más le había ganado la batalla...

Maderique bajó las escaleras al darse cuenta de que Lily había tardado mucho, y encontró a ésta y a Jorge sentados a la mesa y muy raros. Maderique supo que algo raro había pasado ahí.

¿Qué se traen?.- preguntó Maderique.- Se ven como un par de niños regañados.

Nada.- Lily se puso de pie.- Jorge me contaba que no se tragó el cuento del tobillo.

Ni un segundo.- repuso Jorge.

Ah. Bueno, ya se me hacía que no estabas tan tarado.- replicó Maderique.

Ella le hizo señas con la cabeza, pero Lily hizo un ademán esquivo. Made supo entonces que sí había pasado algo entre su amiga y su hermano. Para fortuna de las chicas, la madre de Jorge apareció y lo mandó a comprar clavos a la ferretería. El muchacho se fue no sin antes lanzarle a Lily una mirada de tristeza.

Bueno, qué, violaste a mi hermano o qué.- inquirió Made, en cuanto Jorge se fue.

Más bien deberías de preguntar si él quiso violarme a mí.- gruñó Lily.- Me besó.

¿Te besó?.- Maderique gritó.

¡Habla más fuerte, a ver si te escuchan en Chile!.- exclamó Lily.- No inventes, bájale a tu volumen,

Bueno ya, no me cambies el tema.- replicó Maderique.- ¿Cómo que mi hermano te besó?

Eso, me besó.- suspiró Lily.

¿Y?

Pues nada, sinceramente.- reconoció Lily.- Jorge me agrada como amigo, nada más.

Ya veo.- Maderique no consideró necesario agregar nada más.

¿Y tú?.- Lily agarró la oportunidad al vuelo.- ¿Qué hiciste con Taro cuando Genzo y yo andábamos ocupados?

Nada.- Maderique sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cara.

Ja, eso no me lo trago.- replicó Lily.- Vi la cara que tenían los dos, no nací ayer. Mejor dime qué hicieron, porque tarde que temprano me voy a enterar.

Bueno, ya.- suspiró Made.- Taro... Me besó...

¿Te besó?.- Lily casi se atraganta con el refresco que se estaba tomando.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Pero Maderique no pudo decir nada más, porque en ese momento apareció su madre y se puso a charlar con las chicas. En algún momento, ya Maderique tendría la oportunidad de contarle todo a Lily... Y sin embargo, esa noche Jorge sí estaba algo extraño y esquivaba el contacto con Lily, la cual de por sí ya andaba ausente. Lo dicho, en ese día todos andaban raros...

Pero lo peor ocurrió a la mañana siguiente, cuando Maderique y Lily llegaron al entrenamiento. Genzo las estaba esperando como si nada y le pidió a Maderique que comenzara a entrenar. Claro, la toluqueña notó que faltaba algo muy importante... Aunque Genzo evitaba cualquier pregunta que estuviera fuera del contexto del entrenamiento; Maderique supo que él estaba evitando tocar el tema.

¿Estás solo hoy?.- preguntó Made a Genzo en una pausa, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sí.- asintió Genzo, sin agregar nada más.

Uhm, ya veo.- suspiró Maderique. Debía ser más sincera.- ¿Y Misaki en donde está?

Wakabayashi se temía esa pregunta. No estaba preparado para responderle a esa chica que se había convertido en su amiga, y aun cuando estuviese preparado, no tenía autorización para responder...

No va a venir hoy.- respondió Genzo.- Ni mañana.

¿Y eso por qué?.- Maderique se puso algo pálida.

No va a venir ya.- murmuró Genzo.- Misaki regresó ayer a Francia.

Maderique sintió como si el corazón se le congelara y se le rompiera en mil pedazos. ¡Taro se había marchado a Francia! ¡Y sin despedirse de ella! Hasta Lily se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿En verdad se marchó?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿A dónde?

Ya lo dije, a Francia.- musitó Genzo.

¿Y se fue sin despedirse?.- insistió Lily.

No tuvo tiempo.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- O no se quiso despedir, qué se yo.

Eres medio bruto.- gruñó Lily, al ver que los ojos de Maderique se llenaban de lágrimas.- Y Misaki es más bruto todavía...

En eso estamos de acuerdo.- suspiró Genzo.

Lily supo que Genzo estaba ocultando algo, pero en ese momento no le prestó mucha atención, ya que Maderique se veía muy triste y eso era lógico. Lily abrazó a su amiga e interrogó a Genzo con la mirada, pero éste prefirió ignorarla. Maderique sollozó por un rato, en algún momento se había llegado a acostumbrar a ese muchacho amable y alegre de ojos color miel, ese muchacho que le ofreció su apoyo sin dudarlo y que se había robado su corazón. ¿Por qué Taro se había marchado sin despedirse? ¿Acaso no le importaba decirle adiós a Maderique? Lo más seguro era que Taro viera a Maderique como solo una persona más a la que él había ayudado... Y ese beso... Ese beso muy seguramente había sido solo una mentira...

Lo siento, Genzo.- dijo Maderique, después de un rato.- Por ahora no me siento bien. Quisiera irme a mi casa.

De acuerdo.- asintió Genzo, sin replicar.- Te veré mañana.

No sé si venga mañana.- replicó Maderique.- Quizás no regrese nunca más.

La chica tomó sus cosas y echó a andar hacia la salida. Lily miró a Genzo fijamente.

No me preguntes, yo no sé nada de las decisiones de Misaki.- pidió Genzo.

No pienso preguntarte nada.- replicó Lily.- Simplemente iba a pedirte que no fueras a dejar sola a Maderique ahora que tanto te necesita.

Genzo esbozó una mueca. Lily tenía razón. El portero necesitaría llamarle a su padre para decirle que su estancia en Toluca tendría que prolongarse por un tiempo más...


	10. Obstáculos

**Capítulo 10. Obstáculos.**

Yo ya sabía que ese tal Misaki no era confiable.- gruñó Jorge.

Él estaba sentado en el piso de la recámara de Maderique. Ésta se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en la cama, con una almohada en la cara, y Lily hojeaba distraídamente una revista de sóccer.

No hagas tanto escándalo.- dijo Lily.- Se fue, eso tenía que pasar.

Pero aun así, ¿qué clase de entrenador es si de repente se larga y ya?.- cuestionó Jorge.

Misaki no era mi entrenador, es Genzo.- replicó Maderique, sin quitarse la almohada de la cara.

Es lo mismo. Japoneses los dos, futbolistas los dos, igual de desconfiados los dos.- gruñó Jorge.- Esos Mish y Wakys son de lo peor.

Mish y Wakys.- Lily esbozó una sonrisita.- Vaya apodos que les pusiste.

Pos qué, es más fácil que decir sus nombres raros.- replicó Jorge.

Maderique quería que se callaran los dos. Ella tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía muy triste y sabía que era por culpa de Taro, pero no quería reconocerlo, aun no. Sin embargo, el correr a Lily hubiera sido poco cortés, ya que era su invitada, y Jorge era su hermano y de correrlo habría sospechado y habría hecho más escándalo.

Creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a Made.- comentó Lily, después de echarle un vistazo a la almohada que su amiga tenía por cabeza en esos momentos.- El entrenamiento estuvo pesado.

¿Fue eso o más bien será que le dolió que se largara el Mish?.- inquirió Jorge.

¿Qué te parece si mejor te callas y me dejas dormir?.- preguntó Maderique, quitándose levemente la almohada.- Me duele la cabeza.

Te dije, mejor dejémosla dormir.- suspiró Lily.

Bueno, ya.- Jorge se puso de pie.

Lily lo imitó, pero entonces Maderique la miró y le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

Me gustaría que te quedaras.- le pidió a su amiga.

Como gustes.- Lily sonrió.

Ya, entendí la indirecta.- gruñó Jorge.- Me hubieran dicho desde el principio que querían que me fuera.

De todas maneras no nos hubieras hecho caso.- suspiró Maderique.

Jorge se fue y cerró la puerta al salir, con un gruñido. Lily se sentó otra vez junto a Maderique.

Me siento mal, Lily.- murmuró Made.- No sé para qué me lo niego, extraño mucho a Taro y me dolió que se marchara sin decirme adiós... ¿Qué acaso no fui nada importante para él?

No digas eso.- pidió Lily.- Quizás no tuvo tiempo...

Lo noté raro ayer.- murmuró Made.- Sabía que algo le pasaba, y Genzo estaba igual. Los dos sabían que Misaki se iba a ir, pero no me lo quisieron decir...

Sus razones deben tener.- suspiró Lily.

Lo que no entiendo es... ¿Por qué me besó entonces?.- cuestionó Maderique.- ¿Por qué, si pensaba marcharse? De seguro no fui más que una de tantas...

No digas eso.- repitió Lily.- Mira, quizás si le preguntamos a Genzo nos pueda dar razón...

Ni caso tiene.- suspiró Maderique.- Mejor lo dejamos así...

Como quieras... .- aceptó Lily.

¿Sabes algo?.- confesó Maderique.- Ese beso fue algo especial... Y también todo lo que me dijo... Fue como si se estuviera despidiendo, te digo que ya estaba raro...

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?.- quiso saber Lily.

Que nunca dejara de creer en mis sueños.- respondió Maderique.-Que tenía en mí el gran brillo de una estrella y que no podía dejar que se apagara...

Y tiene razón.- apoyó Lily.- Vas a llegar muy lejos.

Yo creo que no.- musitó Made, cerrando los ojos.- Creo que me dejé engañar y llevar por las ilusiones. Los sueños no se hacen realidad, Lily.

La guanajuatense sabía que su amiga toluqueña estaba deprimida, de manera que supo que por el momento lo mejor sería dejarla descansar un rato para que pudiera poner en orden sus ideas. Lily no quería dejar sola a su amiga, pero desgraciadamente la doctora tendría que regresar a su ciudad a seguir trabajando, ya había recibido una llamada de su jefa diciéndole que tendría que volver cuanto antes. Así pues, Lily tendría que marcharse al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, Wakabayashi intentaba ponerse en contacto con su padre, el cual aparentemente aun seguía en asuntos de negocios. Unos minutos antes, Genzo había recibido la llamada de la encargada de la aerolínea, la cual le había dicho que ya tenía disponible un boleto de autobús para ir a la ciudad de México. Sin embargo, dados los hechos recientes, Wakabayashi no estaba muy seguro de querer irse.

No responde.- respondió la operadora, después de intentar llamar a la oficina en donde se suponía que trabajaba su padre.- ¿Quiere que lo intente otra vez?

Por favor.- pidió Genzo.

"Yo no sé para qué mi padre tiene un celular si lo va a traer apagado", pensó Genzo. pero al fin, después del décimo intento, alguien respondió la llamada e hizo todo lo posible por contactar al padre de Genzo, el cual al fin respondió unos diez minutos después.

Al fin respondes.- reclamó Genzo.

Al fin llamas.- reclamó Akira.- ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

No habían conseguido lugares disponibles para allá, padre.- respondió Genzo.- Además de que ahora he encontrado algo en qué ocuparme.

¿Cómo qué?.- quiso saber Akira.

Encontré un trabajo como entrenador de sóccer y... .- Genzo tomó aire.- Conocí a una chica...

Ya se me hacía.- suspiró Akira.- ¿Quién es esta vez?

Hablas como si me enamorara muy seguido.- gruñó Genzo.- Es doctora, una mexicana muy hermosa.

Uhm.- gruñó Akira.- ¿Me equivoco o dijiste la palabra "enamorar"?

Fue error de percepción.- replicó Genzo.- La línea telefónica ha de estar mal...

Ajá.- Akira no se tragó el cuento.- En fin, ¿dijiste que es doctora?

Sí.

Y mexicana.

Sí.

¿Antecedentes penales?

Ninguno que yo sepa.

Bien. Por mí, haz lo que quieras, siempre y cuando esa chica no pertenezca a una familia del narcotráfico.- sentenció Akira.- En México, abundan.

Mira quien habla, un integrante honorario de la _Yakuza_.- replicó Genzo, en tono sarcástico.

Por eso te lo digo.- gruñó Akira.- No deberías de meterte en más problemas. En fin, ¿cuándo vienes?

Creo que por ahora no podré ir.- suspiró Genzo.- Tengo algunos asuntos qué arreglar acá...

¿Relacionados con esa chica?.- cuestionó Akira.

Quizás. ¿Eso es relevante?.- gruñó Genzo.

No realmente.- suspiró Akira.- Ya te dije, haz lo que quieras. De todas maneras, acá las cosas con MALO andan de mal en peor. No te respondía el teléfono porque estaba atorado en una marcha promocionada por este sujeto para protestar por el aumento del precio de la tortilla.

Papá, ¿sabes de qué rayos hablas?.- cuestionó Genzo.- O mejor dicho: ¿sabes qué rayos es una tortilla?

Una cosa redonda hecha de algún tipo de masa, al parecer aquí en México se consume tanto como nosotros comemos el arroz.- respondió Akira.

Padre, una vez más, ¿eso es relevante ahora?.- suspiró Genzo.

Bueno, no.- aceptó Akira.- El caso es que MALO anda causando problemas por acá, será mejor que te quedes en Talaca.

Toluca.- corrigió Genzo.- Bien, padre, si te secuestran llámame para juntar el dinero del rescate. Y no comas tanta tortilla, Lily dice que suben de peso.

¿Lily? ¿Así se llama tu nueva novia?

Adiós, papá, estaremos en contacto.- Genzo optó por cortar la comunicación.

Wakabayashi suspiró. Realmente, si se quedaba en Toluca era más que nada por Maderique; la chica estaba confiando en él para cumplir su sueño y ahora se había convertido en su único apoyo, ya que Misaki se había largado sin decir ni pío y Lily pronto se iría también... Esto a Genzo no le agradaba, pero él sabía que era algo que no podía evitar... En fin, Wakabayashi se encargaría de ayuda a Maderique a salir adelante, él sabía muy bien la importancia de tener a alguien que ayudara a uno a cumplir con sus sueños.

Genzo tomó su chaqueta y salió a la calle; iría a buscar a las chicas para tratar de darle apoyo a Maderique. Decidió por ese momento usar la motocicleta que había rentado también y la encendió; cosa del destino, Maderique salía de esos momentos de una farmacia que se encontraba enfrente del hotel.

¡Maderique!.- gritó Genzo.

¡Ah!.- la chica se sorprendió.- ¿Qué haces?

Lo mismo te pregunto, estás muy lejos de tu casa.- replicó Genzo.

Vine a darme una vuelta, para respirar aire fresco y aclarar mis ideas.- suspiró Maderique.- Lily se quedó dormida y Jorge salió a quien sabe donde, así que por eso aproveché para comprar unas vitaminas, pero creo que es momento de volver. No avisé en casa y si no regreso pronto entonces llamarán a Locatel o a la Guardia Nacional para encontrarme...

Te llevo a tu casa.- ofreció Genzo, dándole a la chica un casco de motocicleta.

Gracias, no te quiero molestar.- se apenó la chica.

No me molestas.- replicó Genzo, con una sonrisa.- Eso se hace por los amigos.

Maderique se convenció con esto, se colocó el casco y se subió a la moto. Genzo también se colocó su casco y encendió el vehículo. Genzo no era tan alocado para manejar, pero a Made le daba pena abrazarlo en cada vuelta. Ya estando muy cerca de la casa de Maderique, en una curva pronunciada, Genzo dio la vuelta muy cerrada y la chica, por no querer agarrarlo, casi se resbala y se cae hacia atrás. Genzo frenó despacio y entonces Maderique apenas alcanzó a tomarlo por un hombro.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó él.

Sí, claro.- murmuró Maderique, evitando abrazar demasiado a su entrenador.- Nada más que Lily me va a colgar...

¿Qué cosa?

Nada.

Al fin llegaron a casa, y Genzo puso el freno de la motocicleta para que Maderique se bajara, pero la correa de su mochila se atoró en quien sabe donde y la chica se fue de bruces contra el piso. Genzo se apresuró en ayudarla.

¿Estás bien, te duele algo?.- preguntó él.

Nada más en mi orgullo.- musitó Maderique.- Tonta mochila...

Sabes detener tiros potentes, pero no puedes bajarte de una moto.- rió Genzo.

Ya, no te burles.- gruñó Maderique.- Gracias por traerme.

De nada. ¿Hay otra cosa en la que te puedo ayudar?.- quiso saber el portero.- Si necesitas hablar con alguien, pues aquí estoy. No soy bueno consolando, pero sí escuchando...

Gracias, estoy bien.- Made esbozó una sonrisa triste.- Pero necesito ahora estar sola...

Como gustes.- Genzo suspiró.- ¿Crees que Lily siga dormida?

Quizás sí, la verdad es que estos últimos días ella ha estado muy cansada.- replicó Maderique.

Está bien.- gruñó Genzo, captando la indirecta.- Te veré mañana.

Maderique no respondió; Wakabayashi se preguntó si ella continuaría con el entrenamiento...

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, Maderique se presentó al entrenamiento ya muy tarde. Genzo estaba dudando en si debía regañarla o no, pero Lily hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Nada más vine a decirte que voy a renunciar.- dijo Maderique, al ver a Genzo.- Creo que nomás estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. Mejor me dedico completamente a mi trabajo y dejo de soñar con tonterías.

¿Estás segura?.- hasta la pregunta era tonta, pero Genzo no quería dejarla renunciar.- Creo que estás decaída por culpa del tarado de Misaki, pero no deberías de dejarte caer por eso. Mira, si te esfuerzas llegarás muy lejos, y yo te ayudaré, pero debes de poner de tu parte.

Lo siento, creo que ya no puedo.- negó Maderique.- Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, aunque agradezco tu dedicación.

La chica hizo una reverencia y se alejó hacia el área de dirección, quizás para hablar con los directivos y darse de baja del equipo. Lily suspiró y dejó la maleta que traía en el brazo en una banca.

Está deprimida por lo del Mish, por eso quiere renunciar.- dijo ella.- Además, su familia no está portándose tan bien como se podría esperar, además de que Jorge está cada vez más insoportable. Maderique no va a soportarlo por mucho tiempo...

¿Mish?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Misaki.- explicó Lily.- Así le dice Jorge.

¿En serio? ¿Y cómo me dicen a mí?.- preguntó Genzo, con curiosidad.

No es algo que tenga importancia.- Lily trató de no sonreír.- Ahora la que importa es Maderique. Quisiera quedarme a apoyarla, pero mi deber me llama y no sé qué hacer... A distancia uno no puede apoyar tanto como se quisiera...

Genzo esbozó una mueca. Por algo Lily traía esa maleta cargando.

¿Cuándo te vas?.- quiso saber el portero.

En una hora.- respondió Lily.- Nos tardamos porque andaba recogiendo mis cosas y despidiéndome de Jorge.

Ya.- Genzo gruñó.- ¿Es tu novio o qué?

Se me declaró.- Lily clavó su mirada hacia el horizonte.- Pero yo no estoy interesada en él de esa manera.

Uhm.- musitó Genzo.- ¿Entonces no te gusta?

No es algo que te interese saber.- gruñó Lily.- En fin, te pido por favor que no dejes que Maderique decaiga. Ella confía en ti, tanto como yo, por eso te pido que la cuides, al menos mientras tengo la oportunidad de volver.

Yo me encargaré de que ella no renuncie.- confirmó Genzo.- No permitiré que abandone su sueño solo por una caída como ésta, y mucho menos por la tontera que hizo el Mish.

Tú sabes qué fue lo que pasó, ¿cierto?.- cuestionó Lily, sonriendo.

Lo siento, yo no sé nada sobre el asunto.- replicó Genzo, desviando la mirada.

Lily sabía que él sí sabía la verdad, pero prefirió no insistir. Se puso de pie y tomó su mochila.

Será mejor que me vaya.- suspiró la chica.- O se me hará tarde.

Permíteme llevarte.- ofreció Genzo.- Maderique va a tardarse.

¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?.- quiso saber Lily, sorprendida.

Porque me imaginé que Maderique iba a renunciar, así que hablé con los directivos y les pedí que le hicieran mucho problema a ella para que no renunciara.- rió Genzo.

Eres el demonio.- Lily esbozó una sonrisita.

Y eso que aun no me has visto.- Genzo sonrió de una forma seductora.

Lily se puso colorada. En esos momentos, Made regresaba de la dirección, con cara de frustración.

Lo siento, Lily, creo que no podré llevarte a la central de autobuses.- suspiró Maderique.- Tengo algunos problemas que aclarar por aquí...

Está bien, no te preocupes, yo la llevaré.- Genzo traía cara de triunfo.

Pero la llevas, no la vayas a secuestrar.- gruñó Maderique.

Ganas no me faltan.- musitó Genzo.

Lily se puso roja otra vez, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Maderique abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y le agradeció que hubiera ido a visitarla. Lily le dijo que ella agradecía contar con su amistad y que esperaba verla pronto.

Y por favor, no renuncies a tu sueño.- pidió Lily.- No dejes de intentarlo, yo te seguiré apoyando hasta el final...

Gracias, amiga.- sonrió Maderique.- Vuelve pronto.

Lo haré.- Lily sonrió y lanzó un beso a manera de despedida.

Genzo condujo a la chica hasta su automóvil y se dirigió hacia la central de autobuses. En poco tiempo, ya el japonés había aprendido a moverse por la ciudad. Claro, le hubiera gustado más detenerse en un hotel, pero Lily no lo hubiera visto nada bien... Ah, qué más daba, se había enamorado, para qué negarlo...

¿Me dejarás que te llame o que te contacte por el messenger?.- preguntó Genzo.- No tuve la oportunidad de invitarte a salir...

Volveré pronto.- respondió Lily.- Ojalá tú pudieras hacerlo.

Haré todo lo posible.- sonrió Genzo.- Pero no respondiste.

Por supuesto que puedes llamarme.- sonrió Lily.- Me dará mucho gusto.

Genzo y Lily se sonrieron; definitivamente, se había establecido una conexión entre ellos...

Hay un puente en la ciudad de Toluca que resulta ser muy peligroso. Por él se han caído ya varios autobuses y algunos automóviles, y sin embargo las autoridades no han hecho nada para arreglar el asunto. Ese día, caía una llovizna ligera y el pavimento estaba resbaloso; un camionero que iba a toda velocidad perdió el control y se estrelló contra la débil barrera de convención, la cual cedió antes el peso del camión y éste cayó por el puente, hacia la carretera que pasaba debajo...

Genzo y el resto de los conductores vieron cómo el automovilista que iba en frente maniobraba para esquivar el enorme camión de toneladas de peso; Wakabayashi hizo todo lo posible por no chocar contra la carambola que se había hecho frente a ellos, pero los frenos del coche no le respondieron tan bien como quisieron...

**Notas:**

_Yakuza_ es la mafia japonesa.

"Mish" es apodo inventado por Maderique.

"Wakys" es apodo inventado por Alisse.

La tortilla sube y los ánimos bajan. Así es la economía mexicana.


	11. Lágrimas

**Capítulo 11. Lágrimas.**

Maderique no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Debía ser una broma, pero si lo era, era una de muy mal gusto. No, Lily no haría esa clase de bromas, ni siquiera a Genzo lo consideraba capaz, aunque quizás Jorge sí podía jugar con eso... Made deseaba que fuera una broma, aun cuando tuviera que golpear a su hermano por eso.

Maderique había recibido una llamada de Charlie (quien sabe como rayos había conseguido él su teléfono) diciéndole que Lily había sufrido un accidente. Al parecer, ella iba en compañía de uno de los japoneses, según había dicho Charlie, el cual supuso Made que se trataba de Genzo. Charlie no había querido darle demasiados detalles por teléfono, únicamente le pidió que se dirigiera lo antes posible al hospital del IMSS. Maderique dejó hablando solos a los directivos y se marchó cuanto antes al hospital, sin avisarle a nadie. Al llegar al lugar, Charlie se dirigió inmediatamente a Maderique. Al parecer, ya la estaba esperando.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Made.- ¿Están bien mis amigos?

Fue un accidente bastante serio.- explicó Charlie.- Se cayó un camión por el puente de la desgracia y al parecer nuestra amiga tuvo el buen tino de pasar por ahí con su amigo en esos momentos.

¡Válgame!.- Maderique se puso pálida.- ¿Les cayó el camión a ellos?

Afortunadamente, no.- suspiró Charlie.- Pero tu amigo no pudo evitar el choque y se fue a estrellar contra el muro de contención.

¿Y cómo están?.- quiso saber Made, angustiada.

Pues gracias a los cinturones y bolsas de aire, los dos están vivos.- respondió Charlie.- Lily tiene al parecer solo un esguince cervical y algunos rasguños, pero él anda mal...

¿Qué le pasó?.- insistió Maderique.

Tiene algún problema en la columna vertebral.- suspiró Charlie.- Aun no sabemos qué tan grave es, van a hacerle estudios especiales, pero podría quedar paralítico, si las cosas se ponen serias.

¡Paralítico! ¡Genzo podría quedarse paralítico! ¡No podría ser cierto!

Tengo que avisarle a sus padres.- murmuró Maderique.

Por eso te llamé.- dijo Charlie.- Me llevo muy bien con Lily, pero no sé el teléfono de su casa, y pues de él lo único que sé es que es un portero japonés muy famoso.

Creo que el padre de Genzo está en la Ciudad de México.- dijo Maderique.- Veré si puedo averiguar en donde se hospeda...

Tendrás que esperar a que terminen de hacerle la resonancia magnética.- suspiró Charlie.- El estudio especial que nos servirá para saber qué tan serias son sus lesiones. Mientras tanto, si lo deseas, puedes ver a Lily.

Eso me gustaría.- musitó Maderique.

Charlie llevó entonces a la chica a un cubículo privado en la sala de urgencias. Lily estaba recostada en una camilla, tenía un collarín en el cuello, unos cuantos raspones en el rostro y el cabello lleno de sangre; aun tenía puesto incluso el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba puesto esa mañana, por debajo de la bata verde característica del Seguro Social.

¡Lily!.- gritó Maderique.- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Amiga, estás bien?

Creo que sí.- musitó ella, con los ojos cerrados.- El que me preocupa es Genzo...

Según me dijo tu amigo, le están haciendo unos estudios.- musitó Maderique.- ¿Qué pasó?

Se cayó un camión por el puente.- respondió Lily.- Y fue todo lo que alcanzamos a ver antes de estrellarnos.

Se han caído muchos vehículos por ahí.- suspiró Made.- Qué lástima que les haya tocado a ustedes.

Necesito por favor que llames al padre de Genzo.- pidió Lily.- Y que le expliques lo que pasó. Yo quería hacerlo, pero no me dejaron...

Claro que no te vamos a dejar, tú también estás lesionada.- gruñó Charlie.

Tú ni eres traumatólogo, ni urgenciólogo, eres pediatra.- gruñó Lily.- Así que no me puedes dar órdenes.

No, pero soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti.- replicó Charlie.

Como sea. ¿Puedes llamarle al padre de Genzo, Made?.- insistió Lily.- Él me dio el número en donde puedo localizarlo.

¿No quieres que llame a tu casa?.- preguntó Maderique.- Se van a preocupar por ti.

Ah, es cierto.- Lily suspiró.- Charlie tiene mi celular, busca en mi agenda el número que dice "CASA" y llama ahí. Pregunta por mi madre, se llama Emily.

De acuerdo.- dijo Made.- Regresaré en un momento.

Lily se incorporó levemente y le dio a Maderique un papelito manchado en sangre, al parecer el sitio en donde Genzo había apuntado el número de teléfono. Maderique se preguntó cómo rayos había tenido tiempo el japonés de hacer una cosa como ésa en un momento como ése. Maderique salió y se dirigió a una caseta telefónica, pero Charlie se despidió rápidamente de Lily y la siguió.

Puedes llamar del teléfono de la residencia.- ofreció Charlie.- Puedes llamar directamente a cualquier número y la llamada será gratis.

Gracias, no quiero molestar.- murmuró Maderique.

No eres una molestia, pequeña.- Charlie sonrió.

Bueno... .- Maderique notó que no traía tarjeta telefónica ni dinero en monedas.- Está bien, gracias.

Charlie condujo a Maderique hasta un cuarto ubicado en el tercer piso. El sitio estaba atiborrado de literas, casilleros y aparatos electrodomésticos. Se notaba a todas luces que la mayoría de los que vivían ahí eran hombres, puesto que había ropa tirada por todas partes y el fondo de pantalla de la computadora era una chica semidesnuda. Charlie se sonrojó y apagó el monitor.

Estos muchachos no saben en qué perder el tiempo.- musitó Charlie.- En fin, perdona el tiradero, aquí vivimos varios hombres que pasan veinticinco horas al día en este lugar.

El día solo tiene veinticuatro horas.- recordó Maderique.

No si eres médico.- sonrió Charlie.

Él le di el teléfono a Maderique y entonces ella hizo la llamada. Ya había decidido que lo primero sería avisarle a los padres de Lily y después buscaría al padre de Genzo...

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto en donde se realizaban las resonancias magnéticas (ya van a creer que el IMSS de Toluca va a tener aparato de resonancia magnética), Genzo estaba recostado en la mesa de exploración, esperando que el aparato terminara de revisarlo. Suerte que no era claustrofóbico, porque estar en ese tubo podía volver locos a muchos. Él recordaba el accidente y se preguntaba si Lily estaría bien. Cuando el camión cayó, el primer impulso de Genzo fue frenar, aunque su segundo impulso fue volantear y como consecuencia, se habían estrellado contra el muro de contención. Al menos, Wakabayashi había conseguido su objetivo, que era hacer que el impacto no le diera con tanta fuerza a Lily, aunque por hacer eso el lastimado era él. Bueno, no importaba, siempre y cuando ella estuviera bien...

Y sin embargo, él no podía mover las piernas, y apenas las sentía. Los médicos le habían hecho varias pruebas y al parecer Genzo había fallado en todas. No tenía control ni sensibilidad en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, por lo que los médicos habían decidido hacerle ese endemoniado estudio y llamar al neurólogo.

Quizás en ese momento Genzo aun no lo captaba por la adrenalina del accidente, pero si las cosas se ponían feas, él podría quedar paralizado. No solo su carrera se vendría al pique con eso, sino que también perdería su vida tal y como la conocía... Wakabayashi tenía esperanza, pero la mirada de preocupación de los médicos lo decía todo...

Muy bien, señor Wakabayashi, ya terminamos.- el radiólogo ayudó al camillero a pasar a Genzo a la camilla.- ¿Cómo se siente?

Como si me hubieran partido a la mitad.- murmuró Genzo.- No siento las piernas...

Tranquilo, el neurólogo lo verá en seguida.- dijo el camillero.- Lo llevaré de vuelta a urgencias.

Al menos, algo bueno de todo eso era que, gracias al amigo de Lily, los habían dejado a ambos juntos en el mismo cubículo, mientras esperaban a que les dieran cama en el piso de traumatología. Genzo se dio cuenta, al llegar, de que Lily dormía en su camilla.

Listo, señor Wakabayashi.- el enfermero acomodó el suero en el tripié.- El doctor vendrá en un momento.

Gracias.- respondió Genzo, en voz baja, para no despertar a Lily, pero ella alcanzó a escucharlos.

¿Cómo te sientes?.- preguntó ella, entre sueños.- Me tienes muy preocupada.

Estoy bien.- mintió él.- No es nada grave. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Me duele el cuello, pero no me sorprende dado el esguince que traigo.- respondió Lily, abriendo los ojos.- No es nada grave, mis radiografías salieron bien, creo que me tendrán en observación por un día o dos.

Me da mucho gusto.- sonrió Genzo.- Espero que a mí no me vaya tan mal...

Esperemos que no... .- murmuró Lily.

Charlie le había contado todo a Lily, de manera que ella sabía que Genzo no podía mover las piernas y que podía quedar paralítico. Los médicos ya le habían dado medicamento para evitar la inflamación y esperaban la valoración por neurología, pero aun así el pronóstico era sombrío. Para suerte de Genzo, Lily y Charlie habían sido estudiantes del mejor neurocirujano de todo el país, el médico que operó a la madre de un ex presidente de México. Charlie le había prometido a Lily de que movería cielo, mar y tierra para conseguir a ese doctor para que viniera a valorar a Wakabayashi.

Buenas tardes.- dijo en esos momentos Charlie.- Ya tenemos los resultados de la resonancia.

¿Y qué sucede?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Pues lo bueno por estos momentos es que no hay fractura de la columna, lo que ya es una ventaja.- respondió Charlie.- Pero en definitiva, necesitamos la valoración de neurocirujano.

¿Y cuándo vendrá?.- quiso saber Genzo, impaciente.

Pues mira, es que estábamos en medio de una gran cuestión, no sabíamos si debía valorarlo el neurólogo que tenemos aquí, que es más o menos bueno, o mejor mandar llamar a un conocido nuestro, el cual es el mejor neurocirujano de todo el país.- respondió Charlie.- Hubo una gran polémica al respecto...

¿Cuál es la polémica?.- gruñó Genzo.- ¡Llamen al mejor!

La polémica estaba en que para empezar yo soy residente de pediatría.- suspiró Charlie.- Y en segunda, ni siquiera soy tu médico tratante...

Uhm...

Pero después de mucho insistir, llorar, suplicar y jurar que eres mi primo muy, muy lejano, me permitieron llamar al doctor Alcázar, el mejor de todos.- respondió Charlie.- Vendrá a verte en una hora, aunque de cualquier manera te revisará el neurólogo de aquí, mientras tanto.

Al final de cuentas, el resultado no cambió.- Genzo puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- Me van a revisar los dos...

Bueno, si no fuera por la insistencia de Lily, ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido llamarle al doctor Alcázar.- replicó Charlie.- Tienes suerte, hermano, conozco a Lily y sé que eso no lo hace por cualquiera.

Genzo volteó a ver a la chica, la cual le aventó su almohada a Charlie (como si hubiera almohadas en un hospital del Seguro Social) y después volteó su cara ruborizada hacia la pared. Genzo sonrió por lo bajo.

Bueno, los dejo solos.- dijo Charlie, riéndose y regresándole la almohada a Lily.- Supongo que querrán estar solos. Les avisaré cuando venga algún neurólogo.

Gracias.- murmuró Genzo.

No hice nada.- replicó Lily, mirando la pared.- Tú me salvaste.

Yo tampoco hice nada.- replicó Genzo.- Hubiera querido evitar que te lastimaras...

No fue culpa tuya, y manejaste muy bien la situación.- dijo Lily, mirando a Genzo a los ojos.- Gracias.

Insisto, no hice nada.- Genzo sonrió.- Solo espero que esto no sea tan grave como parece...

Y si lo es, qué importa.- Lily estiró la mano y tomó la de Genzo.- Estaré contigo. Estaremos contigo, porque no creo que Maderique vaya a dejarte solo.

Genzo apretó la mano de la chica, dando gracias de no haber perdido ni la movilidad ni la sensibilidad de los brazos. El contacto de esa mano cálida le dio a él esperanzas, aunque la verdad era que todo empeoraría... Y Genzo lo sabía...

El neurólogo del hospital toluqueño llegó y valoró a Genzo. Al parecer, la cosa iba empeorando, ya que al principio él tenía la sensibilidad disminuida, pero en esos momentos era prácticamente nula. Según el doctor, la resonancia magnética había descartado la fractura, tal y como lo había dicho Charlie, pero la médula espinal de Genzo estaba inflamándose y eso era un problema, dado que no tenía mucho espacio porque ésta se encuentra dentro de la columna vertebral y si se inflama, aumenta de tamaño y entonces se comprime contra las paredes de la columna y eso puede provocar daño irreversible en los nervios, y por tanto, en la movilidad y sensibilidad del cuerpo. Según el neurólogo, ya se le estaba dando medicamento a Genzo para disminuir la inflamación, pero el médico opinaba que quizás habría por ahí una astilla de hueso que estuviera lastimando a la médula y entonces habría la necesidad de una operación. Lo dicho, el futuro se veía muy negro.

¿Qué es lo que recomienda entonces, doctor?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Cirugía.- respondió el galeno.- Cuanto antes. Pero no garantizo los resultados. Una cirugía de columna vertebral que involucra a la médula es muy riesgosa y los resultados buenos son mínimos.

O sea, que podría resultar peor.- suspiró Genzo.

Así es.- respondió el doctor.- Le diré a la enfermera que le pase una orden de autorización para operarlo y buscarle quirófano cuanto antes.

Perdone, doctor, pero estamos esperando al doctor Alcázar.- intervino Lily.- Es demasiado precipitado querer pasarlo a quirófano.

¿Qué es lo que dice?.- gruñó el médico.

Que tengo derecho a una segunda opinión.- recalcó Genzo.

Bien, como guste.- el médico azotó la carpeta metálica que contenía el expediente de Genzo contra la mesa.- Si quiere quedarse paralítico, es problema suyo.

El médico salió, muy enojado. Lily y Genzo se miraron.

Por algo se quejan tanto del trato del Seguro Social.- suspiró Lily.- En fin...

Se veía molesto.- comentó Genzo.

No le hagas caso. Está celoso del doctor Alcázar o es otro mediquillo que nada más quiere sacarle dinero a la gente.- replicó Lily.- Tú tranquilo. Vi tu resonancia, y sé lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que es poco probable que tengas una astilla de hueso en la médula y que haya que operarte, se habría notado de inmediato y la médula se veía limpia. Esperemos a que llegue el doctor Alcázar, y si él dice que te operes, pues tendrás que conseguir dinero para pagar la cirugía porque créeme que tendrás que hacerlo.

Está bien.- Genzo sonrió un poco más calmado.

Al menos era una suerte que Lily fuera doctora. Genzo no sabía si ella decía la verdad o solo mentía para hacerlo sentirse mejor, pero si mentía, de verdad que era buena, y se lo agradecía…

Charlie encontró a Maderique sentada en la sala de espera, sosteniendo entre sus manos el celular de Lily. El doctor se sentó junto a ella.

Te ves triste.- comentó él.

Estoy triste.- murmuró Made.- Mi mejor amiga y mi entrenador se accidentaron, y las familias de ambos están preocupadas y furiosas, más que nada porque ambas se encuentran lejos de aquí, aunque también es porque a ninguna familia le pareció que el hijo o la hija en cuestión anduviera en compañía de un extranjero.

Suele pasar.- suspiró Charlie.- Pero no te preocupes, Lily y Wakabayashi van a estar bien.

Eso espero.- susurró Maderique.

Perdona si me meto en lo que no me importa, pero creo que no solo es eso lo que te preocupa.- observó Charlie.

La verdad, no.- musitó Made, apretando los ojos para no llorar.- Pero no importa…

Maderique se puso de pie y salió a los jardines del hospital. No quería que nadie la viera llorar… La chica se recargó contra un árbol y derramó algunas lágrimas, que más que aliviarla la sumieron aun más en su depresión… Y de pronto, alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

Nunca es bueno llorar solo.- murmuró Charlie, haciéndola girar.

Made no supo por qué lo hizo, quizás por la soledad, quizás por la tristeza, quizás porque Charlie le inspiraba confianza o porque sentía que iba a estallar, pero ella se abrazó al médico y dejó escapar todas sus lágrimas…


	12. Esperanza

**Capítulo 12. Esperanza.**

Genzo dormitaba cuando sintió que una mano lo zarandeaba con brusquedad con fuerza por el hombro.

¡Despierte!.- exclamó un hombre de edad media, alto, de barba espesa y con algunos indicios de calvicie en la reluciente cabeza.- Soy el doctor Alcázar, me dijeron que se fue a estrellar contra un camión volador.

Créame que no fue por gusto.- suspiró Genzo.- No estaría aquí de haber podido elegir.

Nadie pide estar aquí por gusto.- replicó el doctor Alcázar.- Nada más nosotros los médicos.

Y eso, ni a veces.- suspiró Lilu.

Ah, doctora Del Valle.- el médico volteó a ver a la chica.- Le voy a cobrar caro el que me haya sacado de mis vacaciones en Ixtapan de la Sal.

Lo bueno es que usted ya no me puede reprobar.- Lily soltó una risilla.- Lo demás, pasa.

¡Y lo dice con un descaro!.- gruñó el doctor Alcázar.- Muy bien, señor Wakabayashi, vamos a hacerle un pequeño examen.

El doctor Alcázar tenía una manera muy peculiar de examinar a la gente, y es que a cada paso el médico le preguntaba a Lily sobre lo siguiente a hacer. La chica titubeaba, pero aun así respondía muy bien a la mayoría de las preguntas.

Sensibilidad disminuida.- murmuró el doctor Alcázar.- Movilidad nula... ¿Qué síndrome es ése, doctora?

¿Síndrome de sección medular?.- titubeó Lily.

Por suerte para usted, ella no es su doctora.- le dijo el doctor Alcázar a Lily.- O ya estaría muerto.

Oiga, yo no soy neurocirujana.- protestó Lily.

Respondona, como siempre.- suspiró el doctor.- Siempre he pensado que serías la alumna perfecta si no te diera por responder a todo lo que tus profesores decimos.

Je.

El médico entonces tomó la radiografía y la colocó en el megatoscopio (el aparato en donde se colocan las radiografías para verlas) y comenzó a preguntarle a Lily lo que veía ahí. La chica respondió, y el galeno se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

A ver, aquí el ilustrísimo neurólogo de este ilustrísimo hospital dice que hay una astilla de hueso que hay que operar.- dijo el doctor Alcázar.- ¿Usted que opina, doctora Del Valle?

Creo que se le botó la canica.- respondió Lily.- Yo no veo ninguna astilla de hueso.

¿Y por qué no la ve?.- el doctor frunció el entrecejo.

Eh... No sé...

¡Pues porque no está, doctora!.- exclamó el doctor alcázar.- ¡No ve la astilla porque no está! Ese neurólogo sabe tanto de neurología como yo sé de Rebelde.

Lily soltó una risilla. Genzo no entendía mucho, pero alcanzó a entender que no había astilla de hueso en ningún lugar.

Bien. En mi opinión, señor Wakabayashi.- dijo el doctor Alcázar.- No necesita operarse, ni ahora ni en mil años. Tranquilícese, únicamente tiene inflamada la médula espinal por el golpe, pero el medicamento le bajará la inflamación. Dentro de pocas horas debe empezar a recuperar la movilidad y sensibilidad de las piernas, aunque le advierto que su recuperación será larga.

¿Podré volver a jugar fútbol?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Lo que siempre preguntan todos.- gruñó el doctor Alcázar.- ¿Puedo volver a jugar fútbol? ¿Puedo escalar el monte Everest? ¿Puedo ir a las fosas de las Marianas? ¿Puedo esquiar en lava ardiente? Puede volverse hasta el nuevo vocalista de Moderatto, si quiere. Va a estar bien, señor Wakabayashi, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Le dejaré a su médico tratante mis indicaciones, y ante cualquier problema, llámenme; para desgracia, sí tienen mi número de teléfono.

Gracias, doctor.- sonrió Genzo, aliviado.

No me lo agradezca a mí.- el doctor Alcázar hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.- Agradézcalo a la doctora, pero un buen cheque no me caería mal. Y por cierto que el anterior presidente de nuestro chinchurriento país me regaló una camioneta último modelo por operar a su madre y otro paciente me regaló una chaqueta de cuero de Gucci. Acá la doctora Del Valle le puede decir cuales son mis gustos.

Genzo soltó una carcajada. Podría darle incluso una mansión en Cancún, si eso era lo que quería. El médico salió del cubículo con paso vacilante.

Te lo dije.- sonrió Lily.- Ya sabía yo que no había que operar.

Eso me da gusto.- suspiró Genzo.- Aunque esto va a tomar tiempo...

Claro que va a tomar tiempo.- replicó Lily.- Pero no te preocupes, hay buenos médicos en rehabilitación aquí, o al menos que quieras irte a Alemania o a Japón.

Ya veremos.- Genzo cerró los ojos.- Por ahora no quiero pensar en eso...

Lily no dijo nada. Genzo no tardó en quedarse dormido, al fin lo habían vencido las emociones del día, y eso que aun no acababan. Poco rato después, entraron Jorge y Maderique, sigilosamente.

¿Cómo estás?.- quiso saber Maderique.

Un poquito mejor.- respondió Lily.- Hace rato me trajeron de comer y ya no me duele tanto el cuello.

Me da mucho gusto.- Made sonrió.- ¿Qué dicen de Genzo?

Que no necesita operarse.- suspiró Lily, aliviada.- Al parecer solo fue el golpe y se repondrá, aunque le va a llevar tiempo.

Me hace sentirme mejor el escuchar eso.- sonrió Maderique.- Estaba muy preocupada por ustedes...

¿Y qué van a hacer?.- quiso saber Jorge.

Pues primero ver que se baje la inflamación y que Genzo recupere la movilidad y la sensibilidad de las piernas.- contestó Lily.- Ya después, veremos.

Tus padres ya vienen en camino.- comentó Made.- También el padre de Genzo.

Gracias, amiga.- sonrió Lily.- Te la debemos.

Ni lo digas.- Maderique se puso triste.- Si te hubiera llevado yo en la mañana, esto no habría sucedido, pero mis ganas de renunciar nos llevó a esto...

No te preocupes, pero eso me recuerda... .- suspiró Lily.- No pensarás renunciar después de esto, ¿cierto?

¿Eh?.- Maderique no se esperaba eso.

Que no puedes renunciar a ser portera.- repitió Lily.- No ahora. Mira, sé que estás desilusionada, pero es tu sueño, y además, Genzo confía en ti y no lo puedes defraudar. Él va a pasar mucho tiempo en recuperación y quizás lo único que lo anime ahora es que tú no dejes de pelear por tus sueños.

Pero... .- Made titubeaba.

¡Pero nada!.- la cortó Lily.- Genzo se ha esforzado mucho por ayudarte, ha hecho de todo y te ha apoyado y ahora tú puedes demostrarle que has sabido aprovecharlo. No lo abandones ahora, es un amigo que te necesita, no solo se tratará de estar con él en su rehabilitación, sino también el seguir adelante con tus sueños, Maderique. ¿Sabes lo decepcionado que se va a sentir si se entera de que, a pesar de todo, renunciaste? No estás para saberlo, pero si los directivos te detuvieron tanto fue porque él les pidió que no te dejaran ir. Wakabayashi cree ciegamente en ti, no lo decepciones.

Es que no sé si pueda hacerlo... .- murmuró la chica.

Claro que puedes hacerlo.- replicó Lily.- Tienes la capacidad, solo es cuestión de que creas en ti.

Maderique iba a responder, pero entonces su celular sonó y la chica salió rápidamente para no despertar a Genzo. Jorge miró entonces a Lily de manera recriminatoria.

Eso fue un truco sucio.- señaló Jorge.

En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale.- replicó Lily.

¿Y el amor es por él?.- Jorge señaló a Genzo.

¿Es eso relevante ahora?.- cuestionó Lily.

Charlie entró en esos momentos y anunció que el padre de Genzo Wakabayashi estaba ahí. El aludido despertó y pidió entonces al médico que dejara pasar a su progenitor. Charlie y Jorge se despidieron y dejaron a los dos jóvenes solos. Poco después entró un hombre alto y robusto, de cabello canoso y bigote fino, el cual se parecía muchísimo a Genzo. Lily supuso que se trataba de su padre.

Buenas tardes.- dijo el señor Wakabayashi, en español.

Buenas tardes.- saludó Lily.

Hola, papá.- suspiró Genzo.

Vaya, vaya.- gruñó Akira.- Te dejo unos días solo en Toluca y así terminas...

Es complicado de explicar... .- musitó Genzo.

Pues comienza de una vez.- ordenó el señor Wakabayashi.- ¿A esto te llevó tu nueva conquista?

Calla, padre, por favor.- pidió Genzo, molesto, en japonés.

Los dos japoneses comenzaron a discutir en japonés; Lily supuso que estaban hablando de ella, ya que el señor Wakabayashi la miraba constantemente y con cara de pocos amigos. La chica optó por cerrar los ojos y fingirse la dormida... Las cosas pintaban feo y no mejorarían cuando sus padres aparecieran...

Mientras tanto, afuera en la sala de espera, Maderique miraba sorprendida hacia todas partes. Charlie apareció de la nada, con una lata de refresco en cada mano.

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber ella.- ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Llevas todo el día aquí sin comer ni tomar nada.- respondió Charlie.- Por eso te compré esto.

¿Una lata de Poca Cola?.- rió Maderique.- Muy nutritivo, muchas gracias.

De nada.- Charlie sonrió.- Pero esto es solo el principio, quiero invitarte a cenar, mi turno terminará en algún momento entre hoy y mañana.

¿Y así quieres que salga contigo?.- rió Maderique.- Además, vengo con mi hermano.

Pues lo invitamos también, faltaba menos.- replicó Charlie.- Solo quiero comer y pasar un buen rato contigo, nada más. Tu hermano también puede venir, también puedo pasar un buen rato con él.

No creo que eso a mi hermano le agrade.- Made volvió a reír.- Pero a mí, sí. Te lo agradezco.

Entonces espérame.- pidió Charlie.- Te prometo que me veré diferente cuando termine mi turno.

Eso espero.- sonrió Maderique.

El médico iba vestido con un traje de quirófano arrugado y una bata que en algún momento era blanca y que en esos momentos era más bien gris. Made de verdad esperaba que al menos él se pusiera ropa limpia, aunque por lo que había visto en la residencia, lo dudaba.

Bueno, te veré a las ocho entonces.- dijo Charlie.- Lleva a tu hermano.

Claro.

Jorge alcanzó a ver al médico y se acercó a Maderique con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Qué hacías con él?.- preguntó el joven.

Es amigo de Lily.- musitó Maderique.

No fue eso lo que te pregunté.- gruñó Jorge.

Ya se que no.- suspiró ella.- Pero nada más hablábamos. Mira, él ayudó mucho a Lily y a Genzo con el accidente, y me ayudó a mí también a localizarlos a ellos y a ponerme en contacto con los padres de ambos, nada más. No seas malpensado.

¿Y nada más?.- Jorge no se tragaba el cuento.

Pues sí, nada más. Bueno, no.- dijo Made.- Nos invitó a comer…

¿Nos?.- Jorge captó el pronombre.

Sí, "nos".- confirmó Maderique.- ¿Crees que si hubiera querido conquistarme, te habría invitado a ti también?

Bueno, puede que sea su plan.- gruñó Jorge.

Eres inaguantable.- suspiró Maderique.- En fin, le dije que sí.

¿Y aceptaste por mí?.- Jorge gruñó.

Comida gratis es comida gratis, ¿no?.- replicó Made.- Y con lo codo que eres…

Jorge ya no dijo nada. Poco después, una enfermera fue a avisarle a Maderique que a Genzo y a Lily los pasarían al piso de traumatología. Por peticiones del señor Akira Wakabayashi, a Genzo lo pasarían a una sala aislada para él solo. Bien dicen que los ricos pueden hacer lo que desean… Así pues, Maderique podía irse tranquila sabiendo que sus amigos ya estarían en hospitalización en poco tiempo y los padres de Lily no tardarían en llegar.

A las ocho en punto, Charlie se apareció vestido de manera informal, pero recién bañado y afeitado y la ropa se veía limpia. Made se sorprendió al verlo, el muchacho no era guapo pero tenía cierta carisma que lo hacían verse atractivo.

¿Listos?.- preguntó Charlie.- Los llevaré a comer comida china.

De acuerdo.- sonrió Maderique.

Jorge no dijo nada, pero miró atentamente a uno y luego a otro. Él no iba a dejar que otro hombre se acercara a su hermana, y menos con lo sucedido con Taro Misaki…

Lily estaba esperando a que un camillero la llevara hasta su habitación. Charlie ya había ido a despedirse y le había informado que se llevaría a Maderique y a Jorge a cenar. Lily le advirtió a su amigo que tuviera cuidado de no coquetearle a su amiga. Genzo acababa de marcharse, seguido por su padre, el cual al parecer no había tenido buena impresión de Lily. Por lo poco que ella alcanzó a entender, el señor acusaba a la chica del accidente, cosa que hizo que Genzo se molestara.

Listo, doctora, la llevaré a su habitación.- dijo un camillero, seguido por un enfermero.

Gracias.- sonrió Lily.

La comitiva salió al pasillo y entonces Lily vio que Genzo iba delante de ella con su padre; el portero volteó y le sonrió a Lily, gesto que ella devolvió a pesar de la ceñuda mirada del suegro. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, un hombre alto y de cabello rizado y canoso se le dejó ir a Genzo.

¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija, infeliz?.- gritó el hombre.

Se hizo un gran escándalo, mientras los enfermeros y camilleros trataban de separar al hombre de Genzo, y a su vez, al padre de Genzo de ese hombre. Lily suspiró. Había llegado su padre…


	13. ¿Ya son trece?

**Capítulo 13.- ¿Ya son trece?**

Lily cerró los ojos. Ella nada más escuchaba la altisonante voz de su padre llenándole los oídos y ocupando su cerebro. Se escuchaba un gran escándalo, alguien pedía que llamaran a gritos a seguridad para que se llevaran a ese chiflado de ahí.

No será necesario.- suspiró Lily, abriendo los ojos.- Él es mi padre.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, como si Lily hubiera sido Luke Skywalker y su padre Darth Vader. Lily quería que se tragara la tierra.

Es mi padre.- repitió Lily, armándose de valor.- No lo saquen, por favor.

Si no se comporta, tendré que llamar a la policía.- amenazó Akira Wakabayashi.- No sabe con quien se está metiendo.

¿Ah, sí?.- el padre de Lily hizo una mueca sarcástica.- ¿Con quién me metí, si se puede saber?

Con Akira Wakabayashi.- el padre de Genzo se estiró en toda su altura.- Soy un importante empresario.

Pues yo soy Alejandro Del Valle.- si bien el papá de Lily era más bajito, aun así era intimidante.- Importante médico. Así que, vamos a ver de qué cuero salen más correas.

Papá, por favor.- musitó Lily.

Padre, no hagas esto.- musitó Genzo.

Ah, y ya verás lo que te espera.- gruñó Alejandro.- Mira que se supone que vendrías a Toluca a visitar a una amiga, o al menos ésa fue la mentira que le diste a tu madre, no a andar resbalándote con orientales.

¡Ja! ¡Como si a mí me agradara que mi hijo ande saliendo con una muchacha extranjera a la que nunca ha visto en su vida!.- replicó Akira.

Pues le aseguro que mi hija será la única mujer con clase que su hijo va a conocer.- contradijo Alejandro.- A comparación de todas las mujerzuelas con las que ha andado su hijo, seguramente.

Lily y Genzo se miraron y suspiraron otra vez. Sus padres estaban comportándose como niños, presumiendo sus dotes y comparando cosas. Solo que sus hijos ya no eran niños y estaban fastidiados de ser tratados como objetos.

Papá, ya basta.- pidió Lily.- No es el momento.

No me digas que no es el momento.- la calló Alejandro.- Tú no sabes nada.

Padre, detente.- pidió Genzo.- Me estás dejando en ridículo.

¿Qué te estoy dejando en ridículo?.- protestó Akira.- ¿Qué te has creído?

Ambos hombres maduros se entablaron en virulentas diatribas contra sus hijos. Lily y Genzo volvieron a mirarse; al parecer, ya no sabían qué hacer.

Esto es el colmo.- exclamó entonces Charlie, quien tuvo que volver al hospital por su celular.- ¡No es posible que ellos aun estén en pleno pasillo! Aquí estaban cuando los dejé.

Es que esos dos señores.- los camilleros señalaron a Wakabayashi y a Del Valle.- Están discutiendo a gritos, peleándose por ver quien lo tiene más grande.

¿Cómo es eso?

El ego.- respondieron los enfermeros.- Están viendo quién de los dos puede más que el otro...

Uhm... .- Charlie frunció el entrecejo.

Económicamente hablando...

Ah... .- suspiró Charlie.- Válgame…

Él miró a sus amigos y notó la cara de avergonzados de ambos. Muy seguramente, ellos querían mandar al cuerno a sus progenitores. Charlie se decidió y avanzó hacia los dos señores, no sin antes hacerle una seña a uno de los guardias.

Por favor, señores, ya basta.- ordenó Charlie.- Están causando mucho escándalo, de manera que tendré que pedirles que salgan del hospital.

¿Quién demonios es usted?.- inquirieron Akira y Alejandro al mismo tiempo.

El doctor Alcázar, el neurocirujano que atiende a estos dos pacientes.- respondió Charlie, sacando el pecho.

¿Qué?.- exclamó Genzo, pero Lily le hizo una seña para que se quedara callado.

Se ve usted muy joven para ser neurocirujano.- gruñó Alejandro, mirando a Charlie de arriba abajo.

Fui niño genio.- mintió Charlie.- Escuchen bien, supongo que ustedes son parentela de mis dos pacientes.

Así es, soy el padre de Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo Akira.

Y yo el padre de Lily Del Valle.- dijo Alejandro.

Bien, pues deben de saber que con su comportamiento están perturbando la salud de sus hijos.- dijo Chralie, muy serio.- ¿O creen que los gritos que están dando no cuentan? No solo molestan a los demás pacientes, también a ellos. Señor Del Valle, su hija me dijo que es usted médico, ¿no es así? Debería de darle vergüenza, actuando como padre cualquiera y dejando de lado su ética profesional de no dañar más al enfermo, cosa que está haciendo con sus gritos.

Alejandro Del Valle se quedó mudo; Lily esbozó una sonrisa, eso de la ética siempre le pegaba duro a su padre. Akira había comenzado a sonreír, pero entonces Charlie arremetió contra él.

Y usted, señor Wakabayashi, debería de sentirse muy avergonzado.- reclamó Charlie.- Su hijo sufrió una lesión severa el día de hoy, la cual soportó con estoicismo, pero usted en vez de llegar a ayudarlo, empeora las cosas. De verdad, los dos me dan vergüenza ajena. Pero ya no más, tendré que pedirles que se retiren por las buenas o tendré que echar mano de la fuerza pública. Mañana, si ya se calmaron, podrán entrar a ver a sus hijos.

Lo lamento.- musitó Akira.- No quise...

Yo tampoco.- musitó Alejandro.- Lo siento...

Ya, suficiente.- ordenó Charlie.- Llévense a los enfermos a su habitación.

Los camilleros obedecieron. Lily y Genzo le agradecieron a Charlie con una gran sonrisa. Éste suspiró.

Con permiso, tengo otro paciente urgente al que debo ver.- dijo Charlie Manzano, echando a andar con mucha dignidad.

Maderique y Jorge estaban esperando fuera; ellos vieron como Akira Wakabayashi y Alejandro Del Valle salieron del hospital, con las caras de cuije. Made vio a los dos señores, pero como no conocía a ninguno, no hizo ningún comentario.

¿Están listos?.- preguntó Charlie, sonriendo.

Claro.- sonrió Made.

¿Qué pasó?.- quiso saber Jorge.

Se los contaré en el camino.- rió Charlie.- Ya verán.

El muchacho llevó a los dos jóvenes a un restaurante de comida china muy agradable ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Charlie inmediatamente comenzó a dar sugerencias a sus dos invitados.

No es que los considere unos tarados, nada de eso.- advirtió Charlie, ante la ceñuda mirada de Jorge.- Es solo que si nunca has comido comida china, no vas a saber qué pedir la primera vez.

Es cierto eso.- reconoció Maderique.- Además, nosotros no pasamos de los tacos, sopes y gorditas.

Je, a mí me encantan, pero es bueno variarle de vez en cuando.- sonrió Charlie.

Después de ordenar la comida, con sugerencias aceptadas de Charlie, éste comenzó a platicarle a Jorge y a Maderique sobre temas variados, cosa que los sorprendió a ambos, pero más que nada, a Jorge. A mitad de la comida, era evidente que al hermano de Maderique le había caído de maravillas ese residente de pediatría. Made sonreía, Charlie le agradaba, era atractivo, simpático y se notaba que tenía muchos sueños en la vida, y también se notaba que él estaba interesado en ella pero...

Charlie no era Taro...

Taro. Maderique suspiró al recordarlo. Durante el día, envuelta en tanto lío y preocupada como estaba por sus amigos, a la chica se le había olvidado por un momento el japonés. Sin embargo, ya en ese momento, en la tranquilidad de la noche, ella recordó a Misaki y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo él, si estaría bien, si pensaría en ella... Vaya, qué tontera, claro que no pensaba en ella o de lo contrario se habría despedido...

Pero había otra cosa que empañaba la mente de la chica: ¿Debía avisarle a Misaki sobre el accidente de Wakabayashi? Se suponía que esos dos, Mish y Wakys, eran buenos amigos, muy buenos amigos, y obviamente quizás el primero querría saber si su amigo estaba mal o convaleciendo en un hospital. Sin embargo, Maderique no tenía manera de contactar a Taro ("Nunca se me ocurrió pedirle su celular", pensó la chica) y pues quizás Genzo sí sabía, pero Made tendría que preguntarle directamente si quería que le llamara, lo que Wakabayashi, dado lo baboso que podía llegar a ser, podría malinterpretar…

Estás algo ausente.- comentó Charlie, en una pausa.

Estoy preocupada por Lily y Genzo.- mintió Made.

Ellos van a estar bien, tú tranquila.- respondió Charlie.- Solo necesitan tiempo para recuperarse.

Gracias.- sonrió Maderique.

No hay de qué. Cualquier problema que afecte a Lily, me afecta a mí, así como sus amigos son mis amigos también.- Charlie sonrió.

Jorge carraspeó y Charlie hizo un chiste que no venía al caso, pero que distrajo la atención del muchacho. Después de un rato, Charlie se levantó al baño y dejó a los hermanos solos.

Cásate con él.- dijo Jorge.

¿Qué?.- Maderique respingó.

Que te cases con él.- insistió Jorge.- Es buen muchacho y es obvio que le gustas.

¿Qué, ahora andas de casamentero?.- Maderique frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Desde cuándo, si hasta hace poco parecías odiar a cualquiera que se me acercara?

Bah, si lo dices por ese Mish, es algo distinto.- gruñó Jorge.- Ese tarado oriental te dejó sin decirte adiós. ¿Eso quieres, un extranjero poco confiable? Mejor búscate un mexicano que no te deje por su carrera.

Uhm.- Made optó por no decir nada, más que nada porque Charlie regresaba.

Llegó el momento de pagar, pero Charlie no dejó que ni Made ni Jorge pagaran nada, poniendo el argumento de que "su vasto sueldo como residente alcanzaría hasta para pagar un buffete en cualquier restaurante de la Zona Rosa de México". Esto, por supuesto, le cayó mucho mejor a Jorge.

Cásate con él.- repitió Jorge, en voz baja.- Debes interesarle demasiado como para pagar todo lo que me tragué yo.

Ya cállate.- gruñó Maderique.

Pero era cierto que Jorge tenía razón. Charlie no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Maderique, cosa que a ella le incomodaba, por la razón misteriosa y oscura que su mente ya le había dicho antes pero que ella seguía negándose a aceptar…

Oye, ¿no me acompañas un rato a pasear por ahí?.- preguntó Charlie, cuando llegaron a casa de Made y Jorge.

Eh, no sé si pueda, Jorge es muy intolerante a… .- comenzó a decir Made.

A la lactosa.- interrumpió el aludido.- Y me va a dar diarrea. Pero estaré bien, hermanita, vete con el doctor.

Maderique casi se va de espaldas. ¡Su hermano le autorizaba salir con un pretendiente! De verdad, Jorge debía de haberse vuelto intolerante, pero no a la lactosa, sino a su cerebro… Jorge prácticamente los corrió a Made y a Charlie de la casa, pretextando que dentro de la próxima media hora iba a estar infestada de gases tóxicos. El caso es que los dos muchachos salieron a pasear por las calles de la colonia en donde vivía Maderique. La noche era clara pero, al igual que muchas noches en Toluca, era tremendamente fría. Made empezó a temblar, ya que seguía trayendo puesta la misma delgada chamarra con la que salió de su casa por la mañana.

¿Tienes frío?.- preguntó Charlie, deteniéndose junto a un árbol.

Un poco.- reconoció Maderique.

Ven entonces.- Charlie abrazó a la chica y la acurrucó junto a él.- Tranquila, que no te haré nada malo. Te juro que no tengo malas intenciones contigo…

Maderique por un momento cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar… Pero entonces la imagen de Misaki le saturó la mente. No, aunque Charlie le agradara, no podía gustarle después de haber conocido a Taro… El médico se inclinó para besarla, pero Made se hizo para atrás.

Perdón, pero no.- Maderique se separó.- Lo siento, no es lo que quiero…

Es por él, ¿cierto?.- suspiró Charlie.- El japonés que las acompañaba el otro día.

Sí, así es.- reconoció Maderique en voz baja.

Me lo imaginaba.- suspiró Charlie.- Por la forma en como lo mirabas…

Lo siento.- musitó ella.- Quisiera decirte que no es verdad, pero estaría mintiendo y no quiero lastimarte, más porque te has portado muy bien conmigo últimamente…

No te preocupes.- Charlie se veía derrotado.- Solo quisiera saber qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo…

La verdad, yo también quisiera saber.- suspiró Maderique.- Pero la verdad es, que aunque nos vimos poco tiempo, yo no lo puedo olvidar…

No podía seguirlo fingiendo ni podía ocultar la verdad. Ese beso que Taro le había dado había marcado su destino. No era capricho, no era ilusión, no era obsesión… Ahora que Misaki ya no estaba, Maderique se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo quería en realidad. Y más que nada porque se la pasaba recordando ese beso una y otra vez…

Ahí, junto a ese árbol, parada frente a un muchacho que parecía estar interesado en serio en ella, Maderique se dio cuenta de que no podía renunciar a sus sueños, porque no solo estaría defraudando a su amiga, a su entrenador y a Misaki, sino también a ella misma. Y cuando la estrella fugaz pasó surcando el cielo, sobre sus cabezas, la chica formuló un único deseo…

El volver a ver a Taro Misaki aunque fuera una vez más…

**Notas:**

Alejandro Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	14. Importante decisión

**Capítulo 14. Importante decisión.**

Lily dormitaba cuando sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación. Ella había estado el suficiente tiempo en un hospital como para distinguir entre los pasos y actitudes de una enfermera de los de una persona normal. Ella abrió los ojos y vio parada frente a ella a Emily Salazar, su madre.

No puedes irte sin darnos un buen susto, ¿cierto?.- la mirada de Emily tenía cierto reproche en los ojos.

No fue culpa mía, mamá.- protestó Lily.- Yo no le dije a ese camión que se cayera del puente.

No, pero si te hubieras regresado antes... .- comenzó a decir Emily.

Si me hubiera regresado antes, quizás me hubiese indigestado con las enchiladas que venden en mi rancho.- replicó Lily.- Nadie tiene la vida comprada, mamá. Además, solo fue un esguince, no es nada serio.

Pero te tendrás que quedar en observación algunos días, según me dijeron.- reclmó Emily.

Sí, mamá, pero no es nada serio.- Lily comenzaba a fastidiarse.- La secretaría de salud me debe vacaciones, me las pueden dar mientras tanto.

Uhm.

Lily conocía lo suficiente a su madre como para saber que se moría de ganas de preguntar sobre su acompañante, pero la chica decidió que no diría nada hasta que ella preguntara primero. Emily se paseó por el cuarto, checando el suero y la carpeta de indicaciones médicas.

Mamá, no puedes hacer eso.- regañó Lily.- La carpeta es solo para uso médico.

Soy enfermera.- reclamó Emily.

Sí, pero no de este hospital.- contradijo Lily.- Aquí, únicamente eres mi madre.

Si tu amigo Charlie puede ser el doctor Alcázar, yo puedo ser enfermera de aquí.- replicó Emily.- Tu padre me contó lo ocurrido.

¿Y le contaste la verdad?.- exclamó Lily.

Claro que no.- Emily soltó una risilla.- Tu padre se habría puesto más histérico aun. No lo saqué de su error, pero sé perfectamente bien que Charlie no es neurocirujano y que el doctor Alcázar no es un joven de 27 años.

Bueno, qué quieres, mi padre y el señor Wakabayashi no dejaban de gritar.- suspiró Lily.- Así que Charlie tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas. Y eso que se portó decente, otra persona lo hubiera sacado a patadas.

Lo sé, lo sé.- Emily también suspiró.- Conozco a tu padre lo suficiente como para saber que puede volverse insoportable... Y con que se llama Wakabayashi, ¿eh?

Ya sabía que no se te iba a escapar.- Lily gruñó.- Y no, Wakabayashi es su apellido.

¿Y es tu novio?

Es un amigo, mamá, apenas y lo conozco.

Eso mismo dijo tu hermana y ahora ya tengo una nieta.- replicó Emily.

Ay, mamá...

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto contiguo, Genzo contemplaba el techo, sin poder dormir. En ese momento, al quedarse solo, le cayó encima todo el peso de su lesión. ¿Y si no se recuperaba? ¿Y si el doctor Alcázar se equivocaba y se quedaba paralítico de por vida? Su carrera futbolística estaba en pleno auge y ese accidente podría tirarla al caño... Cierto que había valido la pena, al menos al principio, Lily estaba sana y salva pero ella ni siquiera mostraba estar realmente interesada en él... Quizás solo le agradecería y lo vería como buen amigo, pero Genzo dudaba que, si se quedaba paralítico, Lily se pudiera fijar en él...

"Definitivamente, no es bueno estar solo", pensó Genzo, e inmediatamente se acordó de Taro. Sin embargo, Wakabayashi no quería llamarlo para que él no regresara impulsado por la lástima. Wakabayashi era tan orgulloso que no podía concebir la idea de que su amigo se preocupara por él por cariño de amigos, sino más bien por la lástima o la compasión. Además, Genzo había prometido no llamarle a Taro a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y para el portero, su accidente no era nada urgente...

Genzo suspiró. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan solo...

Pasaron un par de días. Maderique no se apareció por el hospital en ningún momento, Genzo pensó en que muy seguramente la chica ya habría renunciado y no quería ir a verlo para no tener que confrontarlo. El doctor Alcázar pasaba diario a visitar a Genzo para ver sus avances, y le decía que se estaba consiguiendo grandes mejorías, aunque el portero no notaba mucho el cambio. Cierto era que estaba recuperando la sensibilidad, pero las piernas aun no le respondían. El doctor decía que necesitaría fisioterapia para volver al estado que tenía antes, ya que a pesar de todo, el cuerpo necesitaría volver adaptarse.

¿Y será necesario que tenga la fisioterapia aquí, doctor?.- preguntó el señor Akira.

Puede hacérsela en Groenlandia, si es que allá conocen los hospitales.- respondió el médico.- Da igual donde se la haga.

Es que me gustaría que se le diera de alta lo antes posible para llevármelo a Inglaterra.- dijo el señor Akira.

Perdón, ¿cuántos años tienes, Genzo?.- preguntó el doctor alcázar al portero.

Veintisiete.- respondió Genzo, sin entender.

Eso supuse.- replicó el médico.- Pero por la forma en como actúa tu padre, pareciera que tienes tres.

Oiga, solo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo.- protestó Akira.

Todos queremos eso, o no estaría yo aquí.- replicó el doctor Alcázar.- Pero hay un momento en el que debemos dejar a nuestros hijos a decidir, ¿no cree? Le aseguro que su hijo no le va a hablar en su noche de bodas para preguntarle qué posición del kamasutra usar.

Genzo contuvo una carcajada. Su padre se había puesto de mil colores y estuvo a punto de replicar, de no ser porque en ese momento entró una enfermera a cambiar el suero de Genzo.

Como sea.- dijo el doctor Alcázar.- Si quieres irte, Genzo, en unos cuantos días podrás hacerlo, pero yo no aconsejaría que viajaras en estos momentos. Tus lesiones podrían resentirse y empeorar las cosas. Además, no porque nos veas morenos, harapientos y muertos de hambre, con cucarachas corriendo por los pasillos, significa que somos malos médicos. La medicina mexicana sería muy buena, si le dieran la oportunidad al nopal de mostrar sus cualidades curativas.

¿Está usted tomándonos el pelo?.- exclamó Akira, enojado.

No, señor, no sería capaz.- replicó el doctor Alcázar, con una cara que mostraba todo lo contrario.- Simplemente digo que quizás Inglaterra esté bien avanzada, pero en México tenemos también buenos doctores y Genzo podría recuperarse de manera excelente, si él le pone empeño. A diario se nos accidentan personas y quedan con lesiones mucho peores que las de su hijo y no los mandamos a Inglaterra a curarse. Desgraciadamente, no todos podemos pagar ese lujo. Piénsenlo bien, mi consejo es que se queden aquí, por lo menos hasta la primera sesión de rehabilitación y ya después verán si quieren marcharse. Aunque sinceramente, no los culpo de querer salir corriendo. Yo también quisiera muchas veces irme de este chincurriento país de políticos nacos.

El doctor Alcázar hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Genzo suspiró. Estaba cansado de estar escuchando a su padre a diario, y estaba harto también de estar ahí. Un hospital era deprimente, y más deprimente era el no presentar cambios perceptibles en su estado de salud. Wakabayashi intentó mover aunque fuera el dedo gordo del pie derecho, sin conseguirlo. Genzo suspiró, frustrado.

¡No puede ser que aun no consiga mover ni un maldito dedo!.- exclamó Genzo.

Ese doctor que se siente la octava maravilla del mundo dice que necesitas rehabilitación.- gruñó Akira.- No debes desesperarte, puesto que eso no te va a conducir a nada.

Ya...

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta y al poco rato entró Lily; ella ya llevaba puesta su ropa de calle, aunque continuaba con el collarín en el cuello. La chica entró con paso y sonrisa vacilantes, más que nada por el gesto de Akira era tremendamente amenazador.

Hola.- saludó Lily, con timidez.- Quería pasar a saludarte y ver como estás...

Pues mejor, ahora que te veo.- sonrió Genzo.- ¿Y tú?

Ya me dieron de alta.- sonrió Lily.- Me dejaron el collarín por un par de semanas, pero ya no necesito estar en el hospital.

Me da gusto por ti.- dijo Genzo, con sinceridad.- ¿Regresarás a tu hogar?

Por ahora, no.- negó Lily, mirando fugazmente a Akira.- Tengo... Otros asuntos qué aclarar...

¿Cómo cuales?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Eh, pues...

Genzo, creo que debes descansar.- interrumpió Akira, con tono de "ya fue suficiente".

Ya me voy.- dijo rápidamente Lily, sintiéndose intimidada, cosa que rara vez le pasaba.- Solo quería decirte, Genzo, que espero que te recuperes...

Gracias.- Genzo sintió cierta desazón.

De verdad, el doctor Alcázar tenía razón: su padre lo estaba tratando como si tuviera tres años. Y sin embargo, Lily se inclinó y besó a Genzo con suavidad en la mejilla. Él se sintió invadido por el dulce aroma de ella.

Cualquier cosa, llámame.- murmuró ella.- Vendré a visitarte todos los días...

Gracias.- murmuró Genzo, lamentando que Lily se separara de él.

Si su padre no hubiera estado presente, Genzo habría abrazado a Lily y la habría besado, pero el portero no quería más problemas. Lily entonces se dirigió a Akira y le hizo una reverencia de 90 grados con el cuerpo, la cual, según Lily sabía, era señal de profundo respeto hacia alguien en Japón.

Con permiso, señor.- dijo Lily.- Y espero que perdone a mi padre por el comportamiento que tuvo el otro día. Buenas tardes.

El señor Akira no dijo nada, pero miró fijamente a la chica hasta que ella se marchó, para después voltear a ver a Genzo.

Ni se te ocurra decirme nada.- advirtió el portero.- De ella, no permito que digas una sola palabra en contra.

Lo que me temía.- musitó Akira.- Te enamoraste.

Genzo prefirió no responder. La respuesta estaba de sobra...

A las afueras del hospital, Alejandro esperaba a Lily y a Emily, sentado al volante de su camioneta de lujo. Emily abrió la puerta para que su hija subiera.

¿A dónde iremos?.- quiso saber Lily, permaneciendo de pie.

A casa.- respondió Alejandro.- ¿A dónde más?

No quiero ir a casa.- replicó Lily.- Por lo menos, no a la mía.

¿Y ahora qué?.- suspiró Alejandro.- ¿Qué quieres hacer antes de irnos?

No me quiero ir, papá.- contradijo Lily.- Me quiero quedar aquí.

¿Para qué?.- cuestionó Alejandro.- No me vayas a decir que es por ese oriental...

No es solo por ese japonés, papá.- replicó Lily.- Es por todos. Maderique necesita apoyo más que nunca, y no puedo irme y dejarla a ella... Ni a Genzo tampoco...

Ja, por favor, no creas que soy idiota.- protestó Alejandro.- Lo que te preocupa es ese portero oriental, ¿no es así? Pues bien, te diré que no dejaré que una hija mía ande cerca de un extranjero que no tiene un futuro asegurado, caramba, ni siquiera tiene una carrera decente. ¿Sabes acaso lo inestables que son los futbolistas? De repente se lesionan y adiós con su carrera. Y es más, él está lesionado, ¿no? pues quizás se quede paralítico para siempre. ¿Vas a quedarte al lado de un paralítico?

Papá, ya fue suficiente.- Lily se puso muy seria.- Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero ya tengo edad para tomar mis decisiones.

La chica tomó su maleta, la cual traía Emily, y le dio un beso a su madre.

Lo siento, mamá.- dijo Lily.- Te llamaré para que no te preocupes por mí.

Lily se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia el hospital. Alejandro estuvo a punto de bajarse de la camioneta y seguir a su hija hasta el fin del mundo. Pero entonces Emily lo detuvo.

Ya basta, Alejandro.- dijo ella.- Nuestra hija tiene razón, es hora de que ella tome sus propias decisiones.

Va a cometer un grave error.- gruñó Alejandro.

¿Y qué si así es?.- replicó Emily.- Deja que ella caiga y se levante, no vamos a poder protegerla de por vida.

El médico gruñó, pero ya no dijo nada ni intentó seguir a Lily. Emily era la única que podía persuadir a su esposo de hacer alguna idiotez... Y aunque a la mujer tampoco le agradaba la idea, si Lily se decidía por ese portero japonés, era decisión de ella y ellos tendrían que aceptarlo.

Maderique iba llegando en esos momentos al hospital. Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando Lily se le acercó con una maleta al hombro.

Hola.- dijo la chica.- ¿Tendrás algún lugar donde hospedarme en tu casa?

Las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.- respondió Maderique, con una sonrisa.

Gracias.- Lily también sonrió.- Porque pienso quedarme en Toluca por un buen tiempo…

Made sintió una gran alegría en su interior, y tuvo deseos de decirle su secreto, pero debía esperar hasta ver a Genzo… Maderique le hizo una seña a su amiga y las dos entraron al hospital, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Genzo. Afortunadamente, Akira había tenido que salir, de manera que el portero estaba solo, viendo un partido de sóccer. Él se sorprendió mucho de ver a las mexicanas entrar, como era de esperarse.

Vaya, no sé por qué pensé que nunca más las iba a volver a ver.- comentó Genzo, de buen humor.

Pues te equivocaste.- replicó Lily.- Hierba mala nunca muere, y ahora te amuelas, porque con nada te vas a librar de nosotras.

Ni quisiera hacerlo.- sonrió Genzo.- Pero pensé que Maderique…

Ya sé lo que habrás pensado.- lo cortó la toluqueña.- Que había renunciado, ¿no? Pues te equivocas. Cierto es que quise renunciar, estaba deprimida y me sentía fatal, pero me he dado cuenta de que me he esforzado mucho por llegar a donde estoy y ustedes confían en mí. Y no voy a defraudarlos. Ni tampoco a mí misma.

Genzo y Lily intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron, gratamente sorprendidos.

No había venido porque estaba entrenando duramente.- continuó Made.- Pensé que no debía confiarme. Pero ya estoy aquí, para decirte que dentro de unos días serán las pruebas para entrar en el equipo. Y ten por seguro de que las pasaré.

Wakabayashi sabía que no podía estar más orgulloso.

**Notas:**

Dos capítulos más, por mucho, y se termina este fic.


	15. El día antes de la verdad

**Capítulo 15. El día antes de la verdad. **

Las horas se convirtieron en días y los días en semanas. Las pruebas para entrar al equipo femenil del Toluca se pospusieron por la globalización, los cambios en el gabinete, la extradición de narcotraficantes al extranjero, la derrota del TRI bajo el mandato de Hugo Sánchez ante el país vecino del norte, el tan ya mencionado aumento del precio de la tortilla, las protestas de MALO, el derretimiento inevitable de los glaciares y cuarenta mil pretextos más.

Maderique, sin embargo, no se daba por vencida y continuaba entrenando arduamente, aunque prefirió por hacerla sola, ya que no quería acoplarse a ningún otro entrenador. Hacía poco tiempo que Genzo había sido dado de alta del hospital y estaba en sesiones de rehabilitación, todas dirigidas por la capitana Del Valle y capitaneadas por el comandante en jefe Alcázar. Las sesiones eran duras y muy pesadas para Genzo, pero las soportaba con el mismo estoicismo con el que soportó los entrenamientos en Alemania (ay, sí), y al final, después de mucho tiempo, el portero ya había conseguido recobrar algo de la movilidad de sus piernas. Claro, aun le faltaba mucho, pero los progresos eran sorprendentes.

Ahora, Genzo podía asistir al entrenamiento de Maderique, siempre acompañado por Lily, su sombra. Desde su silla de ruedas (Wakabayashi aun no podía usar muletas, aunque lo deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa), Genzo le daba indicaciones a Made y estaba al pendiente de sus avances. Cierto era que a la chica le faltaba mucho por avanzar, pero cierto era también que sus progresos habían sido notables. Maderique terminaba exhausta, pero también notaba que cada vez era menos el cansancio y más la condición física. Su familia, incluido Jorge, seguían sin aceptar la incipiente y poco confiable carrera de Maderique, pero eso cada vez le iba importando menos a la muchacha. Ella tenía el apoyo de Lily y de Genzo y el deseo oculto de volver a ver Taro, y con eso le bastaba.

Bueno, no andas tan mal.- comentó Genzo, removiéndose en la silla de ruedas, después de que Made regresó de bañarse y cambiarse.- Te falta aun practicar los tiros desde fuera del área, pero está bien.

Esa leyenda es solo tuya.- replicó Maderique.- No te la quiero quitar.

Ni aunque quieras, podrías.- replicó Genzo.- Pero no te haría mal practicar.

Ya, es hora de volver.- repuso Lily, con una gran sonrisa.- No quiero que te canses.

No estoy cansado.- protestó Genzo.

Quizás ahora no, pero la silla de ruedas cansa.- replicó Lily.- Vamos.

Los acompañaré.- ofreció Maderique.

Quizás podamos ir a comer.- propuso Lily.- Y así hablamos de nuestros planes a futuro.

Eso suena como a que se van a casar.- dijo Maderique, con una sonrisilla.

Nada que ver.- gruñó Lily, con tal rapidez que Genzo no tuvo ni chance de responder.- Solo somos amigos y lo sabes.

Maderique no dijo nada, pero notó que Genzo había hecho una mueca. Lily condujo a Genzo hasta la camioneta que habían rentado para transportar la silla de ruedas y ayudó al portero a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto. Después, la guanajuatense subió la silla de ruedas a la parte trasera.

Hay un espacio libre en la parte de atrás.- dijo Lily.- Especial para acompañantes.

Sí, en la cajuela.- bromeó Genzo.- Al cabo que ahí cabes.

Qué simpático.- gruñó Maderique.

Ah, olvidé mi mochila.- dijo Lily.- Vuelvo en un segundo.

La chica se alejó y Genzo suspiró, sin dejar de mirarla. Maderique soltó una tosesilla como de perro.

¿Ya se lo dijiste?.- preguntó ella.

¿Decirle qué cosa?.- Genzo pretendió no entender.

Que te gusta.- Made suspiró.

No me gusta.- replicó Genzo, con una mirada y un tono de voz que demostraban lo contrario.- Es una buena amiga y le agradezco todo su apoyo, pero nada más.

Sí, claro.- Made puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- No te sirve nada el negarlo.

¿Y de qué me servirá decírselo?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Muy seguramente, Lily está conmigo por lástima, o por su tonto deber de médico.

Oye, eso no tiene nada de malo.- protestó Maderique.

Quizás no, pero eso a mí no me sirve.- replicó Genzo.- No la quiero a mi lado por lástima. Prefiero que se vaya con otro. Con tu hermano, por ejemplo.

Lily rechazó a Jorge, para tu información.- informó Made.- Él sabe que ella está interesada en otro, y ese otro, podrías ser tú.

Podría ser yo, podría ser Roberto Madrazo, qué se yo.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Al menos sabes quién es Roberto Madrazo?.- se burló Maderique.

Da lo mismo, ¿no?.- suspiró Genzo.

En ese momento, Lily volvió con su mochila y subió al vehículo. La chica manejó con cuidado por las calles de Toluca.

¿Y bien?.- preguntó la chica.- ¿A dónde quieren ir a comer?

Yo pensé que no sabías conducir.- observó Maderique.

Sí sé, pero no me gusta.- contestó Lily.

Pero sí te gusta criticar a los demás cuando conducen, ¿cierto?.- se burló Genzo.

Lily le mostró la lengua y Genzo se rió. Maderique se dio cuenta de que estaban llevándose muy bien. Sin embargo, no todo andaba tan bien, como ya se había dicho, Genzo aun tenía la duda de si algún día volvería a caminar siquiera, ya ni se diga a jugar fútbol. Más aún, desde que Lily se había convertido en su sombra, él había llegado a quererla y a acostumbrarse a su presencia, pero él no quería ligar a la chica a un futuro sin futuro...

Estaba, además, el hecho de que los padres de ambos no aceptaban esa unión. Akira Wakabayashi seguía culpando a Lily del accidente que por poco deja paralítico a su hijo, mientras que Alejandro Del Valle no dejaba de culpar a Genzo por alejar a su hija la más pequeña del terruño familiar. Sin embargo, Genzo procuraba ignorar a su padre el mayor tiempo posible y Lily ignoraba a su padre todo el tiempo. Así habían conseguido pasar ya casi un mes entero, cada uno ignorando la familia del otro y al mismo tiempo, ignorando lo que ellos mismos sentían.

Maderique, por su lado, se había hecho muy buena amiga de Charlie; él había aceptado con displicencia el rechazo y solo esperaba que algún día el tarado macho oriental cuyo apodo era Mish y cuyo nombre era Taro Misaki (me hace mal leer novelas de Germán Dehesa, me cae) volviera algún día y se diera cuenta de qué fue lo que dejó ir. Made tenía el mismo deseo, pero cada vez se le hacía más improbable que Misaki regresara; no había vuelto ni siquiera para saber como estaba su amigo el Wakys.

Y sin embargo, Maderique estaba equivocada... Mientras los jóvenes compartían una pizza, Genzo soltó un comentario, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Misaki me llamó ayer.- dijo.

Maderique casi se atraganta con la pizza. Lily dejó de sorber su refresco para lanzarle a Genzo una mirada de pistola. ("Iris ardientes, miradas que matan", pensó el portero).

¿Y qué te dijo?.- preguntó Lily, con el mismo tonito que usaría alguien a quien están por sacarle una uña enterrada sin anestesia.

Me preguntó si ya estaba mejor.- respondió Genzo.

¿Y qué le dijiste?.- Maderique quiso escucharse normal, pero la voz le tembló cual gelatina a medio cuajar.

Que ya estoy mejor, gracias a la medicina del nopal.- respondió Genzo, tomando otro trozo de pizza.

¿La medicina del nopal?.- se sorprendió Maderique.

Se refiere al doctor Alcázar y a mí.- suspiró Lily.- Un chiste que hizo el querido neurocirujano amigo de todos los niños.

Ya.- definitivamente, a Maderique no le interesaba ni un condenado rábano la medicina del nopal.- ¿Cuándo se enteró Mish de que te accidentaste?

Hace unas cuantas semanas.- contestó Genzo, mordisqueando su pizza.- Se enteró por la prensa, supongo.

¿Y no te ha dicho cuando va a venir a visitarte?.- preguntó Lily, con cautela.

No.- Genzo miró por la ventana y vio pasar a la gente.

Y no dijo ni media palabra más. En ese momento, Lily lo odió. La mirada, la expresión y la actitud de Maderique habían cambiado notablemente; del entusiasmo pasó a la melancolía y de la felicidad a la tristeza. La toluqueña intentó portarse tan feliz como siempre, pero se le notaba que algo la estaba afectando. Después de que Genzo pagó la cuenta (de lo cual Lily ni rechistó; al parecer creía que era lo menos que el portero podía hacer después de abrir su bocota), Lily llevó a Maderique a su casa; Jorge los estaba esperando ya en la puerta, con un recado telefónico urgente.

Olvidaste encender tu celular, hermanita.- la reconvino Jorge.- Estuvieron llamándote de tu equipo de fútbol y al no encontrarte, llamaron aquí.

¿Qué sucedió?.- quiso saber Maderique.

Llama tú misma.- replicó Jorge.- Me dejaron el número.

Maderique entró corriendo a llamar por teléfono, sin decirle nada a sus amigos o hermano. Genzo y Lily se miraron y decidieron esperarse un poco; al poco rato, Maderique salió con cara de alguien que se comió tres kilos de papitas con cuarenta litros de refresco.

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Lily.

Ya tienen fecha para las pruebas al equipo.- murmuró Made.

¿Cuándo?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Mañana... .- contestó la chica, con un hilo de voz.

¿Mañana?.- Genzo se escandalizó.- ¿Y te avisaron hoy?

Bienvenido a México.- suspiró Lily.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Pues ir, qué más.- musitó Maderique.- Ay, creo que voy a vomitar...

Lily se apresuró a socorrer a su amiga y la abrazó. Genzo con dificultad se bajó de la camioneta y le recordó a Made que ése era l momento que todos estaban esperando.

Para esto te entrenaste.- observó Genzo.- Es el momento de demostrar lo que eres.

No sé si esté lista.- murmuró Maderique, más pálida que cera.- Me sentía segura, pero ahora ya no lo sé...

Estás lista.- replicó Lily.- Los conocimientos y la habilidad los tienes. Lo único que hay que hacer es tomar al toro por los cuernos y presentarte mañana. Yo creo en ti.

Y yo también.- añadió Genzo.

Gracias.- musitó Made.- A los dos... Y perdonen, pero por ahora quisiera estar a solas...

Entendemos.- Lily tomó a Genzo por el brazo.- Mañana vendremos a buscarte.

¿Para qué?.- se sorprendió la toluqueña.

Para llevarte al estadio, ¿qué más?.- respondió Lily.

Si no lo hacemos, eres capaz de quedarte dormida.- completó Genzo.

Qué bien te conocen, hermanita.- dijo Jorge.

Cállate.- gruñó Maderique.- Gracias, amigos, a los dos...

No tienes nada que agradecer.- sonrió Lily.- Para eso estamos los amigos.

La chica sonrió y entonces Lily y Genzo partieron, no sin antes recordarle a su amiga que a más tardar estarían ahí a las nueve, ya que la competencia comenzaba a las diez. Maderique los conocía lo suficiente a los dos como para saber que si decían a las nueve, lo más seguro es que llegarían a las ocho y media.

Una vez ya alejados lo suficiente del cantón de la Made ("cantón" es lo mismo que "casa"), Lily comenzó a recriminarle a Genzo, aprovechando que tocaron el escabroso tema de los nervios de la chica.

Y tenías que decirle lo de Misaki.- reclamó Lily.- No te pudiste guardar el comentario.

¿Qué tuvo de malo?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Seguro que Maderique quiere saber sobre él.

¿Para acordarse de que él se largó sin decirle adiós?.- cuestionó Lily.- Eso únicamente va a hacerla sentirse muy mal.

Solo quise animarla.- replicó Genzo.

¿Diciéndole esas cosas?.- Lily puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿De qué planeta vienes?

De ahí, ambos comenzaron a discutir. Genzo decía que era una exageración lo que Lily decía de que eso deprimiría a Maderique, y Lily decía que Genzo era un completo insensible. Ya cerca del sitio en donde se hospedaba Genzo con su padre, la discusión se había tornado virulenta y ambos jóvenes peleaban como casados de años.

Eres un idiota.- exclamó Lily, harta, al estacionar la camioneta en la entrada de la casa.

¿Por qué soy un idiota?.- reclamó Genzo.- ¿Por no ser tan exagerada como tú?

Eres un idiota porque no entiendes los sentimientos de una chica.- replicó Lily.- Pero muy seguramente, eso te importa un comino.

¿Los sentimientos de una chica?.- se rió Genzo.- Por favor, Lily, no me hables como si yo fuera la doctora Corazón. No es para tanto.

Mientras tanto, Lily había ayudado a Genzo a subir a la silla de ruedas y empezaba a conducirlo al interior de la casa. A esas alturas, la mexicana ya traía ganas de aventar la silla de ruedas a una transitada avenida, con todo y su molesto pasajero.

De verdad que te pasas de ciego.- continuó Lily, enojada.- Date cuenta de que lastimas a la gente que está cerca de ti.

¿A quién lastimo?.- protestó Genzo.- Por favor, Lily, exageras. No creo que Maderique vaya a cortarse las venas solo porque le hablé de Mish, digo, Misaki. Algún día va a tener que superarlo.

Lastimas a la gente con tu actitud, no con tus palabras.- replicó Lily.- No te das cuenta de que no es lo que dices, sino lo que haces.

Pues si tanto te harté, regresa a tu trabajo y a tu casa y déjame en paz.- gritó Genzo.- No necesito más tu lástima.

¿Lástima?.- en los ojos de Lily se dibujó momentáneamente el dolor.- ¿Crees que estoy aquí porque te tengo lástima?

¿Y no es así?.- Genzo se sorprendió un poco.

¡Claro que no, grandísimo idiota!.- gritó Lily, fuera de sí.- ¡Si me quedé en Toluca fue para ayudarte a recuperarte, y no fue por lástima ni por compasión! ¡Estoy aquí porque te quiero, pero eres tan tarado que no te das cuenta de eso!

La chica se dio la vuelta y salió abruptamente de la casa. Genzo, sin darse cuenta, se levantó de la silla y, no sin cierta dificultad, salió tras ella. Desde la parte superior de la casa, a través de una ventana, Akira Wakabayashi vio como su hijo abrazaba a esa mexicana y le daba uno de los besos más apasionados que él había visto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No era momento para dudar. No era momento para dar marcha atrás. Había llegado la hora de demostrar cuanto valía y de pelear por sus sueños...

Maderique se miró en el espejo y vio a una joven de veintitantos años que la miraba con dudas. Ella agitó la cabeza y cerró nuevamente los ojos. No era momento para tener desconfianza.

Y mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo, un joven de cabellos claros y mirada soñadora se disponía a abordar un avión que lo llevaría a su destino...

**Notas:**

El último capítulo es el final. Este capítulo me quedó como una mezcolanza entre Dan Brown, Germán Dehesa y Gabriel García Márquez.


	16. El regreso final

**Capítulo 16.- El regreso final.**

Era el día de la verdad. Había muchísimas chicas esperando ansiosas a que comenzaran las pruebas. Había de todos los colores, sabores y tamaños posibles. Lily estaba sorprendida de que hubiera tanta chica queriendo aprender a jugar fútbol.

Vaya que hay gente.- comentó Lily, al ver a la multitud.

El fútbol sí que se ha vuelto más popular entre las chicas del país.- musitó Maderique.

Eso que ni qué...

Genzo ya andaba en muletas, a pesar de la indicación de Lily. Si bien era cierto que el día anterior él había recuperado mucha de su movilidad, a la chica se le hacía demasiado prematuro el que el portero dejara la silla de ruedas y empezara a andar con muletas. Sin embargo, Genzo era demasiado terco y no siguió las indicaciones de la doctora.

Me hace caso cuando quiere.- gruñó Lily.- Y cuando no, me calla con un beso.

Yo no veo que eso te moleste.- replicó Genzo, con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Un beso?.- Maderique puso cara de sorpresa.- Achis, ¿y eso?

Te lo dije en la mañana.- explicó Lily.- De que Genzo y yo... Bueno... De que nosotros...

¿Le dieron vuelo a la hilacha?.- completó Made.- ¿Le dieron de cenar a Pancho? ¿Le pusieron Jorge al niño?

Nada de eso.- Lily se puso muy colorada. Genzo no entendió ninguna de las frases.- Simplemente, nos besamos...

Ah, sí, algo recuerdo.- asintió Maderique, sonriendo con picardía.- No sé como es que se me pudo olvidar, creo que fue la desmañanada.

Maderique se había equivocado al pensar que sus amigos llegarían a las ocho y media. Llegaron a las ocho. Genzo había dicho que tenían que llevarse a Maderique más temprano para que ella tuviera tiempo de entrenar. Made, sin más remedio que resignarse, aceptó la oferta de su entrenador.

Bueno, mejor será que vaya a asegurarme de que mi nombre esté en la lista.- anunció Maderique.- No hagan cosas malas que parezcan buenas ni cosas buenas que parezcan malas.

La chica se alejó en dirección a los entrenadores que decidirían el futuro de las chicas. Genzo entonces miró a Lily con picardía.

¿Solo simples besos?.- le reclamó.

No dije eso.- replicó Lily, poniéndose aun más roja.

Vaya, creo que no he estado haciendo bien mi trabajo.- suspiró Genzo, tomando a la chica por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.- Déjame que le eche más ganas...

Genzo le dio a Lily un beso tan apasionado que la dejó a ella sin aire. Por un momento, la chica quedó en la baba total.

Si le pusieras ese empeño a tus sesiones.- murmuró ella.- Ya estarías curado.

No lo hago tan mal, ¿o sí?.- sonrió Genzo.

Nada de eso.- musitó Lily.

Y se volvieron a besar, aprovechando que casi nadie les estaba prestando atención. Mientras tanto, Maderique había descubierto que su turno sería el número 11, curiosamente, el mismo número que llevaba Taro en la camiseta.

Muy bien, escogeremos dos suplentes y una titular.- anunció el entrenador que parecía ser el que tenía más experiencia..- Y las demás, bueno, tendrán que esperar doce meses más.

Muy bien, empezaremos por grupos de cinco.- dijo un asistente.- Donovan, Mercado, Gutierrez, Sánchez y Papaloapan, formen una sola fila.

¿Papaloapan?.- cuestionó Lily, en voz baja.- ¿Quién rayos se llama así?

Pues ella.- Made señaló a una robusta chica que al menos le doblaba a Lily el paso y a Maderique se lo triplicaba.- Y mejor no lo comentes en voz alta, no sea que te quiera usar de balón.

Villaseñor, irás en el tercer grupo.- dijo el asistente.- Estate lista.

Sí, señor.- asintió Maderique.- Estoy algo nerviosa...

Eso es normal.- dijo Genzo.- Pero estarás bien. Te has preparado, te has entrenado, tienes todo para entrar en el equipo, no solo como suplente sino como titular.

Gracias por tu confianza.- sonrió Maderique.

Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo.- sonrió Lily, abrazando a la chica.

Los tres decidieron ir a ver las pruebas de las demás chicas, cosa que Maderique se arrepintió de hacer. Las otras diez chicas eran bastante buenas, se notaba que la mayoría de ellas tenían y varios años entrenando arduamente para llegar hasta donde se encontraban.

No lo voy a conseguir.- musitó Maderique.- No puedo hacerlo.

No digas eso.- la regañó Genzo.- Vas a hacerlo, y lo harás bien.

No, no puedo.- negó Made.- Míralas nada más. Son geniales. Yo ni siquiera tengo la altura...

Perdón, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.- intervino Lily.- Jorge Campos es tremendamente chaparro y era portero.

Aun así... .- a Maderique le temblaban las piernas.- No, no creo poder hacerlo...

La chica se levantó súbitamente y salió corriendo; Lily intentó seguirla, pero Genzo la detuvo.

Déjala sola.- ordenó Genzo.- Es algo que ya tiene que afrontar por sí misma.

Lily miró preocupada hacia la zona de los baños, que era para donde Maderique había corrido, pero Genzo tenía razón, así que ella se sentó a un lado de su novio y continuó viendo la actuación de la octava portera, que tenía el nombre raro de Gishlaine.

Made se sentó a las afueras del baño y se apretó las rodillas con los brazos. Su temor era tonto e irracional, ella estaba preparada como la que más, había sido entrenada por uno de los mejores porteros del mundo, ¿qué más podía faltar?

Confianza en sí misma. Era lo que le faltaba. ¿Por qué no podía creer en sí misma? Maderique estaba furiosa consigo misma, más que nada porque si no lograba controlarse iba a perder algo más que el puesto de portero titular.

Hola, pequeña.- dijo una voz conocida, una muy conocida.- ¿Por qué estás aquí, no alcanzaste lugar en el baño?

Maderique no podía creer lo que oía y veía. ¡Tenía que ser mentira! Quizás era un sueño, una alucinación o sus sueños ya la estaban traicionando...

¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?.- preguntó Taro Misaki, con su sonrisa alegre.- ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Taro?.- preguntó Made, atónita.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues vine a ver tu prueba.- respondió Misaki, como si se tratase de lo más natural del mundo.- ¿Qué más?

Made no supo qué decir. Misaki se había marchado sin decir ni pío y ahora se presentaba como si nada frente a ella, como si solo se hubiera ido a preparar huevos con tocino y hubiera regresado. Así de simple.

¿Viniste a ver mi prueba?.- repitió Maderique.- ¿Cómo supiste que era hoy?

Bueno, en realidad no sabía, fue cosa del destino.- respondió Taro.- Simplemente decidí que era momento de regresar y pues Wakabayashi me avisó que estarían aquí.

Ah, de manera que el Wakys le había informado a su amigo el Mish. Vaya para de tarados japoneses... Maderique tuvo ganas de golpearlos a ambos, y esa rabia hizo crecer algo en su interior. La chica se puso de pie y regresó al área de pruebas.

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Taro, algo desconcertado.

Cállate, por favor, no hablo con fantasmas.- replicó Maderique, muy enojada.- Y además, tengo una prueba que superar.

La muchacha estaba harta. Toda su vida, la gente a su alrededor le había hecho sentir que no podía hacer nada bien, que no tenía derecho a pelear por su sueño y que tenía que conformarse con lo poco que tenía. Todas las personas a su alrededor la habían menospreciado, pero ya no más.

Ese día, ella iba a ganarse el puesto. De eso estaba segura o dejaría de llamarse Maderique Villaseñor. Cuando llegó su turno, la chica se puso en el pecho el letrero con el número 11 que le habían dado.

Es el momento de demostrar lo que valgo.- murmuró Maderique.- Es hora de que demuestre que nadie puede conmigo.

Bien dicho, amiga.- dijo Lily, en voz alta.

Vaya que la hice enojar.- dijo Taro, como si nada.

Lily se le quedó viendo a Genzo con cara de "¿qué rayos hace éste aquí?". Wakabayashi, sin embargo, le sonrió a Misaki.

Llegas tarde.- lo reconvino.

Dijiste a las diez.- replicó Misaki.- Y aquí estoy.

No son las diez.- replicó Genzo.

¿Y qué? Made aun no presenta su prueba.- replicó Taro.

¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?.- gritó Lily, enojada.- ¿Por qué actúan como si nada pasara?

Pues no pasa nada.- Taro puso cara de desconcierto.

Nada de nada.- apoyó Genzo.

Los dos miraron a Lily como si la loca fuera ella. Lily enfureció más al ver lo tranquilos que estaban esos dos babosos.

¡Hombres!.- gritó la mexicana.- ¡Son un grupo de tarados y los japoneses más!

Las mexicanas están locas.- anunció Genzo, como si hubiera descubierto el hilo negro.

Sí, pero eso las hace irresistibles.- sonrió Taro.

Este último comentario hizo exasperar a Lily al máximo. La chica optó por darle la espalda a los dos japoneses y se dedicó a observar a su amiga. Maderique se veía diferente a como se había visto hasta esos momentos, se notaba mucho más decidida y segura de sí misma.

La prueba comenzó. Cierto era que la desventaja de Maderique era su baja estatura, lo que le valió que le colaran dos goles hechos con dos disparos muy altos, pero ella lo compensó con una agilidad asombrosa y una rapidez que no se había visto antes en ninguna candidata. Tenía además mucha energía y entusiasmo que se notaba a distancia. Los entrenadores estaban sorprendidos, nunca creyeron que fuera posible que hubiera tanta energía acumulada en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Ésa es mi Made.- sonrió Taro.

¿TÚ Made?.- Lily lo miró, escandalizada.- ¿Desde cuando?

Desde siempre.- replicó Taro, sin inmutarse.

Claro, y por eso la dejas abandonada cuando se te pega la gana, ¿no?.- gruñó Lily.

Misaki volteó a ver a Wakabayashi; éste elevó los ojos al cielo y se encogió de hombros. Lily seguía mirándolos a ambos con ojos de pistola.

Mientras tanto, Made seguía esforzándose. De los quince goles que le tiraron, a Maderique se le colaron tres. No eran muchos, pero algunas de las otras chicas solo habían dejado pasar 2 o 1, y algunas se fueron en ceros.

Bien hecho, Villaseñor.- dijo el entrenador.- Puedes descansar. Conocerás los resultados de la prueba el día de mañana.

Maderique se sentía con algo de desazón. Había dado su mayor esfuerzo, pero aun así quién sabe si sería suficiente. Lily se acercó a ella, muy emocionada.

¡Lo hiciste!.- gritó ella.- ¡Lo lograste!

No fue tan bien como quería.- musitó Maderique.

¿Bromeas?.- rió Lily.- ¡Estuviste genial!

Pero me dejé meter tres goles…

¿Y eso qué importa?.- cuestionó Genzo, abrazando a la chica.- ¡Lo que importa es que tuviste el valor de enfrentarte a tu destino! Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Estamos.- corrigió Lily.

Era curiosa la escena del alto y fornido Genzo abrazando a la pequeña y menuda Maderique. Lily no pudo evitar reír.

Bueno, ya.- ordenó Taro.- Deja a Maderique en paz.

Ah, perdón.- Genzo soltó a la chica y tomó la mano de Lily.- Los veremos después.

¿Qué?.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Cómo que los veremos después?

Sí, vámonos, amor.- asintió Genzo, jalando a la chica para llevársela.

¡No puedo dejarla sola con ese tarado!.- exclamó Lily.- ¡Ese Mish es un baboso y un inútil!

Poco a poco, Maderique y Taro dejaron de escuchar los gritos de la guanajuatense, ya que de plano Wakabayashi se la había llevado cargada en brazos. La toluqueña no supo que hacer; por mucho tiempo deseó volver a ver a Misaki, pero ahora que lo veía no estaba muy segura de saber qué decirle…

Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Taro, muy serio.

¿Sobre qué?.- Made fingió demencia.

Tengo algo importante qué decirte…

¿Cómo por ejemplo el por qué te fuiste sin despedir?.- Maderique se escuchaba dolida.

Precisamente.- asintió Taro, y tomó a Made del brazo y se la llevó a un sitio apartado.

El sitio escogido estaba al pie de un enorme y frondoso árbol. La chica se recargó contra el tronco y se puso a mirar hacia el horizonte.

¿Y bien?.- exigió Made.- Estoy esperando. Quiero saber por qué no me merecí un adiós de tu parte…

No es que no te lo merecieras.- replicó Taro.- Es solo que…

¿Solo que qué?.- interrumpió Maderique.- ¿Crees que no me dolió que te marcharas sin decirme nada? ¡Y más después de ese beso!

¿Y crees que a mí no me dolió irme y dejarte?.- replicó Taro.- ¡Pensé en ti todos los días!

¿Esperas que te crea?.- replicó ella, dolida.- Ni un adiós me dijiste…

¡Déjame explicarte!.- pidió Taro.

¿Qué vas a explicarme?.- quiso saber Maderique.- ¿Qué te fuiste porque te estaba esperando otra allá?

¡No seas tonta! ¡Me fui sin despedirme porque no podía separarme de ti!.- gritó Taro, tomándola por los brazos.- Si me fui sin decirte adiós fue porque no podía hacerlo… No quería hacerlo… Si te veía una última vez y volvía a perderme en tus ojos, no podría irme de México jamás… Y necesitaba volver a Francia, aun cuando no quisiera hacerlo, pero al irme juré que volvería por ti…

Maderique no dijo nada, simplemente contempló esos ojos color miel. Misaki no la soltó.

Te quiero, Maderique.- murmuró él.- Por eso he vuelto. Fueron los caminos de la vida los que me han traído hasta ti…

Taro… .- murmuró ella.

Y antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, como una invasión extraterrestre, por ejemplo, Taro abrazó a Maderique con fuerza y la besó en los labios. Genzo y Lily espiaban a la pareja a prudente distancia.

¿Sigues creyendo que Misaki e sun tarado?.- preguntó él.

La verdad, sí.- ella frunció el entrecejo.- Él bien pudo decirle a Maderique que volvería, ¿no? O tú pudiste hacerlo.

Sí, pero le habría quitado gracia al asunto.- rió Genzo.

Lily le dio un buen codazo en las costillas. Genzo, sin embargo, la abrazó. Él tenía sus propias ideas y consideró que era momento en que ellos también tuvieran su buena cuota de besos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y bien?

-Ya están…

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero qué pasó?

Lily y Maderique estaban paradas frente a un tablón de anuncios. La primera ya no llevaba el collarín, pero sí una maleta en las manos. La segunda le tapaba a su amiga los resultados de la hoja pegada al tablón.

No seas sangrona, déjame ver.- gruñó Lily.

Bueno, ya… .- suspiró Made, quitando su mano de la hoja.

La guanajuatense miró los resultados y esbozó una sonrisa.

¿Y bien?.- Maderique dudó.

Es genial, ¿o no?.- Lily traía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yo creo que sí… .- Made también sonrió.- Me dará tristeza que te vayas…

A mí también, pero debo hacer las paces con mi padre.- suspiró Lily.- Y Genzo también quiere intentarlo.

Ya veo.- dijo Maderique.- ¿Y qué ha pasado con tu suegro?

Pues sigue sin gustarle la idea de que Genzo ande con una mexicana, pero al menos ya se resignó.- Lily volvió a suspirar.- Mínimo ya me habla.

Ya es una ventaja.- rió Made.

En ese momento, Wakabayashi y Misaki hicieron acto de presencia. El primero ya caminaba mejor con muletas, aunque aun renqueaba. El segundo tenía clavada la mirada en el tablón de anuncios.

¿Y bien?.- Made se puso nerviosa.- ¿Qué opinan?

Primer suplente.- sonrió Genzo.- No está nada mal…

¿No están decepcionados de que no sea la titular?.- quiso saber la toluqueña.

Claro que no, yo empecé siendo segundo suplente y mira en donde estoy ahora.- respondió Genzo, con falsa modestia.

Para nada.- negó Taro, abrazando a la chica.- Yo estoy orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado en poco tiempo.

Todo esto, fue gracias a ustedes.- musitó Maderique.- Fue su apoyo el que me ayudó a llegar a donde estoy…

Nosotros no hicimos nada más que apoyar tu sueño.- sonrió Lily.- Fuiste tú quien quiso llegar lejos…

Maderique sonrió. Sí, quizás fue ella quien decidió qué tan alto podía volar, pero fueron los caminos de la vida los que hicieron que los destinos de los cuatro jóvenes se juntaran en uno solo…

_Los caminos de la vida…_

_No son lo que yo pensaba…_

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

¡No se pierdan el epílogo!


	17. Epílogo ¡Hasta siempre, Toluca!

**Epílogo. ¡Hasta siempre, Toluca!**

Genzo Wakabayashi bajó del avión en el aeropuerto de Toluca. Habían pasado tres años, pero el lugar seguía igual que siempre, solo que en esa ocasión el portero había ido ahí por gusto y no por alguna manifestación.

Lily, date prisa.- pidió Genzo a su ahora prometida.- Misaki no nos va a estar esperando por siempre.

Pues más le vale.- replicó Lily.- ¿Qué otra cosa tiene que hacer, aparte de venir por nosotros?

Quizás irse de juerga con su cuñado.- bromeó Genzo.

Naaaa.

Pero no, Taro Misaki no se había dado a la fuga, ahí estaba el joven, en compañía de una pequeña de aproximadamente año y medio, idéntica a Made.

Al fin llegan.- reclamó Misaki.- Cristina ya estaba fastidiándose.

Bah, ni fue tanto, solo media hora de retraso.- replicó Genzo.- Al menos no hubo manifestaciones esta vez.

Eso que ni qué.- rió Taro.

¿Qué, acaso les molesta que hace tres años haya habido manifestaciones?.- protestó Lily.- Gracias a MALO y a sus loqueras, nosotros nos conocimos.

Lo sabemos.- Genzo besó con ternura a su prometida.- Ya no te sulfures.

Misaki condujo a los jóvenes a su vehículo y acomodó a su hijita en la silla portabebés. La chiquilla le sonrió muy dulcemente a Lily y gorjeó.

Está preciosa tu hija, Taro.- Lily sonrió, enternecida.

Salió igual de coqueta que su madre.- señaló Genzo.

Y con su misma belleza.- suspiró Taro.

Yaaaa, ¿desde cuando eres así de cursi?.- replicó Genzo, y los tres rieron.

En el camino, Misaki les contó a sus amigos lo acontecido en esos tres años. Como Lily y Genzo ya sabían, Taro y Maderique se habían casado dos años antes y habían tenido una linda bebé. Maderique, después de muchos esfuerzos, había conseguido convertirse en la portera titular de su equipo, en el cual jugaba en la incipiente liga femenil de México. Maderique aun no había sido convocada para la selección nacional femenil, pero los rumores de que pronto lo harían eran cada vez más fuertes. Taro, por su parte, después de casarse pidió su cambio al Toluca, equipo en el cual jugaba y con el cual había ganado ya varios campeonatos. El muchacho estaba feliz de jugar en México y por el momento quería seguir haciéndolo. La pareja se había hecho muy amiga de Charlie, el cual se había convertido ya en el pediatra de la pequeña Maderique Cristina; Charlie, además, se había hecho amigo muy cercano de Jorge y los dos salían de parranda muy seguido; fue en una de esas ocasiones en donde Charlie conoció a una chica llamada Maggie y ahora él era muy feliz con ella.

Una vez que Taro terminó de contar, fue el turno de Genzo y Lily. Por su parte, el portero seguía jugando en Alemania, pero para las filas del Bayern Munich en esa ocasión. Lily se había quedado en México para hacer la especialidad en Medicina Interna, y más que nada, al igual que Genzo, lo hizo para tranquilizar a su padre. Alejandro Del Valle y Akira Wakabayashi no terminaron de aceptar por completo la relación de sus hijos, pero la intervención de las esposas de ambos y el compromiso formal entre Genzo y Lily terminó por apaciguarlos. En cuanto Lily se casara, se iría a Alemania con Genzo para continuar con sus estudios.

Y al fin, los jóvenes llegaron a la casa en donde Taro vivía con Maderique. De la casa salió la joven, muy sonriente, y vestida con un traje deportivo gris claro. Cristina esperó a que su padre la bajara de su sillita para ir corriendo hacia su madre.

¡Genzo, Lily!.- exclamó Maderique, cargando a su hija.- ¡Qué gusto me da verlos de nuevo!

El gusto es nuestro.- Lily abrazó a su amiga y a la pequeña.- Te extrañamos horrores.

Me alegra verte.- sonrió Genzo.- Tu niña está preciosa.

Eso lo sé.- Made besó a su pequeña.- Taro dice que se parece a mí, pero yo creo que se le botó la canica.

Riendo alegremente, los jóvenes entraron en la casa, en donde ya Maderique tenía la comida servida. Mientras comían, Made preguntó a Lily y a Genzo sobre la fecha de la boda y ellos dieron una muy cercana.

¿Van a casarse en México?.- quiso saber Taro.

Por supuesto.- asintió Lily.- Así que no tienes pretexto de no ir.

¿Y piensan venirse a vivir a México?.- quiso saber Maderique.

Eh, no por el momento.- Wakabayashi se desconcertó con la pregunta.

Pues más te vale que lo vayas pensando.- replicó Made.

¿Por qué?

Porque si no, ¿quién va a enseñarle a ser portera a mi niña?.- respondió Maderique, con una gran sonrisa.

Cristina miró expectante a su mamá. No sabía a donde la llevarían los caminos de la vida, pero fuera a donde fuera, sería a un maravilloso futuro.

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Maderique Villaseñor es un personaje creado por Maderique.

Lily Del Valle, Alejandro Del Valle, Emily Salazar, Akira Wakabayashi, Jorge Villaseñor, Charlie Manzano y demás agregados culturales son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi

Este fic fue dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amiga Maderique. Amiga mía, puedes cumplir tus sueños, no dejes de creer en ti misma. Yo estaré apoyándote siempre

Por cierto, lo de "Un viaje ATM" puede tener dos connotaciones distintas: O bien puede ser "Un viaje A Toda Madr…" (expresión muy usada en México), o puede ser "Un viaje A Toluca México" XD.


End file.
